Camping Trip
by AngelaMay234
Summary: Strange disappearances have started plaguing the city, and so far, the only lead is empty, blood-soaked camp grounds. Throw in secrets and a new marriage, and it all adds up to a big old heap of trouble. First story in Secrets and Lies series.
1. Sh¡t Happens

The fire was going out, but no one bothered to stir the embers, or throw on sticks from the pile they'd collected. It was a clear, hot summer night, the stars dimmer than usual around the smallest sliver of gray-white moon. The laughter from the circle of mammals around it faded at a loud echo in the distance. Two of the teens, an identical pair of hyena brothers, glanced at each other, grinning slyly.

 _"_ Did you hear that?" the first, Jessie, asked quietly. The others nodded, freezing when the sound came again, this time closer.

"W-What was that?" an ibex named Amber asked, her voice a frightened whimper as she glanced around. Jessie chuckled.

"It could've just been a car going by," he started quietly. "Or it could've been old Cutthroat Jones."

"W-W-Who?" Chelsea's voice shook. She was a llama, the youngest of their little group. Jessie nudged his brother, Tommy, still smiling.

"Carl 'cutthroat' Jones was a psycho in the fifties," Tommy whispered eerily. "He spent almost every night hiding along the highway, waiting for teens to pass by. He'd shoot their tires, then drag them into the woods…and they'd never be seen again."

"Exactly," Jessie copied his brother's tone. "And they say all it takes is for you to say his name, and he'll come after you."

The rest of the group glanced at each other, Topaz, an ocelot, shivering before speaking up.

"I-Is that true?"

Tommy just grinned at her.

"It might not be," he started darkly, then laughed. "Or maybe, just maybe, he's still out there, just waiting to grab his next victim!"

The fire flared as he jumped to his feet, his laughter at their screams cutting off when the sound came again. It was even closer now, loud and angry. They glanced around in the silence that followed, Wesley, a fruit bat, peeking out from Topaz's hood. He gulped, climbing out to perch on her shoulder.

"W-Well, that was freaky," he looked at Tommy. "Is that story really true?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Nah, it's crap. Our dad told the story whenever we went camping," he jerked a thumb at Jessie. "All it ever did was make Crybaby here piss himself."

Jessie growled, punching him.

"Dude!"

Tommy laughed again.

"Chill, guys, it's just-"

He froze when something heavy fell on his shoulder, a harsh voice rasping softly behind him.

 _"_ The end of the line."

Insane laughter cut through the following silence, the fire finally going out.


	2. The Working Struggle

"This is the third group of teens to go missing in the last month," Officer Judy Hopps leaned back in her chair, dragging her paws down her face. "And we still have no idea how it's happening!"

Her partner, Officer Nick Wilde, barely nodded, still slumped over his desk as he tried to make sense of the crime scene photos.

"All we have is blood and tire tracks, and the prints of the missing mammals," he rubbed his eyes with a paw, glancing tiredly her way when he saw gold glint on her finger. She'd gone home to Bunnyburrow for a family reunion two months ago, and had come back married, having finally given in to the arranged tradition she'd spent her whole adult life running from. It wasn't that Darwin was a bad guy, there was just something he didn't quite trust about the white, pale-gray spotted rabbit, though even will his years of learning to read mammals, Nick had no idea what it could be. Judy, while not exactly ecstatic, didn't seem all that unhappy with the match; it didn't even bother him that she was so tight-lipped about it. That was just how rabbit marriages worked, they could be perfectly open with other bunnies, but any other species getting details was strictly prohibited. And as long as his best friend, the mammal who'd helped him completely turn his life around was content, well, that was all he needed.

Besides, it wasn't like she knew, anyway.

He hadn't even thought he could feel that way about her, having been primarily attracted to males most of his life, species had never mattered, but out of the blue one day those feelings had started forming. And now there didn't seem to be any way to make them stop.

"There has to be something we're missing here," Judy bent back over her desk, her ears flat against her head in frustration. "It's obvious they didn't just disappear!"

Nick sighed, flipping through the photos for what felt like the hundredth time. He'd spent eight months on the force, after a beyond grueling nine at the academy, and so far things had been fairly quiet and routine. They got stuck with parking duty once a week, just like every other team in the precinct, they'd brought in a few robbers, drunks and other unsavory types, and had even talked at several schools, encouraging kids of every species to follow their dreams and not let anything stand in their way. There had been one major case since the Night Howler fiasco, though, one that had ended up involving six other precincts throughout the city.

A gang war that had erupted when a jilted lover had shot and almost killed Judy's goddaughter, little Ju-Ju Big. Fru-Fru had told the bunny everything afterward, clutching her daughter's tiny paw as she'd sobbed and snuggled into her husband's lean shoulder. It had been touch-and-go the first few weeks, and a very slow few months after that, but Ju-Ju had finally managed to make a full recovery, something Judy still made sure to thank every god she knew of for. It had been incredibly difficult to find her best girl friend's ex, to the point Judy had even considered giving up more than once, short as those thoughts had lasted. But after almost a year, they'd managed to find him, holed up in an old part of the sewers that was no longer in use. Just in time for her to head home for the biggest family reunion in almost two decades.

She'd asked Nick more than once if he'd wanted to go, but he'd had no choice but to turn her down. He'd been one of several officers selected to receive special training straight from some of the ZBI's top agents, including a handsome cape fox tod and a pretty mountain hare doe that had both oh-so-subtly flirted with him as much as they had with each other. He hadn't come back until a week after she had, barely able to speak when he'd first spotted the ring on her finger. He'd only met Darwin once or twice since then, Judy biting her lip and glancing nervously between them the whole time. And while he had picked up on some slight tension, he'd figured it was more to do with a new husband being just slightly jealous of his wife's male partner, along with a light side of the prejudice most bunnies, and mammals in general, really, still held toward the general fox population.

He shook his head, looking down to see the photo he'd been staring through was crumpled and torn, his pulse thumping in his paws from just how tightly he'd clenched them. Glancing back, he saw Judy was still slumped over her desk, looking even smaller than usual in her over-sized chair. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with her lately. Sure, a lot of it was from the case, but the last couple weeks or so she'd been moody, her boundless reserves of energy slowly leaking away, and in the last few days she'd started eating more than usual, though she still made sure to burn off every extra calorie during the intense work-outs she shared with him. Were things not going as well with Darwin as he'd been lead to believe, or were they going even better? He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, snapping it shut when she suddenly spun to face him, her face in that blank, slightly chilled stare she seemed to be wearing more and more often.

"Nick, I can hear your thoughts from here, and you know I can't talk about my marriage with you," her eyes softened the slightest bit. "You know if I could, I'd tell you everything, good or bad."

He nodded, slamming his own mask in place when her ring flashed again.

"I know, I just think this case has taken more out of us than we like to think it has," he cherry-picked each word, then sighed. "We've been going at this for weeks, and haven't found a damn thing. I know how much you hate it, but maybe we should take a break."

Her eyes narrowed, the coldness going twice as high.

"I can't do that, Nick, I won't," she turned back around and thumped her elbows on her desk. "We need to find whatever we can of these kids ASAP, we need to give their families some closure."

Nick swallowed, her words hitting a nerve. He'd only been three when his own father had died, just one of over a dozen victims of an anti-pred cult, the leader of which, he'd been just as shocked as not to find out, had been Dawn Bellweather's grandfather. And to this day, none of the guilty mammals had never been brought to justice.

 _Most of them are dead or close to it by now, anyway,_ he ran his paws through his headfur, already messy as a kit's from frequent passings. _Guess all I can really do now is hope they're burning in hell._

He looked up when she started tapping, one of the only things about her that truly drove him nuts. If it wasn't her disarmingly gooey little carrot pen against the desk, it was her foot against whatever it was propped on, and this time it just happened to be the front of her chair. Normally, he was able to tune it out, just barely, by popping in his earbuds and cranking Furtallica, or whatever playlist he thumbed first on his iPod, but since they'd both been stolen from his locker the week before, he was shit outta luck.

"Would you knock that off?!" he finally snapped, not caring who heard him. He knew he wasn't the only one ticked off by it. Judy jumped, but didn't bother turning around, her ears flushed an embarrassed pink as she pulled up her long, slim legs, her gray and white poof of a tail bobbing as she tucked them under that shapely little rear.

"S-Sorry, Nick," she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. "I-I don't even notice I'm doing it half the time…"

His gut twinged. Ever since their stunt in that museum pit to catch Bellweather, he'd done everything he could to keep from scaring her, even if she did always assure him that it was no big deal. He shoved out a breath, dragging a paw over his flattened ears before rubbing the slightly coarser fur on the back of his neck.

"No, i-it's okay, Carrots, I-I guess I'm just a little on edge because of all this…" he gestured vaguely to the photos on his desk, though she still hadn't turned to see him. She'd been doing that a lot more lately, too. He got up, putting on a smile he was sure looked even weaker than it felt. "I-I'm gonna get us some coffee, you want me to stop by a vending machine on the way back?"

She shook her head, slowly, her limp ears still lightly pink.

"N-No, I'm okay, thanks, though…"

He nodded, not bothering to wait for her to face him before slipping out. If she wanted to push away because of her marriage, then he would do the same thing.

 _It's for the best,_ he told himself, feeling his guts twist again. _It's always for the best…_

Back in the cubical, Judy stared at her ring, barely seeing it as the same storm of emotions blew through her head on full blast.

 _When's he going to realize it?_


	3. The Private Struggle

Judy had never seen all the fuss about weddings. She knew they were important ceremonies, and could see the beauty in them, but she'd never understood why some mammals made them so elaborate. To the point some females even spent tens, if not hundreds of thousands on a dress they would only wear once, and sometimes not even for a full day. Not that she'd gotten married in jeans and one of her flannel shirts, she'd taken the same route she had with her senior prom dress. Chosen a gown that, while beautiful, wouldn't look out of place at anything besides a wedding where she was the bride.

Instead of the traditional white, she'd chosen a warm, soft cream, the long, satiny skirt flowing around her as she'd spun with her new husband on the dance floor, the crystal beading on the snug bodice catching the flicker and flash of the torches they'd used to light the early evening ceremony and reception. The illusion neckline had put just enough of her snowy chest fur on display, overlaid with the same silver and sapphire necklace her great grandmother had been married in. She chuckled, remembering how much of a fight it had been to get her to wear the veil. The long, draping tulle had made her ears itch, the tiny teeth that kept her tiara in place biting into her skin. She'd almost ripped it off while she and Darwin had said their vows, but had managed to make it to their first kiss as husband and wife. She'd ended up tossing it to the crowd of her unmarried female friends and relatives instead of her bouquet, a simple arrangement of sweet pea and narcissus, her birth flower and his, wrapped in a matching silk scarf their mothers had made together.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't felt beautiful that night, she'd just still been unsure. She'd always planned on getting married someday, of course, but she'd wanted to focus on her career a few more years before she'd started thinking about it. At least he wasn't pressuring her to start having kits, not yet, anyway. She sighed, dropping her keys in the bowl she and Darwin kept by the door, wincing a bit when she saw his were already there. It was supposed to be her turn to cook tonight, and a spread-thin precinct had made her almost three hours late. She slipped through the dark, silent apartment, a three-room studio their combined paychecks could just barely afford.

 _At least I'm up for a pay raise,_ she tried to see the bright side, just like always. _And Darwin did just nail the interview for that second job…_

She peeked into the bedroom, not much bigger than her old apartment, seeing her husband sprawled out across their small bed. She put a paw to her mouth to hide a chuckle; they really did have similar sleeping habits.

 _The couch is more comfortable than that thing, anyway,_ she left the door open the smallest crack, tip-toeing to their shared dresser and silently pulling out the last drawer on her side. Pulling out the first thing her paw touched, she slid the drawer shut and crawled out, closing the door softly behind her. Darwin was an unusually deep sleeper for a bunny, but she still didn't want to risk waking him up. Tucking her nightshirt under her arm, she stepped into the bathroom, not flipping the switch until she was sure the door was shut and locked. She wasn't sure why she'd developed the habit, Darwin had never tried anything, but she didn't feel safe enough to undress until she'd done it.

Unfolding the shirt and dropping it on the tiny counter, she winced again when she saw the design. It was a custom one Nick had given her for her birthday: a picture she'd snapped of them at a concert, his sly smile and her excited one now just a reminder of how much things had changed. Not wanting to delay sleep any more than she had to, she stripped her uniform and yanked the shirt on, the faintest blush touching her ears when her fingers brushed across Nick's face. Even back then, part of her had thought he was incredibly handsome, but she'd always ignored the silly little urges she got to kiss him. He was her best friend, and she wasn't about to risk losing him again because she couldn't control herself.

 _Not that it matters now, anyway,_ she looked down at the simple ring adorning her paw. _Now, I'm a married doe._

She folded her uniform and set it aside; she'd toss it in the laundry bin when she got a fresh one in the morning. And she'd seen the way Nick looked at some of the officers, how he'd glance casually away if they happened to catch on to his subtle staring.

 _It never would've mattered,_ she reached for her toothbrush. _After all, he's gay._

* * *

Nick had never cared too much about keeping his place clean. He wasn't a complete slob or a hoarder, but the shelves he'd hung in every room were all packed, the knick-knacks, mementos and other odds and ends all covered in a thin layer of dust. The hardwood floors weren't much better, dirt and fur drifting in his wake when he rushed, collecting in tiny piles along the walls and under the furniture. It was roomy, though, the building having once been a factory where the average worker was twice his size. The view wasn't much, unless one liked looking at a river of Rainforest District runoff that was destined to be the next snowfall in Tundratown. It was also as close to Precinct One as he could get without actually living in Downtown, meaning his rent was just about half what it could be.

He undid his tie and threw it over his bedroom door, peeling off his uniform and tossing it into the tall plastic laundry basket he'd set up across the room. But the kit-like pride at making yet another clean shot faded when he thought about the case again. Three groups of teens in just as many weeks, all vanished with barely a thing left behind.

 _Just some tire tracks and blood, none of which belongs to whoever might be doing this,_ he pulled out his notebook, a fine reptile leather one with ONW embossed on the navy blue cover. The letters were an old, fancy script, slightly staggered, surrounded by a circle with the precinct's adage gracing the inside edge: _Trust, Bravery, Integrity._ The pages were lined, the same soft cream as his fur. It had been a gift from Judy and his mother for graduating the academy, valedictorian of his class just like his favorite bunny. He was surprised how much his past life had helped him.

Knowing each district as well as he did hadn't done much to prepare him for those crazy obstacle courses, but he'd gotten used to them more quickly than some of the cadets had. Having grown up in one of the most violent parts of town, he'd learned early on how to fight quick and dirty, though he'd done his best to avoid those scraps once he'd reached adulthood. Hustling for so long had made reading mammals second nature, making it almost impossible for them to lie once he picked up their tells. Naturally sharp eyesight and steady paws had made him a near perfect shot, once he'd gotten used to the recoil and muzzle flash of a lethal gun. And the tranq ones? Piece of blueberry pie. His prior job had also made the written tests a breeze, since he'd had to train himself to pick out the most important information presented, and once he had it in his head, it rarely ever left.

Another thing that had surprised him was how much he'd enjoyed the more physical parts of his training, despite PE having been one of his weakest points in school, along with Home Ec. Thirty-three and he could still barely boil water, that was just freaking sad. Judy had tried to teach him when she could, had even given him several recipes 'so simple even he couldn't mess them up'; yet somehow, he almost always managed to. He was getting better though, since the fire alarm had stopped going off just about every time he opened the oven.

He shook his head.

 _I'm getting off track,_ he flipped through the few pages of notes he'd taken, this case having been the first time he'd dared to use it. All three of the crime scenes had been the same: campgrounds where they shouldn't exactly have been, all in the biggest state park on the west coast. The tents, cars and everything else had been untouched, as if the perp, or perps, hadn't even noticed them. Aside from the blood, there hadn't been any signs of a struggle, and the victims had been the only ones to get hurt enough to lose it. The tire tracks had a tread pattern unique to a specific motorcycle manufacturer, but since there'd never been any other mammals near by, there were no eye witness statements, or really anything that might help them identify just who they were after. Groaning in frustration, he flopped down on his bed, his nose wrinkling at the dust that flew up from his comforter. The place was starting to go from 'bachelor too lazy to clean' to 'bachelor too depressed to care', and was heading down fast.

Shivering in the cold breeze that drifted in from Tundratown, Nick pushed himself back up and went to shut the window, staring out at the water below and briefly wondering what it would be like to throw himself in it from this height. He shoved the thought out just as quickly as it had come in, turning away and falling face-first back on his bed.

 _You're not going down that road again, Wilde,_ he snapped at himself. _You should be used to this by now. Just remember to never let her see that she gets to you…_


	4. Three of Hearts

Judy had let her breakfast grow cold, something she hardly ever did. Darwin was an amazing cook, better than her mom, even, and this time he'd really outdone himself. Granted, it was just french toast with a side of candied nuts, but he'd used such a subtle combination of spices and flavors, which together made for a taste sensation she'd never had before. But she was too distracted to eat, her mind going so fast it made her nauseous.

"Babe, you all right?" Darwin turned from the stove, still dressed only in his pajama bottoms. Last night had been one of the few he didn't work during the week, but even when he did, he still took the time to cook for her. She started to nod, then shook her head; she'd gotten better at hiding her emotions, to the point most mammals couldn't read her at all. But her husband was a completely different story.

"No, honey, I'm not," she swallowed, pushing her untouched plate back and thunking her elbows on the table. She rubbed her temples, her ears flat against her back in frustration. "It's this case, we've been working it for weeks and still haven't gotten anywhere!"

She let her arms fall and buried her face in them.

"It took us less time to solve the Night Howler case, and that was _before_ Nick and I had the resources we do now!"

She didn't see the slight twitch of Darwin's lips as she spoke, not that she would've been able to focus on him long enough to catch it, anyway. He took the only other chair and took her paw, gently squeezing it.

"I know you're not allowed to talk about an ongoing case," he started. "I also know how difficult it can be, but you can't let the little roadblocks stop you, or you'll never get past the first big one."

He stood, lightly running his chin along the top of her head, smiling when she looked blearily up at him.

"And if there's one thing I know about you, Judy, it's that you never give up, no matter how bleak things might get," his paw tightened on hers. "And that's just one of a hundred things I'm starting to love about you."

Judy felt her ears flush, a small smile touching her lips. She wasn't quite at the 'love' phase yet, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't like him, a lot. Just as tradition dictated, they hadn't even been allowed to see each other's faces until the ceremony. Something about keeping bad vibes from spoiling their relationship before it even had a chance to form. It was more than a little silly, at least she thought so, but it had worked for her parents and seemed to be working for just about every sibling that had gotten married that way.

Subtly, she looked him over, something she found herself doing more and more as of late. She couldn't deny he was handsome, with his well-groomed fur, velvet-soft ears and warm honey eyes. He was fit, more so than a lot of bunnies, a fact she'd quickly come to appreciate, and while he was also sweet, understanding and compassionate, there was just something she felt was off about him. Though she couldn't even begin to puzzle out what. Whatever it was, she figured it wasn't important enough to worry about, so she kissed him goodbye and headed out, her lightly grumbling stomach the furthest thing from her mind as she made her way to the precinct.

* * *

Nick had never been a morning mammal, but the fact no elephant ice cream shop was open past six pm, and that more mammals were likely to be looking for his pawpsicles in the heat of the day than the cooling night had made it a necessity. And there was just a little less of a chance he'd get arrested or assaulted for simply being a fox if he avoided going out after sunset. The dunkings he'd gotten for sleeping in at the academy, even if he didn't always mean to, had finished engraining the early riser habit, so deeply he was sure he'd never be able to stay in bed past five am again.

He finished with the last button on his uniform, freshly pressed the night before like always, grabbing his half-done tie from where he kept it looped on his chair and slipping it over his head. His tail lightly waving as he finished doing it up, leaving it just slightly looser than regulations allowed, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows to keep the fabric from accidentally getting nicked and torn by his claws when he crossed his arms. The last part of the little daily ritual was a habit he'd picked up from Judy: polishing his badge with his ever present handkerchief before hooking it to the small loop on his shirt.

He checked his tranq pistol on the way out, thumbing the safety before sliding it back in the holster on his hip, flicking out his silver aviators when he reached the sidewalk. Most mammals who saw him now still did double-takes, though a surprising number of them had only good things to say about him. But there were also still plenty who just sneered or scowled at him, some going so far as to spit at his feet, if not right in his face. The rising sun reflecting off windows wasn't the only reason he wore the aviators every chance he got. The dark lenses were also reflective, meaning they would never see the anger and disgust that filled his eyes, even as his face stayed completely neutral.

He disguised a sigh as the tail end of a deep inhale when he passed the local bakery, a family run place that had been around for as long as he could remember, even longer, if his mom's stories were to be believed. He'd gotten his knack for thinking on his feet from her, along with his acting skills. Both had served him well in the hustling world, and continued to in the cop one.

He passed the bakery without a second thought, his stomach twisting as memories coursed through him. His first few months on the job, he'd gone inside almost every day, buying himself a blueberry muffin and her a chocolate or carrot one, just so he could have something to surprise her with. Then she'd do the same thing every other day, always joking that if he kept eating like that, his uniform wouldn't be the only blue thing on him. He'd laugh before telling her the same thing about carrots. Their little tradition had lasted until a few weeks after her marriage, when she'd accepted the muffin as always, then later he'd spotted her throwing it in the trash before she'd even taken a bite. Neither of them had done it since, a fact she still didn't even seem to notice.

 _And here I thought I was actually important to her,_ he told himself bitterly, then snorted. _But now that she's got a rabbit, I'm suddenly trash._

It pissed him off more every time it got stuck in his head. How could just getting married have changed her so much? She was barely even the same bunny anymore!

He growled low in his throat, his fists tightening at his sides as he sped up his pace, never noticing the terrified looks on the faces of almost every mammal he passed. Were it not for the fact he was still the only cop even close to her size, or that they still made such an effective team, he would've requested a new partner a long time ago. But if this behavior of hers lasted much longer, then even those reasons wouldn't be enough to make him power through it. And that didn't even include the boa constrictor that choked his heart every time he was forced to see that golden band glinting on her finger.

 _Just forget about it, Wilde,_ he schooled his furious scowl back into his uncaring mask as he climbed the steps of Precinct One. _It never would've lasted, anyway…_


	5. New Problems

"Dismissed."

Chief Bogo headed stoically out of the bull pin, keeping his flat expression until his frosted office door had clicked shut behind him. Only then did he let the worried frown crease his muzzle, a long, deep sigh making his nostrils flare as he dropped in his chair and slumped over his desk, roughly rubbing the bridge of his snout with a hoof. He'd just had to give the announcement that another group of teens had gone missing from their campsite, the only remnants being their blood and those singular tire tracks. Even Hopps and Wilde, two of the best officers the ZPD had seen in years, still had no idea where to even start on trying to solve the case. It certainly didn't help that their once perfect partnership, and their very friendship, seemed to be tearing apart at the seams.

No one could seem to get used to Hopps' being married, to the point they couldn't even remember her new last name. But she'd solved at least that much by saying she would always go by her maiden name while on duty, saying it would just be easier. Yet even the greenest officer could tell something was off with her, to the point she was willing to push Wilde as far away as possible. And Wilde himself was taking it anything but well.

His snarky comments that never failed to get laughs from his coworkers had all but completely stopped, his loose, relaxed posture becoming stiff and guarded. And whereas before he'd let anything resembling paperwork pile up on his desk until the last possible second, he now filled out any form the second he got it, in most cases finishing before even Hopps herself. If it had been any other officer, he would have welcomed the change in a heartbeat, but Wilde's ever increasing efficiency was coming at the cost of his partner's growing coldness. And if they expected to survive in the field, then that distance would have to be bridged, by any means necessary. Even if he had to lock them in a holding cell and throw away the key.

* * *

Nick looked over the latest set of crime scene photos, taken last night in the Purple Heart Campgrounds just outside the Meadowlands. Besides the location, it followed the same MO as the other abductions: blood all over the place, the tents, cars and everything else untouched, those distinctive motorcycle tracks. Was the perp trying to send some kind of message? If they were, they sure weren't doing much to clear it up. No, it was more likely whoever was doing this was just batshit insane.

 _Too bad figuring that out won't get us anywhere…_

His ears flicked back when Judy entered their little cubicle, not even bothering to greet him before she slumped heavily in her seat. It was hard to miss the 'thump' as she let her head drop to her desk. Tucking his tail in his lap to keep it still, he reached for his coffee, taking a long sip before speaking.

"You barely made it to roll call this morning, again," he commented flatly, his face composed in his usual blank mask. "And now you're dragging yourself in here after being in the bathroom for twenty minutes. You and Darwin having that many rough nights?"

She just groaned, the sound muffled.

"I think I just caught that stomach bug that's been going around," there was a light shuffle as she finally lifted her head. "And I haven't been sleeping well the last few weeks on top of that, this case is driving me nuts."

He couldn't really disagree with her there. He'd lost more than his fair share of Z's over this case, but he'd long gotten used to running on less than a full night's sleep, then there were the quick little power naps he grabbed whenever he had the chance.

"Maybe you should ask Buffalo Butt for some time off," he suggested, still sounding like he couldn't care less. "You won't be much good to anyone if you drop dead from exhaustion, and I've managed to avoid catching that bug so far, and I'd like to keep it that way."

He didn't have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes, her next breath coming out in an annoyed huff.

"I can't afford to take time off, Nick, you know that, and it would just be selfish to take it before we solve this," she turned her chair around, but he still kept his back to her. "We have however many families waiting for us to find their kids, and you know every second that takes is one more the kidnapper could be using to kill them, if they haven't already."

She was panting by the time she finished. His ear flicked against his skull when he picked up her heartbeat, even faster than it should be for a rabbit. His own twisted when a slight smell drifted from her, barely noticeable above her usual scent, but enough that he knew sleep wasn't the only thing she was missing.

"That uniform smells like you've been wearing it for days, and you're smelling a little sour yourself," he finally turned to face her, unable to keep his jaw from dropping. Her eyes were almost completely bloodshot, the edges crusted in a faint, sickly yellow. Her fur was brushed, but pointing every which way, showing she'd barely paid attention when she'd done it. And her uniform, a custom-made body suit that fit her slim, toned form perfectly, was wrinkled and stained. Looking closer, he saw that her nails were all bitten down to the quick, some of her fingertips even dusted with dried blood.

"What's going on with you, sweetheart?" he couldn't stop the term of endearment from slipping out. Yes, she'd had off days before, where her badge hung crookedly or her fur was messy, but he'd never seen her this bad, hadn't even thought she _could_ get this bad. But here she was, looking like she was about to fall in her grave. And now that he faced her, he could see how loose her uniform had gotten, her vest almost swinging whenever she moved. Her ears hung limply behind her back, her normally soft pink nose so pale it was nearly white. With her paws gripping the arms of her chair so tightly her arms were shaking, she seemed to barely have enough strength left to open her mouth, no doubt to say she was completely fine.

Only for her dull, half-lidded eyes to roll back in her head, a soft breath shaking from her parted lips as she slumped forward, her body limp as a rag doll as she flopped to the floor.

"Judy!" he was next to her in an instant, dropping to his knees as he picked her up and cradled her, tears springing up in his eyes when his paw traced down her side; he could feel just about every one of her ribs. "Judy, please, open your eyes!"

He barely noticed the commotion that had started around them, every inch of his body going ice cold when a new scent hit him. One he hadn't smelled this strongly from her since she'd cut her leg in the natural history museum.

The thin, coppery smell of her own blood.


	6. Consequential Secrets

Nick had lost track of how long he'd sat in the waiting room. Just before Judy had been loaded into the ambulance, he'd used her cell to call Darwin, the rabbit almost beating him to the hospital. Now the bunny was pacing around, ears snapped straight and tail twitching in agitation and fear as his eyes flicked endlessly toward the door she'd been taken through. Nick swallowed, dropping his face in his paws and dragging his claws through his headfur.

"I should've told her to take a break earlier," he muttered. "How did I never notice what was happening to her?"

Darwin stopped next to him, managing a weak chuckle as he pulled himself up into the next seat.

"Because she's great at hiding things, even from me," he glanced sidelong at the fox. "That's one of the few things I wish you hadn't taught her…"

Nick wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or not, but the doors finally chose that moment to open, a young hare in pale yellow scrubs glancing down at her tablet before scanning the room.

"Darwin Fields?"

Darwin jumped up almost before she'd finished speaking, or at least, tried to. Nick had never seen it before, a fully grown rabbit that couldn't hop any more than a new born one, and now that he looked closely, he could see the slightly bow-legged way Darwin walked, almost as though he'd injured his pelvis somehow as a kit.

 _What could have caused that? A farming accident?_

He put the thoughts aside as Darwin reached the nurse, straining his ears to hear what they were saying. He'd honed his senses to be just as sharp as they could, but his hearing was still almost nothing compared to a bunny's, especially when they were nearly whispering several feet away in a big, crowded room. Still, he was able to pick up a few tidbits.

"…stress…malnutrition…lack of sleep…"

Not that they did much to calm him down. He'd known all of that already, but after catching those few words their voices got even lower, as though they'd known he, and several of the other officers scattered around the room, were trying to listen in. A few minutes later, the hare left, Darwin looking thoroughly defeated as he slowly made his way back to the line of chairs, not even bothering to pull himself up into one. Nick tensed at the scent of tears, barely able to force his own down as he stared at the spotted bunny, who limply lifted his head to gaze blankly back.

"I-It's all my fault…" his voice was a strained, raspy whisper, choked by a sob. "It's all my fault!"

Darwin didn't even seem to notice when his legs gave out, his ears falling in front of his face as his whole body shook with his cries. Nick found himself acting solely on instinct, sitting on his knees next to the bunny before he'd even realized he'd moved. As gut-wrenching as the display was, he still found himself hesitating as he reached out, laying a paw on Darwin's shoulder with just enough pressure to let him know he was there. The question of Judy's health was burning a hole through his tongue, every beat of his pounding heart telling him to just spit it out, but he wasn't going to pressure the rabbit. A virtual stranger demanding to know how his wife was doing was the last thing Darwin needed right now. He tightened his paw the slightest bit before starting to pull away, only to go stock-still when Darwin threw himself forward, burying his face in the fox's chest, his torrent of tears soaking his shirt through.

"It's all my fault…" he repeated, brokenly. "I-It's all my fault!"

"No, it isn't," Nick took the buck's shoulders, unsure what else to do. He didn't have much experience comforting mammals, especially while feeling much the same heartbreak. "You know how Judy gets, especially when there's-"

"No!" Darwin grabbed his shirt and stared up at him, his honey eyes swollen and red. "I-I didn't know those pills had tape worm eggs in them! I didn't know!"

Nick felt his heart stop, then kickstart again as fury coursed through him. Darwin gulped, no doubt able to feel it as the fox tensed, though he shoved it down just as quickly. Get the whole story first, he reminded himself, then go home and take it out on his punching bag. Exploding on the rabbit now wouldn't do anyone any good.

"W-We went to Hawaii for our honeymoon," Darwin went on, slowly relaxing as the fox did. "I-I bought her some aspirin just before our flight back, I-I had no idea there were eggs in it!"

Nick tamped his temper down the rest of the way, one paw going to lightly rub Darwin's back as the bunny kept crying, his sobs matched only by Clawhauser, the tubby cheetah holding his paws tightly over his mouth to keep from losing control. Fangmeyer, his long-time girlfriend, was right by his side, her normally cool amber eyes now just as warm and wet as every other cop's in the room. Nick turned back to Darwin, pulling him away just enough to look into the rabbit's eyes, seeing his terror, remorse and something else. A dull, glassy sheen he'd only seen a few times before.

"How's Judy?" he asked again. The short, pointed question seemed to focus the rabbit, at least somewhat. He swallowed, finally releasing Nick's shirt, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to steady himself.

"S-She's alive, the doctors h-have already started her on…anti-parasitic medication," he gulped again. "But she…she was…"

He started to break down again, then just as quickly stopped himself. He cleared his throat, even if it didn't do much to keep his voice from cracking.

"S-She was also six weeks pregnant, and the damage caused by the worms, combined with the stress from this case, made…" his voice cracked again, fresh tears welling in his eyes. "M-Made her miscarry…"

* * *

 _Pregnant…_ he couldn't get the word out of his mind. _J-Judy was pregnant…_

Nick lifted his head, staring blankly at the door across from him. The same door that Judy laid behind, unconscious, her arm pierced by several IVs that pumped her small, weakened body full of the anti-parasitic drugs and the nutrients those worms had stolen from her. The shift in Judy's behavior, her mood swings and lethargy, as well as her changes in appetite and increasingly ill appearance, all of it made so much more sense now. And going by Darwin's reactions earlier, he hadn't even known she'd been pregnant.

 _I should've told Bogo about all this sooner,_ he scolded himself. He'd brought it up to the Chief a few times in the past couple weeks, suggesting he tell her to take time off. What he should've done instead was barge into the cape buffalo's office the second he'd realized she was getting sick and demand he tell her to take a vacation. Judy would have hated him for forcing her out of the field, especially while being in the middle of such a big case, but having to face a few weeks, or even months of her anger would've been heaven compared to her apathy, forced to watch as the spark that made her so incredible slowly dimmed.

 _And it's not like putting her on leave would've kept her off the case…_ he remembered the only time Bogo had forced her to take some time off, just before he'd left for the academy. There hadn't been any big cases then, but she'd still been running herself ragged: taking all the overtime she could get her paws on, making public appearances whenever and wherever she was asked to, on top of practically doubling her own work-out routine so she could help hone his. She'd also still made time just to spend it with him: weekend movie nights, meeting for whatever meals they could, even a few occurrences where they'd just acted like the kits neither of them had really had a chance to be. He'd been living on the streets by eleven and hustling by twelve, while she'd spent every day since she was nine training for her chance to be a police officer.

 _Can't believe I never realized how much stress she was under,_ a new wave of guilt hit him. _And that was_ before _she had a husband or baby growing inside her to worry about…_

Thinking about it again, he wondered if she actually had known. If she had, he doubted she would have pushed herself as hard as she had, even with such a dire case as the campground disappearances. But adding her job to the mix brought up a whole set of questions. Yes, she'd worked her ass off for fifteen years to get ready for the force, one of those also spent waiting for an acceptance letter that'd only come after Lionheart's Mammal Inclusion Initiative, then the nine months it took to get through the academy itself. But after all that, sacrificing so much to achieve her dream, she'd gambled that well-deserved badge on her second day in order to find a missing otter, then had given it up completely just a week later, after she'd said it was biology that had caused all those preds to go savage. The riots and hatred that had resulted had come so close to tearing the city apart, he was amazed it had been able to heal.

He cringed when those last thoughts crossed his mind, knowing he hadn't been at all fair to her. It was obvious how nervous she'd been, and that she'd ended up saying the first thing that had come to her mind, which had just happened to be the same speech they'd overheard that badger doctor giving Lionheart at Cliffside. The words hadn't even been hers, and he'd stormed out on her, peeling off the sticker Finnick had slapped on his shirt, crumpling it before he'd tossed it to the floor. All because he'd had a flashback at seeing the pictures of those predators, muzzled and wild-eyed, when she'd gone for her fox repellent after he'd snarled at her. Baring his claws at her just like another fox had the same day she'd announced her dream to the world.

Of course, he hadn't known that at the time, hadn't known anything about her childhood until she'd come home with him that night, since she'd given up her closet of an apartment after leaving the city. She'd stayed with him until he'd gone to the academy, when she'd finally had enough saved up to get her old place back. He'd thought about asking if she'd wanted to be his roommate, and now sorely wished he'd had the courage to. Maybe if she'd lived with him, if he'd been able to reveal his then still-budding feelings for her, she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed now, and he wouldn't be stuck in the hall until she woke up, whenever that would be.

Everyone else had already gone back to the precinct, Fangmeyer saying they still had a job to do, and that Judy would have all their tails if she found out they'd just been sitting around worrying about her. Bogo had called him later that afternoon, saying he and Hopps were on paid leave until further notice. It was clear she was in no shape to work, and the last thing he needed was seeing the other half of his best team in a hospital bed because he'd decided to burn himself at both ends. Nick had felt sick when he'd laughed, even as there'd been a spike of pride when the Chief revealed just how highly he thought of them. Of course, the buffalo had hung up before Nick could say anything in response, not that he had much of a heart for his usual sass at the moment.

Hell, snark and sarcasm were the least he'd give up if it meant having his best friend at his side again, even if now there was no chance of her becoming more.

 _Knock that off already, Wilde,_ he thought viciously. _She deserves every bit of happiness she can get her paws on, and if Darwin makes her happy, then you have no right to hope for anything else._

Still, he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt, that there weren't times he just wanted to curl up in bed and never come out. But he'd just have to suck it up and get over it. Sooner or later, this love would be old news, and once it was, he could finally pursue his own happiness, have the family he hadn't even realized he wanted so badly.

He cut the thoughts off when the door across from him opened, that same hare nurse from earlier gazing almost forlornly at him as she shut it softly behind her.

"She's comfortable now," she started, her voice low. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

He nodded. Weird, secretive bunny traditions or not, there was still doctor/patient confidentiality. But there was still one thing he needed to know.

"Will I be able to see her?" he asked. "Once she wakes up?"

The hare bit her lip, her tiny claws drumming on the edges of the slightly over-sized tablet she clutched to her chest.

"I-I'm afraid she'd have to ask for you personally," she swallowed. "Because her husband…has forbidden you from seeing her."


	7. A Quiet Promise

"Well, not just you," the nurse went on outside. "He's forbidden _anyone_ on the force from seeing her."

 _Well, that's not_ exactly _what I said…_

Darwin glanced up from the book in his lap, not that he was paying much attention to it. It was just either stare blankly down at that, or be forced to stare at his wife, lying silent and small in the bunny-sized hospital bed, her thin chest barely rising and falling with every soft breath that rasped from her lungs. She hadn't even woken up yet.

He knew it had been under-pawed of him, keeping her friends from work from seeing her, but the last thing she needed right now was any kind of reminder about that case. She'd start feeling guilty, knowing all those kids were still missing, their families still waiting and hoping for even the smallest bit of closure, and she was stuck in a hospital bed because he hadn't been careful enough. He hadn't been able to protect her.

Having been born in Zootopia and never left, he hadn't heard of Judy Hopps until that disaster of a press conference after she and Nick had found the missing, savage mammals. He'd known a rabbit had finally become part of the ZPD, of course, but he hadn't paid too much attention until then, mostly because it was when his own parents had started heavily hinting that it was time he got married and had a family. He was already twenty-six, after all. Judy had slipped from his mind after that, once he'd started having to come up with excuses for why he couldn't settle down, at least as soon as they'd wanted him to.

He was just like her in that respect, putting everything he had into achieving a dream he'd had since a kit. Even though a freelance graphic designer wasn't nearly as noble as being the first bunny in the ZPD, it was the only job he'd had in his life that truly made him happy, even if it didn't always pay the bills. That was what the night clerk gig at the hotel on the next street was for. There was one other career he wanted, though, but this one wasn't something he could get on his own.

He wanted to be a father, to have the large family his own parents hadn't been able to. His mother had been told she couldn't have children, and when she finally had gotten pregnant, after almost ten years of trying, the only ones who'd survived from the seven-kit litter had been him and his brother Daniel. The heartbreak from having to bury five babies had been too much for her, so despite having always wanted a big family, she'd gotten herself fixed, and to this day could still barely look at the kits of any species without breaking down in tears.

But Judy didn't want a family right now, she'd made that clear from the beginning. He got the feeling she'd never even thought about having kits before, having been single-minded in her desire to become a cop. From the sound of it she hadn't even been on a date before, and now here she was, married to a bunny she barely knew, because her parents were so worried she'd waste that part of her life if they didn't intervene. He hadn't been thrilled when he'd heard it from his folks, either, but he'd figured it was better than having them constantly on his tail about it.

But then he'd seen Judy walk down the aisle, wrapped in a soft cream gown and long matching veil that had glowed in the torchlight. Her smile, tight and unsure as it had been, had been as bright as the full moon overhead, and he was sure her ears had gone a shade darker when she'd looked at him, with those large eyes that put the purest amethyst to shame. Her paw had been soft as silk when she'd placed it in his, and when she'd spoken, her sweet, shy voice had pulled him completely under her spell.

 _Guess love at first sight really is a thing…_

He turned back to his wife, setting his book aside as he reached out to take her paw. How could he not have noticed how sick she had gotten? Thinking back on it, he realized she must have been hiding it from the start. He'd seen bottles for red-away eye drops in the trash more than once, same with pain pill bottles, how she'd flip between almost binge-eating and nearly starving herself. He'd chalked up that and her mood swings to the stress and sleep-loss brought on by the case, not the fact she'd been carrying his kits whilst also suffering from tape worms.

They'd barely had a chance to talk since they'd gotten back from their honeymoon, much less make love, and she'd spent most nights on the couch since they'd gotten back because she didn't want to wake him up, that and he couldn't keep his ass from sprawling across the whole bed at night. Not that she was much better about that, having spent so much of her life forced to share her space with hundreds of siblings, while he'd only had to share with one. They still had so much to learn about each other, and now she was nearly at death's door because he hadn't paid enough attention, hadn't picked up on just how much she was suffering.

 _I'll change that now, though,_ he thought, his paw tightening on hers. _I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Judy, I promise._

Nick glanced around as subtly as he could, making sure none of the staff would notice as he slipped into Judy's room, instead of whatever witness he'd claimed to be there to see that morning. Part of him was amazed how much using his shield like that had bothered him, when just about a year and a half ago he wouldn't have thought twice about abusing whatever authority he had, as long as it had gotten him what he wanted in the end. He really was a changed fox.

Once the door had shut behind him, he froze, barely able to process what he was seeing. Strong, vibrant, beautiful Judy Hopps, lying still and pale in a hospital bed, still in a grade three coma, if he'd overheard her doctor correctly. He padded to her bedside, doing his best to keep his claws off the floor until he knelt down next to it. He rested his crossed arms on the safety rail, laying his chin on them as he let a few tears drip from his eyes.

 _I still can't believe I never noticed how bad it was…_ he let the thought trail off. It had already kept him awake the two nights she'd been there, even more than the case their fellow officers were still investigating. _I hope they find those kids soon, or at least_ something _…_

Fangmeyer and Wolfard had promised to keep him up-to-date, but so far there hadn't been any real headway. The only thing they'd been able to learn was a rough pattern with the victims: each group had been half pred, half prey, all of varying species. Was that the message the perp wanted to send, that the two classes shouldn't be friends, much less even associate with each other? Or was that just some kind of sick coincidence? He honestly wasn't sure which idea scared him more.

 _It's happened too many times to just be coincidence,_ he pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. Fifteen minutes with her would just have to do for now. He tucked his phone away and got to his feet, slightly numb after having knelt for so long. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, the lightest brush of his lips against her fur. It wasn't nearly enough to sate his need for her, but it was all he would allow himself.

"I love you, Judy," he voiced almost silently. "Even if I can't show you the way I want to, I still want you to know."

He saw her nose twitch briefly in response, and could've sworn the barest hint of a smile touched her thin lips, already much more pink than they'd been before her collapse. She would beat this, he told himself, just like she'd beat everything else. And when she did, he'd do everything he could to be there for her, even if it was only in spirit.

 _We'll get through this, Carrots,_ he paused just before he touched the door, glancing back to smile over his shoulder. _I know we will._


	8. Two Kinds of Sickness

Allan Wolfard glanced around the half-filled diner, making sure none of their coworkers were watching as he passed the file under the table, his paw clasping tightly on his knee once Nick had taken it from him. Nick tucked it in the bag lying next to him, then dug through it and pulled out a signed, framed photo of Jackson Wilde, a blues singer from the height of the age and Nick's grandfather.

"You're lucky I'm related to this guy," Nick brushed some lint off the glass and slid it across the table. "Otherwise he never would've agreed to sign this."

"I know how much he hates giving out autographs," Allan picked up the frame like it was made of blown glass, running his paw lightly across the front as he tried so hard to not completely flip out. Jackson had been one of his heroes ever since he was a cub. "I owe you big time for this, Nick, thanks so much."

Nick shrugged, peeling the top off a creamer cup before dumping it into his coffee. He watched the white liquid swirl around a few seconds before stirring it, using the little distraction to get his head in order.

"You're kinda risking a lot for this," his eyes darted to the bag by his side. Sure, sharing information and evidence with coworkers while off-duty wasn't strictly illegal, but things got a little messy when those coworkers had been ordered off the case by way of medical leave. "It's the least I could do."

"Not that you'll find much you don't already know," Allan glanced around the diner again, scratching at the small flap of his collar that just never seemed to stay down. Located just a block from the precinct, Beth & John's was one of few family owned places left in the city, the interior a throwback to its 1950s roots—big black and white checkered tile, blocky red booths and a juke box set up by the light blue bar, complete with spinning chrome bar stools. The wall furthest from them had been pulled straight from an 80s arcade: Gauntlet, Galaga, Pac-Man, Q*bert and Tetris, flanked on either end by Fur Wars and Indiana Jones pinball machines. "It was slow going with you two working it, and now without her brains and your instincts, we're pretty much at a brick wall."

"Hey, I've got brains too," Nick complained, playfully scowling at him. Allan chuckled.

"I know, you just use yours to be a pain in the ass most of the time," he shook his head. "I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet with some of the stunts you've pulled."

Nick leaned back and crossed his arms, smug as a cat who got away with the cream.

"They just can't pin any of it on me, I grew up learning how to not leave a trace," he smiled. "You should just be glad I'm on your side now."

Allan shuddered.

"No kidding, some of those pranks were kinda brutal, even if they totally deserved it," he laid the photo on the seat next to him, still acting like it would shatter if he gripped it too hard. "And I thought Hopps was good in the ring, but you make her look like a newbie when you really get into it."

Nick shrugged again.

"Just another result of growing up on the streets, but I honestly forgot I could fight like that," he wrapped a paw around his mug, his claws nervously drumming the side. "It's not really something I'm too proud of, though."

"You don't have to be proud of it," Allan told him, after a few seconds of silence. It was getting hard to figure out what to say. "But you gotta admit it comes in handy sometimes."

Nick just stared down at his mug, his eyes clouding a bit. Allan noticed it'd been happening more and more often lately, especially since Judy had come back from a family reunion with a ring on her finger. They'd had a couple weeks to process it when her husband finally showed up, but none of them could get used to it. Especially since she was now lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"Uh…" the white wolf rubbed his neck. "So, how's Hopps doing?"

Nick was silent for a while, his eyes barely moving from the mug when he finally sighed.

"As good as can be expected, I guess. She was still out when I snuck in to see her a couple days ago. Darwin doesn't want anyone from work visiting for a while," he went on. "She'll feel guilty enough just being on the sidelines with this whole case, she'd probably lose it if she saw you guys were taking time away from it just to see her."

Allan nodded.

"As under-pawed as that is, I guess I can see where he's coming from," he scratched at his collar again. "As long as he tells her when she wakes up, so she doesn't think we're avoiding her on purpose."

Nick jumped a bit when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He wasn't used to having it on vibrate, but kept it set to that after one too many instances of the "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" chorus blaring when someone called. It had taken far longer than he liked to admit to figure out Judy had changed all his ringtones on the sly, even with her laughing her ass off each time it happened. He'd taught that devious bunny a little too well. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen, wincing when he saw the number.

"Looks like he won't have to, she's calling me," he got up and slipped outside, heading a few feet into the wide alley next to the building. He accepted the call just before it went to voicemail.

"Hey, sorry about that, Fluff," he leaned against the wall, free paw in his pocket. "Had to find a quiet spot to-"

He stopped when she sniffled, going stiff as a board as she whimpered his name.

 _"N-Nick, I-I…"_ she could barely form a sentence, his heart breaking more at every tearful huff that left her lips. _"I-I need to see you, p-please…"_

She broke down, and from the muffled sound he knew she'd clutched her phone to her chest. He waited until she calmed down some, checking the battery on his to see it was nearly full.

"I-I can turn on Muzzletime," he started, hating how his voice caught. It would kill his data for the month, but it'd be more than worth it just to see her. She sucked in a breath, then hiccuped.

 _"N-No, I…I need to_ see _you, Nick,"_ she finally managed. _"D-Darwin might be my husband, b-but I haven't even k-known him two months yet. H-He doesn't know me like you do…"_

Nick hesitated, knowing how Darwin would probably react if he caught them. But she needed him, and that was all that mattered. He sighed.

"Alright, I'm on my way now. Where do you wanna meet?"

She sniffed a while longer, and he could imagine her wiping her eyes with the back of her paw, just like she'd done the afternoon she'd found him by that bridge.

 _"T-There's a rec room,"_ she started. _"O-On my floor of the hospital. I-I'll be waiting on the couch by the windows. Please hurry…"_

The line went dead. Considering how long it must've been since she'd charged her phone, he wasn't surprised. He tucked his phone in his pocket and went back inside, seeing Allan digging in to a double bug burger. The wolf swallowed and wiped his mouth before pointing to the bag across from him.

"I asked for them to box your food up, and got Judy's usual, figured she could use it," he smiled. "And don't worry about paying, I was gonna take it up, anyway."

Nick had to fight the urge to hide the smile spreading across his face. He was still getting used to finally being part of a pack.

"Thanks, Tails, I'll pay you back when I can," he grabbed the food and the bag he'd left on his seat, pausing when Allan grabbed his arm.

"I'm pretty sure you already know this," he said, keeping his voice low. "But Judy can get pretty…clingy when she's emotional, and I doubt she's calm after everything that's happened. Her husband's bound to get the wrong idea if he sees you guys like that. Just be careful, okay?"

Nick looked at him, then nodded, gently pulling his arm away.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," he swallowed, setting the food back on the table so he could loop the strap of his bag over his head. "Were it not for the fact she was sobbing her eyes out the whole time, and that her phone died, I'd probably just go home and Muzzletime her. The last thing I want is to make things harder for her."

Allan tried to smile at him, but it didn't last long. He was one of the officers Nick often caught staring at him, if they didn't catch him staring first.

"Darwin's right to be jealous of you, Nick," he said, his ears going slightly pink. "You're a great guy, and you've known her way longer than he has."

Nick scoffed.

"I know I'm incredible, but I doubt he's actually jealous of me," his smug smirk disappeared, and his shoulders slumped. "After all, he's got Judy, and I'm here hating myself because I couldn't just mammal up and tell her how I felt."

Allan cringed. Clearly, that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Well…you still could," he started, haltingly. "I mean, she doesn't seem all that into him yet and…"

He trailed off as Nick slowly shook his head.

"No, I'm not selfish enough to break up someone else's relationship, especially a marriage," he looked up, and Allan wasn't surprised to see his eyes shining with unshed tears. "And she wouldn't have agreed to it if she didn't want it, otherwise it'd be void, I know that much about arranged marriages."

He sighed again, not even bothering to notice the other patrons that had started to stare at them.

"Anyway, thanks for the food, Tails," he grabbed the take-out bag, letting his arm fall limp to his side. "I-I better get going, Carrots is waiting for me."

Nick walked out with his tail just about dragging on the ground. Allan watched him go, then leaned back in the booth and shoved out a breath.

 _How could you do that to him, Hopps,_ he asked himself. _Even you should've been able to see how he felt about you._

He knew that wasn't fair to Judy, she could make whatever choice she wanted, but that didn't stop him from thinking it. It didn't help that Darwin wasn't really giving anyone too many reasons to like him at the moment, and he couldn't help but feel there was something seriously wrong with that bunny.

 _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do a background check on him,_ he scratched his cheek, where fur was still growing back over a cut he'd needed stitched up. _I just won't say anything unless I find something._

Nodding to himself, he grabbed his burger and downed the last few bites; Fangmeyer would kill him if he came back late from lunch again.

* * *

Nick spotted Judy right away; she was the only one in the large rec room anywhere near the floor to ceiling windows. The sun was coming in almost full force through them, and everyone else was staying as far from them as possible. Sitting on scraped pleather couches in front of the TVs hung on the other three walls, in overstuffed chairs reading books, magazines or scrolling through something on a phone or tablet. There were even some younger kids playing with blocks and dolls in one corner, a kudu he recognized as her old neighbor Bucky standing close by. Judy was curled up on a love seat just a shade or two lighter than her eyes, and even from this distance, it was obvious how much better she already looked. And also how much worse.

"Hey, Carrots," he sat next to her, setting the food on the floor. It was hard to miss the PICC line that pierced her left arm. "How're you feeling?"

Her eyes were red, her tears only half-dried on her cheeks, but she still managed a bright, cheerful smile.

"Better than I have in weeks…mostly…" she rubbed her eyes, already sniffling again. "I-I didn't even know I was pregnant…"

She covered her face with her paws and leaned into him. He'd comforted her so many times by now it was an automatic reflex to put his arm around her, pulling her against his side so she could cry into his shirt.

"I can't imagine how difficult that must've been for you, Judy," he rubbed her back, his claws dragging lightly along her side. After a few minutes that passed like hours, she calmed down enough to speak, rubbing her face deeper into his shirt before looking up at him.

"I-It happened during our honeymoon," she started. "W-We were drunk and, I-I'd kept forgetting to refill my prescription. W-when I woke up the next morning, I-I hurt so much I couldn't even move…"

She'd told him she was still a virgin, that she'd been too focused on becoming a cop to even think about liking someone, much less actually sleep with them. Not that anyone would've wanted to, since she'd been the oddball bunny doe with dreams besides getting married and having six hundred kits. The fact she always pushed against the norm and didn't let anyone stop her was just one of the reasons he'd fallen for her, the rest too numerous to list. Subconsciously, his arm tightened around her, her little sigh of contentment as she cuddled even closer telling him it had been just the right move.

Or in this case, just the wrong one.

"Uh, listen, Fluff," he pulled back, as much as he hated to. "I know you probably don't have much of an appetite right now, but I brought us some food, and it'd be a shame to let it go cold."

She looked over the edge of the couch, her ears perking up a bit when she saw the bag from Beth & John's.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," she slid to the floor, gripping the edge of the cushion as she wobbled a bit on her feet. He put a paw on her back again, reaching down for the bag as he got up. "Follow me, I know a place where no one will bother us."

She gripped his wrist the whole time they were walking, curling more into herself the further they got from the rec room. Her paws tightened in his fur when she finally stopped, nudging open the white door with her foot before trying to pull him inside. He didn't even budge, highlighting just how much strength she'd lost.

"Ugh, I am so gonna have to hit the gym after this," she laughed weakly. "Or you should just think about cutting back on all those blueberry treats you scarf when you think I'm not looking."

Deciding he'd messed with her long enough, he stepped in after her, reaching for the knob to shut the door behind him. Only to find there wasn't one.

"One of the nurses showed me this place this morning," she'd let go of his wrist, but hadn't turned to him yet. "I-It's an old office back from when this place was built. It was supposed to be blocked off during the last round of renovations, but he decided to make it into a private lounge for VIPs."

She gave that weak laugh again, still not facing him.

"So you can imagine how surprised I was when he told me about it, but we shouldn't have to worry about being…" she trailed off when his tail curled around her ankles, the tip brushing the hem of her hospital gown.

"You're starting to shiver a bit, Fluff," he said flatly. He looked down at her. "And you wanted to talk about something important, didn't you?"

Her trembling shoulders went stiff; she dropped his arm, pulling away from his tail like the touch of it burned. He sighed, looking up to see a dark green couch set against the off-white wall, with a long, cherry wood table in front of it.

"We don't have to eat, but we should at least sit down, you don't want to push yourself too much," he kept up that cool, "could barely care" tone, walking past her and setting the bag on the table. When he looked up at her, he wasn't surprised to see tears leaking down her cheeks.

"I-I took pills that had t-tape worm eggs in them, Nick," she started, her tears spattering on the floor. "I-I lost my kits, a-and I didn't even know I was having them!"

She barely made it a step before she fell to her knees, hardly even bothering to catch herself as sobs racked her small body. As much as the bitter part of him said to keep his distance, he got up and went to sit next to her, taking her in his lap and tucking her under his chin.

"I-I mean, I-I probably would've ended it anyway, o-or given them up for adoption, b-but it would've been _my_ choice, n-not because I…" she clutched his shirt, sobbing brokenly into it. "B-Because I didn't take care of myself like I should have!"

She thumped his chest, each strike weaker than the last. Finally, her paw went limp, sliding down to fall at her side. He didn't know how long they sat there with her cradled against him, wrapped tightly in his arms. Finally, when his feet started falling asleep beneath him, he shifted his grip so she reclined in one arm, pushing himself up with the other. She'd never been particularly heavy to him, he'd just played it up quite a bit, but now it felt almost like he was just moving air. She managed a breathless laugh.

"Remember how I always used to joke about how scrawny you were?" she ran a paw down his chest again. "Guess I can't really say that anymore…"

He chuckled as he sat on the couch, setting her back in his lap.

"Not with the way you push me in the gym, Fluff," he leaned back, his gut clenching when he smelled her tears. He managed to keep his small smile on, though, at least she was able to joke with him now. "But I think I'm starting to like it."

She giggled again, and he could've sworn her ears got a tinge darker. Her eyes even seemed to be getting some of their old sparkle back.

"From the way vixens, and really any females, have started staring at you, I don't think you're the only one," she rested her head on his shoulder, tracing the line of buttons down the front with a tiny claw. He'd almost forgotten he'd owned the short-sleeve black shirt, buried in the back of his closet with a pair of dark-wash jeans he'd been surprised had still fit. Maybe he should start thinking about doing his laundry more than once a month… "You've gotten really popular, Slick."

"Have I?" he'd almost completely spaced out. He shrugged. "I've always been popular, Fluff, you just weren't around to see it until now."

She rolled her eyes.

"Har har," she turned to the plastic bag on the table. "That stuff's probably ice cold by now, think you'll still be able to stomach it?"

"I'm more worried about you being able to," he leaned forward, thankful his russet fur disguised the heat in his ears when she was pressed closer against him. "You haven't exactly had much of an appetite lately."

"I know, but that's just because I've thrown most of it right back up," she played with the ear laying limp on her shoulder. "T-That's why you found that muffin in the trash a couple weeks ago. I-I was saving it for later and accidentally knocked it in there. By the time I remembered it, they'd already changed the bags out."

He cringed as he set the food next to them, now he felt like even more of an asshole. He shoved out a breath.

"And here I've been thinking you just didn't appreciate me anymore, you haven't really had much to do with me since you met Darwin."

She looked up at him.

"Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you felt like that!" she hugged his shoulders. "I-I'm just still trying to get used to this whole marriage thing, a-and I've been feeling so horrible lately…"

She tightened her hold on him.

"I'll always appreciate you, Slick, you're my best friend, probably ever," she pushed back just enough to meet his gaze, reaching up to trace a paw along his muzzle. "You're so important to me, Nick, and I'm so, so sorry I hurt you like that. I don't know what I was-"

He put a finger to her mouth, letting his claw lightly graze her lower lip as he dragged it down to trace her chin. All it would take was a slight tip of her head, and their lips would touch when he leaned in close. But as sorely tempted as he was to do so, he'd refrain, so long as that band glinted on her paw. They were pushing the limit just with her sitting in his lap like she was.

"It's fine, Carrots, you've been under a lot of stress, more than the rest of us," he pulled his paw away, putting on a smile. "You're already looking a lot better, though, guess some time away is just what you needed."

She blushed.

"I honestly didn't notice I was pushing myself so hard, I was just so focused on this case. Speaking of which, I called the Chief when I woke up yesterday, and he said we'd both been put on paid leave," she followed one of the random swirls stitched into his shirt in black thread. "Me, I can understand, but why would he do that to you?"

He shrugged, grabbing her paw and putting it back in her lap. He'd barely been able to feel her touch, but it had still sent sparks through him. And the last thing either of them needed was him losing control.

"I think it had something to do with the fact you won't be around to keep an eye on me for a while, Tails even said he was surprised I haven't been fired yet."

She giggled.

"Afraid I have to agree with him there, Slick," she looked down at his paw, her eyes seeming to linger a second on his claws. He'd kept them slightly longer and sharper since joining the force. She swallowed. "I can only imagine how awesome of a cop you'd be if you actually put some energy into doing your job."

He scoffed.

"You should all count yourselves lucky I don't focus on that, otherwise there wouldn't be any criminals left for you to catch!"

She snorted, then let out the first real laugh he'd heard from her in weeks.

"Considering some of the stunts you've pulled, I guess we should," she shook her head, and he was glad she no longer seemed dizzy after doing so. "You really put a lot of thought into those."

He smirked, throwing an arm over the back of the couch.

"Hey, gotta make sure I leave my mark on the place, I'm not about to fade into obscurity!"

"With you being the first fox officer, and me being the first bunny? I don't think that'll happen any time soon, Slick," she leaned against his chest, sighing contentedly. "I certainly won't let it happen."

"Neither will I, Fluff," he wrapped an arm around her again, then let his lips barely brush the top of her head. "But what do you say we get this food eaten? Tails paid for it, be a shame to let it go to waste."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it would, even if I have no idea why you call him that."

He looked down at her.

"You've never seen how that thing moves when he gets excited? He could make a second job out of being a living duster, or a fan."

She laughed again. God, he loved hearing her laugh.

"You're never gonna grow out of the nickname thing, are you, Slick?"

"Not if I can help it, Fluff," he grinned at her. "Not if I can help it."


	9. Different Eyes

He didn't think it could ever be so dark. His night vision had never been the best, but it was usually enough. Now, though, it was like his eyes had been completely ripped out. His head certainly hurt enough for that to be a possibility. But that only meant every other sense was hyped up to eleven, allowing him to feel every loose piece of debris under his paws, smell the musty dampness that choked every pained breath he tried to drag into his lungs. His ears twitched as he picked up a sound, coming from every corner of the black room at once, yet too low to make out what it was.

He tried to think back, to remember what the hell could have happened to land him there. Trapped in total darkness, so weak he could barely crouch on all fours, his stomach churning at even the thought of standing upright. His head pounding with the smallest twitch of his whiskers. His ears flicked back at a new sound, and he finally noticed one felt slightly heavier than the other, that there was something crusted along the base. He focused on the noise, using the barely audible static to try and center himself, as much as he could now, anyway.

 _"_ _Ah, glad you're finally awake, son,"_ the voice was deep and friendly, which only made the dread in his gut worsen. _"I was starting to think I'd had a little too much fun."_

He looked around, but of course still couldn't see anything. Reaching up, he traced a claw along his ear, freezing when he found the tiny mic, crudely pierced through the membrane and stitched heavily in place.

 _"_ _You can go ahead and take the mic out, if you want, son,"_ the voice went on, still in that jovial tone. _"But I'm afraid you'd miss out on all the excitement I have planned."_

"W-W-What excitement?" it took everything he had to just stutter the sentence out. It made him realize how thirsty he was, his mouth dry than Sahara Square and twice as gritty from his time on the floor. "W-Where am I? What's gonna happen to me?"

The voice was quiet, and his heart picked up its pace when a low grinding sounded, the pitch black around him lightening to the darkest of grays. With it also came a new sound, a whimpering he hadn't been able to hear before. He followed it, too quickly, crying out when his muzzle collided with something solid and bitter cold.

 _"_ _I'm afraid that's too many questions for now, son,"_ the voice finally spoke up again. _"But I can answer one of them…"_

The pause that followed was only a few seconds, but it passed by like the slowest of days.

 _"_ _I have something_ amazing _planned, but I'm afraid I'm not quite ready yet_ ," another pause. _"And you've been given the great honor of being part of that plan."_

He gulped. The voice just got more excited as it talked, yet somehow never wavered from that even tone. Glancing around again, he tried to center on that soft whimpering, but like that sound from before, it seemed to echo from everywhere at once.

"W-Will you let us go?" he asked, barely able to hear himself over the blood pounding in his ears. "O-Once you're done with us?"

 _"_ _I'll have to,"_ the voice answered, as though it were the most logical thing in the world. _"This would all be pointless if I kept you locked up here."_

He froze. As if there wasn't enough to worry about with all this. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't keep the last question from leaving his lips.

"But…if you were just gonna let us go…why'd you take us in the first place?"

At this, overhead lights flared on, sharp bolts of pain pulsing through every inch of his body. When his burning, tearing eyes finally adjusted, he looked around to find himself in an empty dirt chamber, almost like the burrows and dens so many mammals had dug for themselves millennia ago. The only difference was the thick glass wall he'd crashed in to before, covered in claw marks of every size and depth, swaths of every kind of fur littering the floor along its edge. He wasn't the first one to have been trapped here, and the sickening, frigid horror twisting in his gut told him he wouldn't be the last. But it seemed the voice wasn't done just yet.

There was a soft click in his ear, and noise he'd heard when he'd first woken up suddenly faded. And with it, the opaque glass slowly cleared, revealing a room identical to his, and a small, furry shape curled in a ball on that other side, wearing scraps of clothes he knew all too well.

"Sheila!" he ran back to the glass on all fours, dropped to his knees and pounded on it. "Sheila, please, wake up! Say something!"

But she didn't move, and all he was left with was a spinning head and a bruised, shaking fist.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but you're wasting your time, son,"_ the voice sounded sad, almost disappointed. _"This window is soundproofed. She can't hear you."_

"Then why show her to me?!" he whirled, his eyes flashing as they scanned his half of the chamber, his muzzle twitching as he tried not to release a primal cry of rage.

"You hurt and kidnapped all of my friends," he snarled, his fear completely forgotten. "What the fuck are you planning, you freak?!"

It was utterly silent, his shout echoing in his ears as he panted, going back to all fours as his dizzying weakness overtook the surge of adrenaline. When the voice finally spoke, it was low, every trace of glee completely erased.

 _"_ _You think I'm a freak?!"_ it demanded furiously. _"How dare you, you don't even know me!"_

"You're stealing kids from campsites," he countered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He was done letting this mammal see his fear. "And you've got us locked up who freaking knows where. What am I supposed to think?"

It was quiet again, and this time the voice hummed thoughtfully, a light scratching eking its way through the underlying static.

 _"_ _I guess you're right, what_ are _you supposed to think in this situation?"_ there was some shuffling, like whoever the voice belonged to was settling back in something. _"Well, in that case, it's only fair I explain some things to you."_

Another pause, then a sigh that sounded so weary, as though this mammal had the weight of the world on their shoulders.

 _"_ _I grew up as an outcast because of what I was,"_ they started, their voice low again. _"And I've made it my mission to show the so-called 'normal mammals' that I'm no different than they are."_

They trailed off, their voice taking on a knife-hard edge when they finally spoke again.

 _"_ _And you are just one of the mammals I've picked to help me do that."_

* * *

Sheila Whitetail, the only child of an old, wealthy family, and a lifelong beauty queen. She'd been part of the latest group, the fifth mass kidnapping to happen in barely two months. Allan clicked his pen in agitation, his dark amber eyes flicking between the crime scene report taking up his monitor, and the girl's Furbook profile pulled up on his phone. He'd take a male over her any day, but even he couldn't miss the fact she was gorgeous, or that she was barely sixteen years old.

"I just don't get it," he leaned back with a groan, tilting his head back to work out the kinks that came with being stuck bent over a desk. "What the hell's this nut job's supposed to be planning?"

"If I could tell you that, I'd check myself into psychiatric care," Stephanie Fangmeyer quipped, sitting with her back to him. "Because I'd clearly need it."

Allan rolled his eyes, balling up a scrap of paper and flicking it over his shoulder.

"Very funny, fifth grader," she griped playfully, then flicked it back at him. They'd been best friends since preschool, and had constantly pushed each other to do better in the academy, both graduating near the top of their class. He was still sure that rhino must have cheated somehow, since she'd been caught red-hoofed tampering with evidence for her brother's murder trial. She'd been fired, her name blacklisted, and the hot-headed, hateful bull had still ended up with life in prison. Allan shook his head, bringing his mind back to the present.

"I've gotta do _something_ to chill out," he spun his chair to face her, not surprised to see she'd already done the same. "The more I think about how stuck we are on this case, the more pissed off I get at it all!"

"I don't blame you," she dropped her face in her paws, groaning loudly in frustration. "We might as well just start calling this thing a cold case now…"

Allan shook his head and spun back around.

"I don't think we have to go _that_ far, not yet, anyway," he woke up his phone, hitting Furbook's search bar and typing in another name from the latest group. Adam Fawnworth, age seventeen and captain of his school's basketball team. Also quite the good-looking kid. He whistled. "Damn, if only I'd looked that good in high school!"

Stephanie giggled. Most mammals went through their "awkward phase" in middle school, but his had started their freshman year and stuck around straight until graduation. He'd finally lost the baby fat when they'd started training for the academy, and so far done a pretty good job of keeping it off. Not that she'd ever noticed how nice he looked without a shirt, or soaking wet.

 _Bad kitty,_ she chided herself. _Get your mind out of the gutter!_

Of course, he was also gay as Peter Pan on a pair of ice skates, so there'd never be a chance he'd get with her. He seemed more into foxes, anyway, if the way he stared at Nick when they all worked out together was any clue.

 _But then most mammals have a hard time keeping their eyes off him now, gay or straight._

Judy was in much the same boat, though more for a reason besides her looks. She was abnormally strong for a bunny, something that apparently ran in her family, and she'd spent most of her teen years taking advantage of it. Even if it still hadn't come close to preparing her for just how rough the academy would be.

"You doing okay there, Stripes?"

Stephanie almost jumped out of her seat. She spun, her wide eyes narrowing when she saw the light smirk on Nick's face, even if it didn't hide the concern in his eyes. She rolled hers, making sure to hit him in the face with her tail when she turned back to her desk. He didn't even flinch.

"Aren't you supposed to be on medical leave right now, Wilde?" she asked flatly. From the corner of her eye, she saw him shrug, paws tucked partway in his pockets.

"Buffalo Butt just said I couldn't work, doesn't mean I can't still stop by," he looked over at Allan, who was making a show of keeping his back to the fox. In his dark-wash jeans and black shirt, the top button undone and no ugly tie around his neck, Nick actually looked presentable for once, handsome if she told the whole truth. He slid his reflective aviators to the top of his head, bringing his sharp, dark green eyes into view. "And from the way you two are acting, I'm guessing you haven't gotten too far?"

She glared at him a second longer, then shook her head.

"No, if anything, we've taken a step back," she woke up her monitor, turning it to show him the photos she'd been looking at. "We had another abduction last night, with even _less_ wrong at the scene than before."

Rubbing his chin, Nick stepped closer, his eyes narrowing as he focused on them. Judy's scent was all over him, but there was nothing remotely sexual about it, he must have just come from visiting her.

"So, uh, how's Judy doing?" she wasn't sure why she sounded so nervous. He studied the crime scene pictures a minute before sighing, his shoulders slumping even more than they'd already been.

"To put it bluntly, she's basically heartbroken," he rubbed a paw over his eyes, then pinched the space between them. "I mean, she doesn't want kits right now, but she lost them before she even knew she was gonna have them, and _Darwin's_ made it so none of us can see her unless she specifically asks for us."

It was hard to miss the extra bitterness that coated the rabbit's name. Stephanie looked at him.

"Can he do that?"

Nick shrugged again, his whole form now stiff with tension.

"She was unconscious at the time, so she didn't really have a say in the matter," his sharp white fangs flashed in a sneer. "And if I've read him half as well as I think I have, he hasn't even told her about it."

"Why would he?" Allan turned his chair around, his ears perking up as his eyes darted across Nick, then falling back down as he started talking. "You know how Judy gets when someone tries making a choice for her, no matter what it's for."

Stephanie shivered. Judy was a sweet, bubbly bunny most of the time, but she had a temper to rival Bogo's, with thankfully far fewer things that set it off. And one of those was when she thought someone felt she couldn't make her own choices, no matter what state she might be in at the time. They'd all been on the receiving end of at least one of those explosions, and it was all they'd needed to never attempt it again. Even Nick, who did just about everything he could to aggravate her and get her goat, knew not to cross that line unless he had a death wish. Which her husband apparently did.

"She's already looking a lot better, though," Nick cut in. "And she was able to hold the food down when I left, even if she didn't eat much of it."

"At least there's that," she turned back to her computer. "How long do you think it'll be until you're both back?"

"Hard to say," Nick tapped his sunglasses, making them fall cleanly back in place. "I doubt he's gonna let me back on until she's recovered, I'm too big a risk on my own."

They all laughed. It felt great to. Then he got right back to business, leaning in and lowering his voice.

"But just because we're on leave, doesn't mean we'll stop looking into it, or at least I won't," he glanced at the crime scene photos again. The same lack of disturbance to anything set back from the fire pit, the flurry of claw marks, paw and hoof prints from the perp and the victims. But there was almost no blood, no torn clothes. "The scene's way too clean, we sure this is the same guy?"

"It fits the rest of the MO," Allan dug through a small pile of papers on his desk. "The group was half prey, half pred, all high school age."

Nick hummed thoughtfully, his tail frizzing when the echo of footsteps started thudding toward them.

"Shit, better hightail it," he looked at them both, nodding once. "Keep me updated, and I'll let you know if I find anything."

They barely had time to nod back before he was gone, his tail flicking out the door just a few seconds later.

"Damn, he's as fast as Hopps…" Allan muttered, and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"You should see him at the range," she murmured back. "He's managed to get entire clips through the same exact hole in his targets, not even Bogo's that good!"

"Most of the snipers in the freaking ZBI aren't that good," he shook his head. "Makes me wonder why he's wasting his time here when he could be in the major leagues right now!"

"Probably because he won't go anywhere without Judy, and she turned down the offer when they approached her after the Night Howler case."

It had shocked everyone when those agents had shown up, just before Nick had left for the academy, going straight to Judy and saying they had the perfect spot for her on the team. But she'd declined almost before they'd finished talking, saying a cop was all she'd ever wanted to be, and that she wasn't about to abandon her partner before she even had a chance to work with him. They'd tried several more times after that, and each time had gotten the same answer.

 _That bunny really knows what she wants,_ Allan thought to himself. _Until it's got nothing to do with her job, then she's clueless._

That was the problem with someone putting all their effort into one path, they ended up missing everything else life had to offer, and usually didn't notice until it was way too late to do anything about it. And that was exactly what had happened with her.

 _Hopefully I can find something on that guy soon,_ he hadn't had a chance to start Darwin's background check yet, it would most likely have to wait until they'd caught their little half-and-half kidnapper. _It's getting hard to see them like this…_

"Hey, Al?" Fangmeyer's reflection waved over her shoulder on his computer screen. "I thing I just found something…"


	10. Determinations

Darwin's nose twitched; he leaned closer to the pile of Judy's clothing, taking deep breaths to draw in more of the fading scent that had kicked off his instincts. It was still fairly new to him, but it was one she was apparently quite familiar with.

 _Nick, that fox she works with._

He wasn't sure what it was about the mammal that set off alarm bells, there was just something he didn't like about him. Several of his cousins were adopted foxes and other smaller predators, his favorite aunt as a kit had been married to the same one for forty years now. There was some jealousy there, since Nick knew his own wife better than he did, but that wouldn't be true for much longer, especially once they actually decided to start having kits. Nick did have a criminal background, though it looked like one of the worst things he'd done was pick locks for friends who'd lost or forgotten the keys to their apartments or cars. Or more recently for the occasional coworker who'd managed to lock them in their cruisers.

 _Guess they really are just like us,_ Darwin chuckled, tossing the last of their light-colored clothes in the washing machine. That Saturday being one of the few days off where he was too wired to sleep, he'd spent the morning cleaning the apartment from top to bottom, and had started on the laundry while he waited for the kitchen floor to dry. Anything to keep his mind off all those kids that had gone missing, and where his wife still was.

 _It shouldn't be too much longer before they release her,_ he tossed in a detergent pod and shut the lid, blinking to clear his eyes before setting the cycle. _And I plan on making this place look as good as possible._

He stopped when he saw the black frame hung across the hall, the picture inside one of hundreds that had been snapped at their wedding. His family had finally managed to drag Judy away from hers long enough to get a good shot of them both, and even though she'd been smiling like crazy, at least partially from the appletinis she'd downed through the night, she'd kept space between them. Not enough for anyone to notice unless they were looking, but enough for him to know she hadn't been entirely comfortable with the situation. But then, he hadn't been, either.

All he'd been able to get out of his parents was that he was being married into the Hopps family, but for some reason they'd been pretty tight-lipped about who it would be. He'd already known about them, of course, pretty much every bunny in or around Zootopia did, they were one of the biggest providers of veggies and fruits for prey-centered restaurants, not to mention one of the biggest and oldest families in the area. So, it had been a little daunting, to be sure, and once he'd actually seen who his bride was, he could sort of understand why they'd kept it so quiet.

Judy was a weird bunny, there were no two ways about it. She was unusually tall and slim, pretty much the only one in her family to have her brownish-gray coloring and black-tipped ears. There was also the not-so-little detail of her wanting to be a police officer, something, as far as he knew, no rabbit had ever even attempted before. But she'd succeeded in proving every one of her naysayers wrong, and had even had more than a paw in bringing about the first fox officer. Her choice of job, and best friend, was odd enough. The fact that, from a young age, she'd seemed to have no interest in starting a family, or even having a relationship, had set her completely apart from most of the Tri-Burrows, and really any rabbit she happened to come across.

But then, he'd been strange in many of those respects, too. Not many bunnies were spotted like he and his brother were, and both of them almost towered over the general bunny populace. A graphic designer wasn't nearly as out there as a cop, but any job that had them inside and staring at a screen most of the time was one bunnies tended to shy from. It was why so many rabbit schools were mostly outside, and still relied on whiteboards and books where most for other species had switched to tablets and laptops. He also enjoyed the occasional cricket shake, something most prey in general found repulsive, and he'd be lying just a little if he said he didn't enjoy how nauseous some of them looked if they happened to catch him with one.

Then there was the carrot thing. The idea that they were pretty much all rabbits ate, that all the other foods they grew were just to help keep their huge farms from going under. When the truth was the things were like candy and cake to other mammals: great for an occasional treat, but illness-inducing in large quantities, and much more so than just a bad stomachache. He'd learned early on that Judy wasn't particularly fond of them, not that he minded, since a few bites was all it took to send him into anaphylactic shock.

 _And that is_ not _something I want to go through again…_

He went to get the vacuum from the front closet, really more of a dip in the wall than anything else, but it served its purpose, stopping when his phone went off in his pocket. Judy had changed his ringtone to Nancy Sownatra's "These Hooves are Made for Walking" after he'd shared that Daniel had played it constantly when it had come out just to piss him off. It still did, but he knew if he did change it, she'd just pick an even more annoying song to replace it next time. He pulled it out and accepted the call, frowning when the voice on the line wasn't the one he'd expected.

 _"She's not really yours, you know,"_ it was deep, unfamiliar. _"She never will be."_

"What the heck are you talking about?" Darwin's foot started thumping against the dark tan carpet. "Who is this?"

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ the voice went on. _"I'm just suggesting you enjoy her while you can."_

"What do you mean?" Darwin stomped his foot to stop the tapping. "This had better just be another one of your sick jokes, Daniel."

The voice laughed.

 _"Go ahead and keep thinking that, if it helps you,"_ it was clear the mammal was smiling. _"But it's not going to change anything."_

A pause, so long he thought the line had gone dead.

 _"Oh, and if you tell_ anyone _about this little call, when I finally do catch up with her, I'll send her back to you in pieces."_

The call clicked off, Darwin staring blankly down at his phone when he pulled it from his ear. That couldn't have just been what he thought it was, that hasn't just been a call threatening his wife.

 _I've got to tell Bogo about this,_ he told himself, then swallowed hard. _But if I do, they'll…_

He couldn't even finish the thought. No, he'd have to do this himself, he had to protect her, like he'd failed to do before.

 _I promise, Judy,_ he swallowed again, forcing his ears down against his back to keep them from shaking. _I'll do everything I have to keep you safe this time, I'm not going to lose you!_

* * *

Stephanie curled up against Ben on the couch, trying not to cringe as the extra fat on his cheek drooped across her ear. He'd been pudgy when they'd met on her first day, but nothing like he was now, but for some reason she'd never been able to bring up the fact that she, and pretty much everyone he knew, was starting to worry about him.

"Uh, hey, Steph?" he shifted, grabbing the remote from the back of the couch and shutting off the television, in the middle of Gazelle's latest music video. She pulled away and stared at him, her mouth gaping a bit.

"You never turn off Gazelle…"

He shifted again, his nervous body language a contrast to the steely look in his warm brown eyes.

"I know, but this is more important, and I never thought I'd say that, either," he went on, smiling just slightly at her expression. But it soon dropped back into a frown. "I've seen how you look at other guys, especially Allan and Nick, and I'm starting to think you-"

"No," she cut him off, taking his paw in hers. "That's nowhere close to why, I…i-it's just…"

"They're in way better shape than me," he finished for her, with no trace of bitterness. "It's fine, you can say it, I know I'm not the fittest guy around."

She didn't say anything, not sure where he was going with it. She looked down at their paws, her confusion rising when he turned his and wove their fingers together. It was a long time before he spoke again, his voice low and scared.

"I went to the doctor this morning, you know that," he glanced up at her, and she nodded. "And, well, he told me if I don't start losing weight _now,_ I'll be in trouble. He's been saying that for years, and I've just let it get completely out of paw…"

He looked at her again, his eyes still serious.

"But I haven't done anything like this since the academy, I don't have much clue where to start now," he tightened his grip on her paw. "Will you help me, Stephanie, please?"

She gaped at him, hardly able to believe what she'd just heard.

"O-Of course I will, Ben," she hugged him. "But I don't think I'll be able to help too much for now, with this case and everything…"

"Don't worry about that," he assured her. "I should be able to at least get started by myself, but I'll need you to keep me at it, cuff me and drag me outside if you have to."

She chuckled, her ears heating up a bit. She was already trying to imagine what he'd look like after he slimmed down, or bulked up, whichever direction he decided to go.

"I'll do whatever I can, Ben," she smiled. "Maybe you could even start coming to the gym with me and the others, then we could all be there for you!"

Ben's ears went almost flat against his head.

"I think it'll be a while before I get to that," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Right now, it'll just be walks in the park, less junk food, stuff like that. I thought it'd be a good place to start."

She nodded, then cuddled back against him as he turned on the TV again. Ben was one of the sweetest, most caring and thoughtful guys she knew, and had stayed by her side through much harder things. She'd do whatever she could to help him reach his goal, for however long it took him to.

 _I'll do anything to make him happy,_ she looked down at their paws, still clasped in his lap. _Just like he does for everyone else. It's the least I can do for him…_


	11. First Cracks

Allan still couldn't even begin to process what Stephanie had uncovered that afternoon. It had even shaken her up enough that she'd had to clock out early, once she'd finished throwing up her lunch in the small trash can they kept in their cubical. He hadn't lasted much longer, but had at least managed to keep his food down, barely. He'd called up Nick the second he'd gotten in his car, telling the fox to meet him at his apartment ASAP for a major update. Nick's fur had still been damp from a shower when he arrived over an hour later, his heavy breathing and the backpack slung over his shoulder saying he'd run straight from the gym.

"I got a call from Stripes, too," he said between pants. "If it's enough to make _her_ sick, then it's gotta be bad."

"Oh, it's worse," Allan pulled his laptop from its bag and set it on the coffee table, glancing sidelong at his friend while it booted back up. "I really wish I didn't have to show you this…"

"You and me both," Nick climbed up on the couch and sat close to the edge, his tail tucked in his lap and hanging limp between his knees. Allan had made sure a trash can was well within reach, just in case one of them needed it. "But if it gets us closer to solving this case, then I'm all in."

"Alright," Allan typed in his password and pulled up the email Stephanie had forwarded to him. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

He downloaded the attachments and opened them, bringing up photo after photo, each one out of focus, but even a blind mammal would be able to see what they depicted.

"Oh god…" Nick had seen more than his fair share of insane shit on the streets, it had practically been a way of life, but even the worst hadn't been anywhere near what he stared at now. Reptiles, birds, even some larger bugs, all either cut up at the joints or sewn back together along them, creating spliced creatures straight out of creepy sci-fi films. The tangles of organs and other strips of meat and tissue, along with the blood that was a shining, dripping scarlet backdrop for each of them, had been yanked straight from the most twisted horror movies. He slammed a paw over his mouth when he started dry-heaving, thankful his lunch had already made its way through his system. "W-What the _fuck_ am I _looking_ at?!"

Allan bit his lip, his nose wrinkling as he was forced to imagine what the tiny, rotting corpses must have smelled like.

"The, uh, _creations_ of…" he minimized several pictures, then enlarged a photocopy of a faded, official-looking document. "Tybalt Runes, a medical student that was expelled when one of his professors caught him… _experimenting_ with donated corpses after-hours."

He minimized a few more things, then brought up a therapist's transcript.

"He was first admitted to Cliffside Psychiatric Hospital when he was four, after his parents found him ripping the heads and limbs off all his stuffed toys," he read further, his jaw dropping. "He was admitted again when he was ten, when he was caught gutting several koi fish he'd stolen from their neighbor's backyard pond."

He shuddered and turned the computer toward Nick.

"And it just gets worse from there."

Nick looked at him, then dragged the laptop closer, his eyes going wide as he scanned the rest of the transcript. Tybalt hadn't been admitted again, having gone through several kinds of therapy and been given anti-psychotic medications to help quell his violent urges. It wasn't until he'd been half-way through medical school that his "interests" had reared their ugly heads again, with his experimenting on corpses after class and catching the reptiles, bugs and birds that had become those gruesome little displays he'd been proud enough to photograph. His stomach twisting on itself, he pushed the computer back, eyeing the garbage can between them as he tried to fight down the burning in his throat.

"H-How the hell did that guy even get _in_ to medical school? Don't they check for these kinds of things?"

Allan shrugged, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

"I'm pretty sure cash changed paws to keep all this under wraps. His parents weren't exactly millionaires," he added, scratching his cheek. He wished his fur would just grow back already! "But they did have money, they were both pretty well-known surgeons."

Nick rolled his eyes, having finally gained control of his nausea.

"That explains why his work is so clean, at least in one respect," he spat in the can, then wiped his mouth. "You really think he might be our guy?"

Allan shrugged again.

"I honestly have no idea. He disappeared a few months after the expulsion, and I mean literally disappeared, as in any record of his existence was pretty much erased."

Nick looked at him, then at his laptop.

"But then, how did Stripes…"

"It was attached to an email she got," he opened the computer again and pulled up a copy of it. "But I couldn't begin to tell you what the hell it's supposed to say."

He turned it toward Nick.

"It's like it was written by an alien or something."

Nick glanced at it, then chuckled.

"That's just some weird font, let me see it," he dragged it closer, highlighted the body of text and copied it. "Must be a custom one, because I've never seen it before…"

He open Allan's word processor and pasted the text in, changing it to the first legible font on the list.

"'Heard you're having trouble with the case, officers,'" he read aloud, swallowing the light tremor in his voice. "'Here's the only record left of my life's work, hopefully it helps you win our little game. But don't expect to get any more help from me. Have fun!'"

He couldn't hold back a shudder.

"Well, _that_ sounds like a completely sane mammal," he passed the laptop back, absently noting how the wolf's gaze lingered on his arms as he did so. "But I kinda knew he was just screwing with us from the start, the sites of the kidnappings have all felt pretty…staged, don't you think?"

"Huh, I actually never thought about it that way," Allan put his laptop aside again, he'd have to charge it soon. "But yeah, I guess it is kind of weird how everything but the fire pit is always completely untouched."

"Because that's exactly what he wants us to focus on," he pulled out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. "He's been leading us around on a leash this whole time…"

Allan leaned just close enough to see the text: a little plea from Judy.

 _'_ _I know everyone's busy with the case, but you'd think at least one of our friends would come see me!'_

Nick sighed, drumming his claws on his thigh before answering.

 _'_ _There's another reason none of us have come around, Fluff,'_ he typed out. Darwin would probably be ticked if he caught her texting him, when she was supposed to be resting. He hesitated at the next line, then hurriedly tapped on the screen, likely so he wouldn't have time to think twice about it. _'We all thought it'd be best to leave you alone for a while, so work would be the last thing on your mind when you're supposed to be recovering.'_

He sent it off almost before he'd finished writing it, Allan leaning back when the fox turned to him.

"So, you're _not_ gonna tell her about Darwin's little stunt?"

Nick shook his head.

"No, he had the right idea, he just went the wrong way about it," he winced when his phone buzzed again, his ears going back against his head as he read her latest text.

 _'_ _You really think ignoring me is gonna keep my mind off the case? It's all I've been thinking about because I'm dying of boredom here! They just won't let me go home!'_

 _'_ _And I know how cold that sounds,'_ popped up a few seconds later. _'Since I had a miscarriage two weeks ago, but when you have as many girls in your family as I do, you don't have a choice but to get used to that kind of news. And there's a good chance I would've ended the pregnancy, anyway.'_

 _'_ _There's also the worm thing, Fluff,'_ he tapped out. _'Two weeks isn't nearly enough time for you to be in the clear, and we both know you wouldn't take the meds as long as you needed to if you weren't monitored. This isn't something you can just stop part-way through and forget about.'_

He leaned back, biting his lip as he sent it out. He hated having to berate her like that,but sometimes fighting with her was the only way to make her put her stubborn pride away long enough for her to actually get better. It'd already happened more than once by now, and he'd be damned if he let it happen again, especially with something this major. He shoved out a breath when she still hadn't answered a few minutes later, deciding it was time to plead with her a bit.

 _'_ _Please, just stay there until they say you're ready to go home, I don't want to lose the mo,'_ he deleted the last few characters. _'My best friend. Please, just listen to them, Carrots.'_

He sent it off, knocking his head against the back of the couch. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to slipping up.

"The most important mammal in my life," he muttered, almost too low to hear. "And I can't even tell her that…"

Judy didn't answer this time, and it didn't surprise him. He shoved his phone in his pocket and slid off the couch, landing almost silently on the hardwood floor. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, his claws just about tearing through the strap as he stormed to the door.

"Nick, wait," Allan got up and stepped after him. "Where are you going?"

"I just have to get home," Nick spat, his fangs flashing. "I've got a punching bag there I won't get fined for tearing to shreds."

Allan gulped, his tail darting between his legs as Nick pulled his aviators off his shirt pocket, flicking them open and sliding them on his muzzle. It wasn't often he was afraid, especially of a mammal only about half his size, but the fury he'd glimpsed in the fox's eyes, the growl threatening to overtake that smooth voice, made his blood go ice-cold.

"N-Nick, I…" he trailed off, watching Nick's tail flick and bristle as the fox stormed out, almost punching a hole through the door when he slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Judy paced around her hospital room, her ears tilted toward the door. Darwin was talking in the hall just beyond it, so softly she could barely pick up bits and pieces.

"…don't think it'll work…so stubborn…bunny I thought she'd be…been difficult…"

She finally just tuned him out completely, the tips of her ears grazing the wall as she started another lap. She'd had to hide her phone when he'd come in her room earlier, since he thought she should be spending as much time as she could sleeping, trying to ignore the stress, worry and fear of the outside world. But every second she tried to just made her think about all those things more, the fact she was still stuck here while all those kids were in danger, some of them likely even dead by this point. Just how long were they planning on keeping her here?

 _It's for the best, Jude,_ she stopped in the center of the floor and crossed her arms, her foot tapping rapidly in agitation. Nick was right when he'd said she wouldn't have finished the anti-parasitic drugs they had her on if she'd been left to herself. Sure, she might've kept it up another week or two, but then it would've slipped her mind as she'd focused on the case again. That, and trying to sort out the whirlwind of feelings swirling through her head.

She'd been far from sure when she'd agreed to marry Darwin, but so far she'd been fairly happy with him, at least during the little time she'd actually been able to spend with him since they'd come back from their honeymoon. And she'd enjoyed the few nights they'd been able to fall asleep together, whether or not they had sex beforepaw. It felt so nice to wake up in another mammal's arms, even if she still didn't exactly love him, but she knew she'd get there, at least in time.

 _We'll just have to find time to talk, once this case is over,_ she turned and went to her bed, plopping down on the edge and burying her face in her paws. _Oh god, what is wrong with me?_

No matter how often she told herself that he was still getting used to it, she couldn't stop imagining the pain she saw in Nick's deep green eyes whenever they focused on the ring on her paw. Or the mix of annoyance and anger in Darwin's honey brown ones the few times she'd come home smelling like her fox partner. She and Nick had somehow developed a habit of snuggling up together in one of the large chairs in the precinct's break room if one of them needed a quick recharge during a long shift. It comforted her to know he was near, and she knew he felt the same way. They'd both been alone for so much of their lives, though in completely different ways. He'd run away from home, had spent half his childhood learning to hide everything he felt from the outside world. Most of her siblings had tended to avoid her even before she'd announced her dream at that fair, claiming she was too rough when she played. That she told on them for everything from running with scissors to leaving candy on the floor after their trading sessions on Halloween. She'd just been doing everything she could to try and get ready for the force, going so far as abandoning the few friends she did have so she could use every second of spare time she had to study and train. She'd tried to reconcile with them while she'd been home, but unlike Gideon, they'd all acted like she hadn't even existed.

They'd both been subjected to prejudice because of their species, though he far more harshly than her. Even when they were in uniform, mammals big and small, prey and pred, would sneer at them, spit on them, some even straight out attacking them if they happened to be on the same side of the street. Every time, even when that one teenage wolf had almost managed to take his eye out, Nick had acted like it hadn't affected him at all, but it had been one of few times when it had been easy to see through his mask.

The whole time she'd sat in the hospital room with him, his tail had been thumping the bed, puffed in agitation, and he'd kept his lips pressed tightly together to keep from snarling. Their first summer as partners had been especially hot and humid, and he'd gotten his thicker fur cut short to keep from overheating. It had been the first time she'd really noticed how muscular he'd gotten, that she'd spent the time before she'd fallen asleep that night fantasizing how it would feel to be in his arms now, his emerald stare hypnotizing her as she was pressed firmly to his chest. His warm breath washing over her as he leaned closer, the soft lips she'd felt on her forehead so many times by now brushing hers before tender curiosity drove them both to deepen it. Then he'd pull his mouth from hers, his kisses trailing slowly down to her neck, his sharp, dangerous teeth so gentle as they grazed her skin. He'd bite down, so lightly at first she could barely feel it, then harder as she reached for his shirt, his low growl vibrating through her as she…

 _Oh god!_

She fell back on the bed, panting as she came down from the frenzy she'd brought herself to; not quite an orgasm, but close enough that getting her breath back, her heartbeat normal took a few minutes. And she dearly hoped Darwin would stay in the hall until the spike of arousal in her scent faded, terrified he'd know he hadn't been the one to bring her to that state. She'd had romantic thoughts about Nick hundreds of times by now, but they'd never gotten that intense, had never made her question just what the hell was wrong with her.

 _I'm a married doe,_ she shouted to herself. _I can't think about_ any _male like that now except Darwin!_

Except she was already failing miserably at that. The few times she had slept with him, she hadn't been able to see it as much more than an obligation to him, and stress-relief to her. Even during her teen years, one of the most hormonal times of any mammal's life, she'd had close to no interest in sex, not wanting to risk her dream job before she'd even had a chance to get into the academy. She'd dreamt about falling in love, of course, she hadn't been able to help that, but the males in those dreams had always been faceless, almost completely formless if she told the truth. Proof she hadn't given any thought to what she was looking for in a boyfriend or husband beyond them supporting her goals instead of trying to tear them down.

At least, until she thought she'd lost Nick after that disaster of a press conference. The longer she'd been home after giving up her badge, the more frequent those dreams had gotten, and the clearer he'd become in them. She'd chalked it up to guilt at the time, since she'd been begging for his forgiveness more often than she'd gotten intimate with him, and there'd been a huge lull in them once they'd reconciled. But now they were coming back full-force, and there didn't seem to be a thing she could do about it.

 _If this keeps up, I won't be able to be around Nick anymore,_ fear shot through her, erasing every trace of heat still left in the air. She couldn't lose him again, she just couldn't!

But if pulling away was what she'd have to do, then she'd do it, no matter how much just the thought of it tore her to shreds.

 _It's for the best, Jude,_ she reminded herself, repeating it in her head like a mantra. _It's for the best…_


	12. Fumes and Memories

She hated the cold, her hair just wasn't thick enough for it. She wasn't too fond of the dark, either, but the only scent she could pick up was hers, the only sounds her own breathing and heartbeat, along with a soft rustle when her hooves or tail brushed something on the floor, and a lower hum she couldn't even begin to place. So at least she wouldn't have to worry about being ambushed or something.

 _But where the heck am I?_

The last thing she remembered was sitting around a camp fire with her friends, just outside the designated area in Blue Forest State Park, telling ghost stories and eating s'mores while her brother's portable radio had been tuned in to a bad rock station. The night had been cool and a little misty, which had helped make the mostly lame stories a little more believable. At least, until Jessie had started talking about that crazed mammal who kidnapped teenagers.

 _Is that what happened,_ she wondered. _O-Or did I just trip and fall in a hole somewhere? How long have I even been out?_

Deciding it was time to get her bearings, she tried to stand, only to feel like she'd just stampeded off the world's craziest tilt-a-whirl. Barely able to catch herself on the wall, she slid back down, curling up with her forehead pressed to her knees. When it finally felt like the world had stopped twisting and spinning, she lifted her head and looked around, only to find she still couldn't see a thing.

 _Freaking preds get all the good stuff…_

Not wanting to feel her stomach drop through her feet again, she figured it'd be best to crawl, but even that didn't steady her completely. But she fought down the nausea, determined to gather whatever information she could about…wherever the heck she was right now. The smallest details could be the most important when it came to planning her escape.

 _"_ _About time another one of you woke up."_

She froze at the voice, not even bothering to glance around. Her ears perked and twitched to try and catch where the voice had come from, and that was when she noticed it. Her small gauge had been taken out, replaced with something that weighed little more than one of her larger hoops. No wonder she hadn't noticed it before.

"W-What are you talking about?" she asked, pressing closer to the wall as another dizzy spell passed over her. "W-Where am I?"

 _"_ _You and your friends are all right where you need to be,"_ the voice was deep, and it was easy to imagine the mammal who owned it smiling widely. _"I just have a couple things I'll need you to do for me, then you'll be free to go."_

She stopped, hardly able to process what they'd said.

"A-Are you the one who took us?" she finally managed to ask. "A-Are you Cutthroat Jones?"

The voice laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound.

 _"_ _Of course not, I just use that story to have some fun with my prey!"_

She swallowed. That didn't sound good, not at all.

 _"_ _It's nothing to be scared of,"_ the voice went on, now sounding confused. _"I don't plan on hurting any of you, not more than I had to to get you all here."_

She managed to crawl a few more inches, the dizziness just getting worse.

 _"_ _I'm afraid your match isn't awake yet, though,"_ the voice went on. _"So you'll have to wait just a bit longer."_

"A-A bit longer for what?" she was fading fast. What was happening? Her captor was quiet for a while, and when they spoke again, there was a slight hint of anger.

 _"_ _I'm afraid I can't give you the details just yet, but you're all going to help me show the "normal" mammals of the world just how wrong they are,"_ they paused again. _"I still have a few more things to gather, but I promise it won't be much longer now. Once you've all helped me, you'll be free to go."_

That was apparently the end of the conversation, because the low hum she'd woken up to suddenly cut off. Had he been listening to her this whole time? Did he have some kind of night vision camera stuck somewhere, too? Was he watching her right this minute? The thought made her shudder.

 _I don't care_ what _that psycho mammal has planned,_ she thought, her fear sharpening her resolve to escape. _Whatever it is, he won't have the chance to do it with me. I'm getting out of here, whatever it takes!_

She pushed herself to her feet again, only to fall right back to her knees, barely catching herself on her hooves as she toppled forward.

 _Okay, not the best idea right now,_ she curled back up again, taking some comfort in the smell of the soil around her. It was just damp and cool enough to be comfortable, the pulsing across her body surprisingly easy to ignore as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _I'll just…rest my eyes a bit first. Yeah…_

* * *

Nick hadn't felt this exhausted since his first night at the academy. Friedkin had started right in with the big guns, saying they should just quit now if they expected to be eased into it. He barked a hard laugh at the memory, his fists clenched so tightly his claws just about pierced his paw pads. He stared around at the carnage he'd wrought, smiling when he saw half the eviscerated carcass still hung from the ceiling, lightly swinging from its chains.

He'd bought the old punching back when he was fifteen, and had somehow managed to keep it through all his little "adventures" while on the streets. He'd pretty much stopped using it once he and Finnick had started with their little popsicle scheme, but after Judy's press conference, he'd started going back at it with a vengeance, imagining he was beating the shit out of every enemy he'd made in his life, anything to get his mind off the stab of pain in his heart whenever he'd thought of wide violet eyes and a matching, mischievous smile. It was also one of many ways Judy had coached him after they'd reconciled, even before they'd gotten his acceptance letter in the mail a week later, knowing his skills would have to be sharper than ever if he expected to make the top of his class.

But this had been more than just working out anger and frustration, or getting back in ass-kicking shape for the academy. He'd gone absolutely savage, uncurling his bruised, bloodied fists to sink his claws into the bag, the cracked and scarred black leather barely visible through peeling, silvery-gray duct tape. He'd then yanked down with all his strength, tearing eight long, deep gashes straight from the top to the bottom. And he hadn't stopped there, continuing to rip and gouge until, finally, the bag had fallen apart, the thick, heavy foam that had filled it littering his loft's faded hardwood floor. His nostrils flared as a primal snarl tore his lips from his teeth, the sharp fangs gleaming white and wet in the glare of the overhead lights.

But the fit of rage faded just as quickly as it had come, his slitted pupils going back to their usual round shape as he dropped to his knees, his chest aching as he dragged ragged breaths into his lungs. He stared down at his paws, fresh blood welling from the pads, dripping from his knuckles where he'd torn off the scabs. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his thoughts returned to Judy, still stuck in that hospital, to all those kids that were still missing, and likely dead. His logical mind told him that none of it was his fault, that one mammal, no matter how strong or skilled, wasn't enough to save the whole world, or even just one city. But the guilt filled him regardless, thorny vines of it curling through his gut, wrapping around everything they touched tightly enough to suffocate.

 _What the hell's wrong with me,_ he left bloody smears on the floor as he pushed himself up, his claws scraping the wood as his dragging feet steered him slowly toward the kitchen. At the sink, he threw the hot water tap, steam curling around his head a few minutes later. He winced as he plunged his paws under the stream, bits of debris from the punching bag getting caught in the drain as his blood swirled past. He didn't move until it felt like his fur was about to burn off, gasping sharply as he shut the water off. Grabbing a fresh towel, he patted his paws dry and headed for the bathroom, grabbing the roll of bandages Judy had insisted he keep in his medicine cabinet; this hadn't been the first time he'd mangled his paws while training. Shutting it, he caught sight of himself in the mirror; he could barely recognize the fox that stared back at him.

His fur was matted in places, sticking up wildly in others, his green eyes dull, glassy and bloodshot. He hadn't really bathed, slept, or even eaten since before Judy had been admitted, too worried about the case and distracted by his aching heart. Groaning as his burnt, battered paws tightened on the edges of the counter, he went to the toilet and sat down, wrapping them like Finnick had shown him years ago. Tying off the ends himself was still a bit awkward, but he'd managed it a hundred times before, and he was sure this would be fore from the last. Once he'd finished, he rolled up the rest and set them back on the shelf, grabbing the aspirin bottle next to them and downing the last two pills. Not even bothering to toss the empty thing before he trudged to his room, falling on his bed and burying his face in a pillow. He let a few more broken sobs escape him before forcing the misery down, deep enough where he could barely feel it. It wasn't long before exhaustion took over, dragging him into a deep, dreamless sleep he hoped to never wake from.


	13. Obligations

_I can't believe he's leaving,_ Judy crossed her arms, her foot thumping against the floor as she watched Darwin pack. _I was just released two days ago!_

"Don't give me that look, babe," he caught her annoyed stare in the mirror attached to their dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small stack of folded, plain white boxers. "They've already pushed this trip back as much as they can, and if I don't go, I'll lose them as clients!"

He was talking about the Milking It! Corporation, the biggest producers of energy drinks and protein supplements in the city. She wasn't really sure why he was required to go, since all he really did was design labels for their new products and mix it up a bit with their current ones. It wasn't like he was on the board of trustees or something!

"I-I know, but…" she groaned, mashing her face into her paws. "I-I just thought we could actually talk for a while, since I don't know how much longer I'll be stuck on medical leave. We've been married for over two months and still barely know each other!"

He set the underwear in his suitcase, checking to make sure all his pants, shirts and suit jackets were still in their proper piles. He was so anal when it came to packing, and a few other things. He sighed.

"You know I'd love to just blow this off, Judy," he shut his suitcase and sat down next to her, taking her paw in his. "But these guys are my biggest clients, and you know we can't really afford to lose them, especially now."

She fought the urge to glower at him.

 _Maybe if_ someone _had let me stay with my old insurance company…_

But she didn't bother saying it, she'd just end up talking to a brick wall. It had just been one of several "little changes" he'd made since they'd married, along with a few other things that just weren't worth thinking about anymore. Her father had done many of the same things when he and her mother had married, and despite her mom's many "we settled _hard_ " jokes, or at least, she hoped they were jokes, they seemed fairly happy. And if they and all her siblings could make it work, then she sure as hell could, too.

She was brought back to reality when Darwin kissed her temple, nuzzling the soft patch of fur right below her ear.

"I promise, babe, whether or not you're still on leave when I get back, we'll talk as long as you want to, about anything that pops into your head. I just really need this commission now, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, taking his paw when he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know, honey," she looked away and shoved out a breath. "I'm just still getting used to this whole "being married" thing."

He chuckled.

"You and me both, and while I'll say it'd be easier if we didn't live in the city, I know how much you love it here," he kissed her temple again, then moved down to her cheek. It was hard to miss how his scent had spiked, but she just wasn't feeling up for it. She pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself, her ears falling limply to her back.

"I'm sorry, honey," she murmured. "I just can't right now…"

She walked out before he could say anything, heading straight for the front door and slipping out. Her legs wanted to collapse, but she forced herself to walk until she reached the stairwell, which no one used past the third story. Once there, she slumped against the railing, letting the tears that had building in her all morning finally have their way. She hadn't thought it was possible for one mammal to feel so guilty; she'd been so determined to help make the world a better place that she'd started neglecting her health, losing her unborn kits and nearly her life in the process. She'd wanted so much to make her parents, her family, happy that she'd…

She shook her head, shoving the thought away. There was nothing she could do about that now, no options that wouldn't leave them both completely ostracized. She wouldn't do that to him, no matter how much she hurt right now. Letting the tears fall freely a few more minutes, she eventually forced herself to stop, pushing back to her feet, hating that she still needed to press a paw to the wall just to keep her balance.

 _Three more days,_ she decided. _I'll give myself three more days to laze and mope around, then I'll put it all behind me. I have to get back in shape fast if I expect to keep up with Nick._

Nodding to herself, Judy pushed away from the wall, ignoring the tremor in her legs as she finished the trek down to the lobby. Walking a few laps around the block, taking in all the sights the city had to offer, would be the perfect way to get her mind off things.

At least, she hoped it would be.

* * *

 _What the hell's wrong with you, rabbit?_ Darwin buried his face in his paws. He couldn't believe he'd let his damn sex drive get the better of him, again. _She just lost your kits, you freaking idiot!_

Dragging his paws down over his eyes before letting them flop in his lap, he turned to the open suitcase still sitting on the foot of the bed. If things went as planned, he'd only be gone for two weeks, but he of all mammals knew nothing about the business world could be set in stone. Everything about it was fluid: from the tends and fads they were forced to follow to keep the public's attention, to the very profits that kept the simplest food stands to the most complex corporations running. And the smallest wrench tossed in those oiled, grinding gears was all it took to bring that delicate balance crashing down.

 _I shouldn't be leaving, though,_ he told himself, swallowing. _Not after everything she's been through, she needs me right now!_

Even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, or to anyone else. That was one thing it hadn't taken him long to learn about her. She hated feeling like she was a burden to anyone, and the more they tried to help, the more she'd push them away. That was just how she was, how she'd always been.

And he guessed it had only gotten worse since she'd met Nick, that fox had to be one of the most closed-off mammals he'd ever known. He guessed that was what rubbed him the wrong way, the fact he could never tell what went on in that mammal's head, or even where he was looking, since he hadn't removed those reflective sunglasses of his either time they'd really met.

 _He could've been staring at Judy's tail all night for all I know!_

He started to wonder if Judy harbored some kind of feelings for the guy. The way she sighed when she looked at her phone's wallpaper, a snapshot of her and Nick at the last concert Gazelle had held in the city before heading on a world-wide tour. How her eyes would linger on the door the few times he'd been awake when Nick had walked her to the apartment after a night shift. He'd even heard her calling for the fox in her sleep a few times, tears dripping down her cheeks as she repeated over and over how sorry she was. He figured that last one had more to do with the press conference, since it had led to a huge rift forming between them just as their friendship had really started blooming. She'd been depressed for months after that, she'd told him, and it had led to the city almost tearing itself apart, so he guessed it made sense that she'd still have nightmares about it.

It didn't make the fact she was calling out for a male that wasn't him, a bigger, stronger male that could protect her in ways he'd never be able to, sting any less. The fact she seemed to also be pining for the fox just made the pain worse.

 _She's married to_ me _, though,_ he stared at the ring that adorned his paw, the only piece of jewelry he'd ever worn. _A-And she's not the type to try something like_ that…

 _Is she?_

He shoved out a breath, fear twisting his gut when he realized he just didn't _know._ He didn't know his own wife well enough to figure out if she would cheat or not. She didn't seem like the sleazy kind of doe that would pull something like that, but with how different their schedules were, and how busy work kept them, it was easy to see that she'd at least be tempted to fool around with mammals she worked with. Hell, he'd fought the urge once or twice himself when a pretty bunny had caught his sight, or when he'd caught theirs. Tamping down temptation and desire was par for the course with bunnies, and a big reason why their marriages, arranged or not, were so hard to break. Spouses were expected to get to the root of every problem that popped up in their lives, to come up with solutions and compromises where many species' first instincts were to split and forget each other.

 _I'll call the boss, try and get out of this one last time,_ he decided, reaching for the phone he'd left on his nightstand. _And if I can't, then when I get back, I'll do everything I can to make it up to her._

He unlocked his phone and pulled up his contacts, thumbing the name of the old boar's secretary before hitting 'call'.

"Hello, Tabitha?" it only took a couple rings for her to pick up. "I'm afraid I have to talk to Mr. Jonas again, it's urgent…"


	14. Final Touches

_Not much longer now…_

He leaned back in his chair, half-lidded eyes scanning the monitors hooked up to cameras hidden in every room of his little underground compound. He finally had almost all of them filled, each of his precious little captives doing exactly what he wanted them to. His gaze switched to the last room, the only one so far that had stayed empty. It would be a few more days before he could fill that one, he still had some things to gather, some plans to finalize.

His ears perked as his phone went off; he whipped his chair around to swipe it off the long table set up against the opposite wall. He smiled when he saw the number onscreen, just one of many mammals he was doing this for. He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear, fighting to keep at least some of the glee out of his voice.

"Hey, good to hear from you," his smile softened to one of pure contentment. "It's been a while."

 _"_ _I know, I'm sorry, but it's just been busy,"_ her voice grew muffled and stern, he could envision her turning to address one of the rowdy kids he could hear in the background. _"Martin, put that down, and Morgan, stop hitting your brother!"_

He chuckled, those two were such a pawful. She sighed, her voice light again when she came back to their call.

 _"_ _Sorry about that, too, those just can't seem to stop causing trouble!"_

He chuckled again.

"I can come over and help with them this afternoon," he offered. "I just have a few more things to take care of at the…office."

There was a low, rustling swish, her cheek fur brushing against her phone as she shook her head.

 _"_ _No, that's alright, I know how busy you are,"_ she paused, then sighed again. _"Ryan, Regina, stop encouraging them! Charlie, Cyrus, give Claire back her doll!"_

He shook his head, he still couldn't believe she could keep them all straight.

"I'll bring dinner when I come over tonight, it's been too long since I cooked for all of you," he rested his left foot on the edge of his chair and scratched his ankle, damn poison sumac…

 _"_ _Oh, no, you don't have to,"_ she focused on him again, sounding flustered. He rolled his eyes as she kept trying to spit out excuses; she had always hated admitting when she needed help.

"How long has it been since you've had a full night's sleep?" he asked, going on before she could protest again. "How about any of the chores around the house? You're just one mammal, you can't do it all yourself, and you shouldn't have to!"

His claws scraped against his phone's hard plastic case as he thought about her husband. It wasn't that the guy was a deadbeat or a bad father, he just had to work too much to really be around. It didn't help that his line of work was so inconsistent. But the male couldn't be persuaded to find a more steady job, they'd both already tried a hundred times. He sighed when she tried to stammer out another excuse. He'd never been able to convince her to hire a nanny, either.

"Look, I've only got about an hour left, then I'll stop by the store on my way over," he dragged his claws through the tangled mess between his ears. "I'll make dinner, then help you put the kits to bed, then we _really_ need to talk."

 _"_ _I don't need any help,"_ she answered harshly, then moved away from the phone to admonish the children again. _"Morgan, Regina, leave Claire alone! Don't make me come over there!"_

He could see the kids freezing, their eyes wide. They all knew what _that_ tone meant. A week of no dessert, no TV and no going to the park for their Sunday outing. Keep it up and she'd add no story time before bed and no choice but to wear the clothes she picked out, along with being stuck with their least favorite foods for dinner every night. Just like her mother had always done when she'd acted up. The terse silence on her end was broken when she pushed out a loud sigh.

 _"_ _Fine, I guess I can't stop you,"_ another pause, much shorter this time. _"Do you, uh, think you could pick up a few other things for me? I-I can text you the list…"_

He laughed again.

"Whatever you need," he shut down the monitors and headed for the door. "I'm just about done here, I should be there in another hour or so."

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ she wouldn't use his name, just like he wouldn't use hers. _"Well, uh, guess we'll see you when you get here, I'll start typing up that list now…"_

He smiled fondly, glancing at the table as he passed it. He guessed that could wait another day, it's not like they were going anywhere.

"I just hope the house isn't burnt down when I get there," he flashed a smile when she groaned on the other end. "I'll see you soon, bye!"

 _"_ _Thank you so much,"_ her gratitude was laced with sarcasm. _"Bye-bye now!"_

She clicked off. He laughed again as he stuck his phone back in his pocket, his walls going back up the second he stepped outside. Every inch of his body oozed chilled indifference as he walked to his car, a classic VW bus he'd rescued from the scrap yard. It had taken him months to fix it up, after having to spend almost a year learning how to work on cars in the first place. It had more than paid off, though, as he not only had the perfect vehicle for his needs, but a surprisingly lucrative job repairing and restoring vintage cars, allowing him plenty of time for his main passion.

Showing the so-called "normal" mammals of Zootopia and beyond just how closed off their minds still were.

He let the barest hint of a sneer touch his lips as he climbed in the driver's seat. The cherry-red and off-white van both stuck out like a sore thumb and went completely unnoticed, especially now that so many of his other projects were on the city's roads. Just another layer of the perfect cover.

Her list came as he pulled into the parking lot of the local Walrus-Mart and Garden Center, using his stroll to the doors to look it over, his eyebrow quirking upward as he read some of the items.

 _The kids must've gotten to her phone again,_ the lightest smile crossed his face. Looked like even _that_ tone of voice wasn't enough to keep them in line for long. Shaking his head, he grabbed the largest size cart he could manage, deciding now would be as good a time as ever to grab some of the components he still needed, the ones that wouldn't rouse suspicion, anyway. Being dragged in for questioning wouldn't do much to help his cause, at least not yet.

 _Just a few more days,_ he assured himself. _A few more days, then the whole city will finally hear what you have to say. And this time, they're actually going to listen._

* * *

Nick looked over the file Allan had given him at Beth & John's, fighting back the thought that he really shouldn't even have it in his paws. The wolf had also forwarded the email Tybalt had sent Fangmeyer, as well as scans of the photos from the last crime scene. There hadn't been any abductions since then, thankfully enough, but the relief in that regard was overshadowed by the apprehension that they still had no idea where to find the mammal responsible, or even the smallest clue as to where they may have hidden the victims.

Tybalt was still looking like a likely suspect, but something in Nick's gut was telling him the mammal wasn't the one. He was batshit crazy, no doubt about that, there was just a small twinge telling him it'd be a good idea to start looking elsewhere for the guilty party, just in case, at least for the moment.

 _If we_ were _dealing with someone that violent, we would've found bodies by now, at least pieces of them,_ Nick pushed aside the stale urge to gag. He'd seen so much in his time on the streets, and now that he'd spent most of the day staring at the twisted gallery, he'd become almost completely desensitized to it. He knew Allan and Stephanie had already gleaned just about all that could be from what they had, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from going over it all again and again, taking a microscope to every detail, searching for any cracks that could potentially be used to blow the case wide open. _This is way too methodical, too clean._

He set the file down and focused on his laptop, scanning the email and the pictures attached to it. That feeling still niggled at him, that there was just something… _off_ about the whole thing. It had come out of nowhere, supposedly sent by the perp himself, trying to goad them into some kind of game. It just didn't fit with the strange sense of order that surrounded the crime scenes, especially when he brought the photos into it. The amount of blood he supposed was a similarity, but the pictures just seemed too chaotic, almost too "hey look at me I'm crazy" to really be believable. He wouldn't just go and discount them, though, there were still too many unanswered questions to do that yet.

He supposed part of him also didn't want to focus on what it would mean if the photos were indeed connected to the case. No matter how numb he was to the gore in them by now, seeing fully sentient animals instead of birds and fish cut up and stitched together that way would be something else entirely. Something, he was sure, not even most of the hardened criminals they dealt with would be able to stomach. Even mammals who killed others for a living had their limits, after all.

He set the file down and leaned forward, rubbing his paws over his eyes before dragging them down his cheeks. It was starting to look like it'd take some kind of miracle to solve this case, one none of them had the time to wait for.

 _Who knows what those kids might be going through right now…_

He shuddered, deciding he didn't even want to try thinking about it.


	15. I Need You

_She could feel it pulse against her, slowly at first, then faster, in time with the heart pounding beneath her paws. She didn't fight when he pushed her down, opening herself to him completely as he leaned slowly in, closing the last bit of distance between them as…_

Bzzt, bzzt! Bzzt, bzzt!

Judy groaned, throwing herself on her stomach and burying her face beneath her pillow. That was where the dream always ended, every single time. And she was getting sick of it.

 _How can I get any closure if I never get to the end?!_

Bzzt, bzzt! Bzzt, bzzt!

Keeping her face under the pillow, she rolled over and slapped her alarm clock, fighting the urge to shove it to the floor or throw it against the wall. It was her own fault for being so ingrained in the habit of setting it every night. It didn't help that, once she was awake, that was it, there was no going back to sleep. After trying for a few minutes anyway, she dragged the pillow away and sat up, her eyes narrowing when she caught her reflection in the mirror across from her.

 _Cheese and crackers, I look like The Walking Dead!_

With her sleep-mussed fur sticking out in all directions, slightly greasy from less than thorough washings the last few weeks, it wasn't much of an overstatement. The large bags that just wouldn't leave her bloodshot eyes didn't help much, and neither did the fact her nose and ears were still paler than normal. Sighing, she slid out of bed, grabbing the edge of the nightstand as the room started spinning. She pressed a paw to her head; a migraine was already starting up.

 _Okay, first things first, I have to take those anti-worm pills, preferably with a_ huge _glass of apple juice. I'd never hear the end of it if I stopped taking them._

Slower than she'd seen even her great-grandmother move, she made her way to the tiny kitchen, barely big enough for the small stove and dish washer, and just about dwarfed by the rabbit-sized fridge they'd somehow managed to squeeze in. But like the rest of the apartment, as cramped as it was, it did its job. Grabbing the cup she'd left on the counter from her last dose, she grabbed the juice from the fridge and poured the last of it, barely enough to fill the cup half-way. Sighing, she dropped it in the sink, barely a dip in the counter, scribbling it on the list for her next shopping trip while she grabbed her pill bottle.

 _I'll have to set a reminder on my phone about this soon,_ she shook out just the right amount and popped them in her mouth, downing most of her juice in one sip. Once she'd finished, she set about making some toast, still one of the few things she could eat without having to worry about it coming back up. She couldn't even put peanut butter on it!

 _At least I can keep it down…_

Her mind wandered as she forced down the last few, tasteless bites. She was still in the dark on just how long she'd be stuck on leave, and so far no one at the precinct was willing to give her details. She and Darwin didn't have a television, and the data on her phone and their internet only lasted so long.

 _Well, there is one other option…_

Glancing at her phone, she tapped the screen and unlocked it, hitting '2' on her speed dial. Nick's picture came up on-screen as it rang, and she couldn't help a giggle as she remembered the little prank she'd pulled on him with that song. She would've loved to get a few shots of his face whenever it played, or better yet a video, but pointing her phone at him would've been even more obvious than laughing her ass off. At least she hadn't been alone in it.

 _"_ _Yo, you've reached Wilde!"_ his voicemail came up. _"If you're hearing this, you know what to do!"_

She swallowed at the beep, she hadn't been prepared to leave a message.

"Uh, h-hey, Slick," she started nervously, forcing cheer into it. "I-I know we haven't talked much lately, but I-I was wondering if…"

She trailed off when the line clicked.

 _"_ _Hey, Fluff, almost missed you."_

His voice was flat, his breathing a little heavy. What had he been doing?

"H-Hey, Nick," she swallowed. "H-How's it been going?"

 _"_ _Fine, mostly,"_ he kept up the disinterested monotone. _"You still taking your meds?"_

She suddenly swallowed tears.

"Y-Yeah," she managed with just the slightest hitch. "I-I just took my morning dose, a-and I started wondering if we could…"

She trailed off again, unable to hold back a sniffle.

 _"_ _Carrots?"_ concern finally lilted his voice, though just barely. _"You okay?"_

She sniffled again, wishing he hadn't heard. It would hurt them both too much to explain.

"I-It's nothing, I just finished reading a sad book," the lie sounded tissue-thin even to her. "Uh, what're you up to?"

 _"_ _Nothing much,"_ his tone went flat again. _"Just got done helping Tails with something."_

"Oh," her ears, which had just started to perk up, fell back down. But she couldn't blame him for acting so cold. Tracing the lightning bolt on her thin gray sweats, she gulped, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, as much as they could be, at least. "W-Would you like to watch a movie tonight, or this weekend? I-I have a blueberry ice cream recipe my sister sent me…"

 _"_ _Carrots…"_ Nick sighed, her heart twisting at the sound. She sniffled again.

"I…I understand, Nick, I know I haven't been fair to you," she moved to hang up. "S-Sorry to bother you…"

 _"_ _No!"_ his voice sharpened, in worry, maybe? A few seconds passed before he sighed again, and she could imagine him rubbing a paw over his eyes. _"Uh, t-tonight's fine, Fluff, it's just…"_

He shoved out another breath, a muffled slap coming as his paw met with something.

 _"_ _This is just kinda out of nowhere,"_ he said at last. _"We haven't had a movie night in…"_

"I know, and I'm sorry, Nick," she gulped, knowing exactly how he'd take her next words. "I-It's just…Darwin's been out of town the past week and I've just been…lonely. I miss you, Nick."

The angry scoff came right on cue.

 _"_ _Then why'd you push me away in the first place, Fluff?"_ he paused a second, just long enough for her to open her mouth. _"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. Just come over tonight and we'll talk about it then, alright?"_

She nodded, the barest smile on her lips as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, t-thank you, Nick," she forced cheer into her tone. "A-And I'll be sure to bring that blueberry ice cream!"

 _"_ _Whatever,"_ Nick's tone went blank again, and the call cut off. Judy pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it, her heart thudding in her chest. Tonight was the night. She'd finally explain everything to him, tell him the truth like she should have from the start. She swallowed, her throat suddenly sandpaper.

 _I just hope he doesn't end up hating me even more this,_ she set her phone on the counter and buried her face in her paws. She didn't even try to hold back the tears now. _I'm such a dumb bunny, such a dumb,_ selfish _bunny!_

* * *

Across Savanna Central, Nick was staring his phone, gripping it so tightly his knuckles were white beneath his fur. As they'd been ever since he'd spotted that ring on her finger, his heart and brain were completely at odds with each other.

And this time the battle was worse than ever before.

 _She's just gonna tell you to piss off,_ his brain snapped.

 _Didn't you hear her crying,_ his heart asked. _Did that really sound like she wanted to tell you off?_

 _It doesn't matter if she wants to or not,_ his brain started harshly. _She's a married doe now, and the_ last _thing she needs is another male, especially a_ fox, _hanging on her like jaguars and catnip._

She might as well have been a drug. He was completely addicted to her, reliant on her in ways he'd never thought possible. Ever since he'd first stood up to Bogo on that sky tram platform, they'd been each other's rock, a lifeline both knew would never break.

Or, at least, he'd thought they never would. Now they were purposefully being severed, so neither of them would be hit with the distain that would come if anyone found out their relationship, whatever it was now, had destroyed her marriage.

 _She doesn't love him, though,_ his heart tried to reason. _She barely even knows him!_

 _That'll change,_ his brain spat, then suddenly switched gears. _All you have to do is tell her about the stunts he's been pulling, and she'll toss his ass out. She'd never stay with a mammal like that!_

 _And then you can swoop right in and make her feel good about herself again,_ his heart was starting to sound an awful lot like Finnick. _Who knows? You might even get lucky and win some tail. You've spent enough time staring at it._

Nick growled to himself, shoving both sides of the internal fight straight from his head.

 _Okay, that's enough!_

Throwing his phone on the couch, he pressed his paws against the arm, barely able to keep his knees from buckling. He'd always known he was crazy, having managed to fall for someone so outside his species, his partner and best friend, no less, but every time he caught that glint of gold on her, he felt himself edging closer to the pit of complete insanity. And even worse than that? He could see her going the exact same path, and there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do about it. He longed to cuddle with her again, to let her know just how important she was to him, at least partially. But he knew it just wouldn't be right, not anymore.

 _I'll talk to her about it all tonight,_ he decided. _Even if I have to tie her to a chair and_ force _her to listen. Neither of us can do this much longer._

Shoving out a breath, he lifted his head and glanced around, his tail falling even lower behind him when he saw just how bad the mess had gotten.

 _Guess it_ is _about time to clean this place up,_ he picked up his phone, waking up the screen to check the time. _And I don't really have much else to do today…_

If he started now, he should have just enough time to whip something up for when she got there, maybe he'd even finally try one of those recipes she'd given him.

 _I just want to make her talk to me,_ he thought. _I won't try anything else._

 _Even if she asks?_

He froze at the thought. Would he?

 _No,_ he told himself firmly. _Not even if she begs me to. I won't do that to her, to either of them._

Nodding to himself, he shoved his phone in his pocket and started for his room. The laundry he'd let pile up the last two months would take the longest to do.

 _Not even if she begs me to…_


	16. I Know You

Judy finished her climb out of the subway station, staring up at the same section of skyline Nick would see from his apartment, dominated by the river the flowed right from the Rainforest District to Tundra Town. This was the first time she'd been to his place in weeks. Clutching the insulated container of ice cream to her chest, the chill and weight helping just slightly to calm her, she hurried down as much of the last two blocks to his building as she could, forced to slow down before she'd even reached the end of the first.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers,_ she leaned against a building, panting. _Those worms did even more damage than I thought…_

After what she felt was way too long, she finally got her breath back, stuck repeating the pattern two more times before finally reaching his building. She had no idea what kind of purpose it'd served in the past, but each level had been divided and converted into apartments, the number of them decreasing, and getting more expensive, the closer a mammal got to the roof. Nick lived on the fifth, and had been able to pay for the half-floor loft in cash, telling her just how lucrative his hustling days had been.

 _And he gave that all up, just to be at_ my _side…_

The thought made her feel even more guilty. He'd put aside a life of money and freedom just to bring in many of the same mammals he'd grown up and worked with, not to mention taking a serious hit to his finances. He'd had to pay off all those back-taxes before they'd accepted his application, and she'd only been moderately surprised to learn he'd known the tax laws, and their loopholes, just as well as he'd known the commerce ones. She managed to giggle as she remembered that same night, one of the few times Finnick had gone drinking with them, the fennec saying how pathetic it was that Nick studied enough law in his spare time to become a freaking lawyer, pretty much the only high-paying job foxes could get. Their natural cunning and quick silver tongues were perfect assets for a courtroom, and an almost insatiable curiosity made it so they explored every avenue a case might go down, making them close to unbeatable.

She'd made the mistake of asking Nick why he hadn't chosen that path, and had gotten such a cold look from him that she'd barely risked even looking his way the rest of the night. Later, as they'd been walking back to his place, it'd been closer, and she hadn't wanted to risk possibly passing out on the train, he'd apologized for glowering at her like that, saying lawyers were a very sore spot with him. She'd had to wait until they were alone on his couch before he'd told the whole story, how the mammals who'd killed his father had gone free, because their lawyers had argued that murdering a fox wasn't much different than swatting a fly or mosquito. They were just disgusting pests and bloodsuckers to be gotten rid of.

It had been the second time she'd seen him cry, the first being when his mother had forgiven him when they'd seen her just a few days after the Night Howler case. She'd still been limping because of her leg, and he'd had his arm around her to help her keep her balance, since trying to put a rabbit on crutches never worked out too well. And to this day, the image of her snarky, smirking friend breaking down, burying his muzzle in her lap as he reopened that wound was enough to break her heart.

Once he'd calmed down, she'd quietly asked if he'd still wanted to be her partner, since working with lawyers would be a common occurrence. He'd sniffled one last time as he'd pushed himself up, then his eyes had filled with such determination, his voice so firm when he'd answered that yes, yes he did, she'd found herself unable to resist the urge to jump at him, hugging him so tightly her arms had been shaking. He'd hugged her back, his breath breezing across her ears as he'd whispered to her, claiming that he was going to change how everyone thought about foxes, even if he had to do it one mammal at a time. And when she'd looked up at him, their eyes locking as she'd sworn to be there every step of the way, a surge of new sensations had hit her all at once.

Cradled against his chest, wrapped firmly in his then lean arms, it was the first time she'd noticed just how amazing his eyes were, the deep emerald green speckled with an even darker shade. They were the perfect contrast to his cream and russet fur, so rough yet silky through her fingers as she'd run a paw down his neck, her tiny claws tracing over the start of a scar on his collarbone. His dark umber paw had grasped hers before it could go any further, his gentle grip swallowing her paw, reminding her again of just how small she was. All of that combined had brought on the first real desire to kiss him, and she'd started leaning in to do just that, only for a loud hiccup from him to destroy the mood by cracking them both up.

She leaned against the wall of the stairwell to catch her breath, just as much from the memory as from the exertion. It was just her luck that the elevators were broken that night, since she was hauling ice cream she was sure was half-melted by now. It didn't help she had to take a break every other flight, but she had wanted to get back in shape as soon as possible, and she supposed this was a perfect way to help do that. At least she only had two more to go.

To distract herself from that final leg of the trek, she went back to thinking about her favorite fox, her ears heating as her mind proceeded to list out everything that made him so damn perfect.

Nick was kind, sweet, supportive, along with several things Darwin just wasn't: funny, deeply insightful and quick on his feet. He was also strong, rakishly handsome and sharply intelligent, pretty much everything a mammal could want in a mate. And she'd been stupid enough to let him get away without even trying for more.

 _And now I don't even have the choice to…_

She stared down at her paw, the half of her heart that still pined endlessly for Nick telling her to just yank it off and shove it in her pocket, to forget about Darwin, at least for the night. She found herself reaching to do just that when his door suddenly came open, and he looked down at her while leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed loosely at his chest.

"I've heard your foot thumping out here for almost ten minutes," he said flatly, one eyebrow quirked. His gaze darted to the container still clutched to her chest. "And unless you're supposed to eat that stuff when it's melted, it's probably a good idea to get it in the freezer for a while."

She took one look at him, and her blush instantly deepened.

"Oh…right," she shuffled past him, her eyes straying anywhere but him, the thick ruff of fur on his chest exposed by his partially unbuttoned shirt, the sleeves so snug around his arms the brightly-patterned cloth was almost straining. Even his slacks seemed tighter than normal, her eyes drawn to the apple-red neckerchief hanging from his back pocket as he walked away, and by extension his well-toned ass and the long, fluffy tail attached to it. She bit her lip, hoping he didn't hear the soft whimper that escaped as she did so.

"Geeze, Fluff, you could at least eat with me before checking me out so blatantly," he turned part-way to face her, the light amusement on his face contrasting his still blank tone. Jumping slightly, she forced her ears to her back to hide their raging blush, thankful for the scent mask she'd used after getting out of the shower. It wouldn't help either of them if he caught on to just how attracted she was to him. Passing the ice cream to him once they'd reached the kitchen, thankful she now had a valid excuse for keeping her eyes off him.

"I've never seen the place this clean before," she murmured, wishing her ears would cool down faster. He set the container in his half-empty freezer, shrugging as he shut the door.

"I've had a lot of time since old Buffalo Butt put us on leave," he went to the already set table and pulled out a chair for her, stacked with an extra cushion as always so she wouldn't have to sit on her knees. Smiling at his thoughtfulness, she climbed up and settled in, her heart jacking up when his cold, wet nose brushed the side of her head. But he was already gone by the time she turned to him, heading for the stove and spooning even amounts of their dinner into two bowls waiting on the counter. He kept his distance when he set it in front of her, one ear flicking as he took his spot at the other end of the table. "I think I'm even starting to get the hang of cooking, finally."

She giggled a bit, looking down at her bowl to see broccoli, chopped okra, water chestnuts and baby corn, glazed with soy sauce and sesame seeds.

"You finally cracked open that recipe book I made you," she commented, smiling up at him. "And it smells great, Nick, I think I might just make a chef out of you, yet."

He chuckled, stirring his own portion with his fork as he rested his chin on his other paw.

"We'll see, Carrots," he said softly, his slight grin fading. "We'll see."

* * *

After an almost silent dinner of the first stir-fry Nick hadn't managed to burn that night, he sat on the couch by himself, Judy curled up in his recliner, laying against the arm furthest away from him with a too-big pillow clutched to her chest. That had started even before she'd left for her family reunion, he suddenly realized, but that little lightbulb moment didn't do much to illuminate why she was acting like this. If anything, it just made her behavior make even less sense, because it meant whatever had upset her had happened in the city, and she still hadn't even tried to tell him what was wrong.

Enough was enough.

He grabbed the remote and shut off the television, ignoring her indigent huff when she pushed herself up.

"It was just getting to the best part, Nick!"

He scoffed.

"Glad to know _one_ thing you've barely been paying attention to is so fucking important," he got up and stormed to the recliner, kneeling so she was forced to look him in the eye. "What's going on with you, Judy? And don't give me any more of that 'I can't talk about my marriage with you' bullshit, because this started _way_ before you went to that reunion."

He grabbed her chin when she tried to turn away.

"Not only did you start ignoring me _before_ you left, ever since you got back, if you haven't been all over me, you've acted like you pretty much hate my guts. If I did something to piss you off, then get your head out of your ass and tell me already!"

She glared at him, then yanked her chin from his grasp.

"It has nothing to do with you, Nick, I just haven't told you because I don't want _anyone_ prying in it," her ears dropped forward, obscuring her face. "This is _my_ battle, and I have to fight it _myself_ , otherwise I'll never win it."

He just stared at her while she curled up around the pillow again, it was all he could do as his brain struggled to process her words.

"Wait, a-are you saying you're…" he couldn't even say it. She shook her head, hard enough for her ears to smack him in the face.

"No, _god no_ , Slick, i-it's just…" she squirmed, then shoved out a breath. "It's hard to explain, but you have to understand that it has nothing to do with you. Well, I mean, it does, but not in the way you think…"

She shook her head again, her foot tapping against the arm of the chair in frustration.

"Ever since my parents first brought up that they were arranging my marriage, and maybe even before, being around you, Nick…it's confused me," she shrank back from him. "I-I've never felt like this, and it's scaring me, and I didn't want to bother you with it, not when you already had so much on your plate."

He looked at her again, his anger cooling as confusion took over.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, finally loosening her hold on the pillow.

"The case, for one thing, we still haven't made much headway," she bit her lip, her eyes wandering like she was trying to figure out how to phrase her next words. "And even though a lot of the precinct's accepted you, there are still some who can't get past you being a fox. I've seen how they look at you, and it's taken every ounce of my self-control to not go over and beat some respect into them."

She chuckled a bit, weakly, the dim smile never reaching her eyes.

"You act like it doesn't bother you, but I know it does, especially with some of the things they say about you," she swallowed. They were many of the same mammals who'd all but outright accused her of sleeping her way into the academy, that she'd cheated in every way possible to do as well as she had. "They're all waiting for the day you reveal whatever scam you're working toward, and that the only reason you got through the academy was because you doped and copied test answers."

He was silent a while, then actually laughed, surprising her.

"I may or may not have copied an answer or two, but I know I wasn't the only one," he leaned back and held out his arms. "And do I really look like I was juicing for nine months?"

Judy found herself biting her lip as she looked him over. He really had filled out since the academy, it was hard not to just keep staring.

"Uh, no," she shook her head, her ears flushing pink. "I-I mean, you definitely look stronger, but nothing like what steroids would do, and I'm pretty sure even you wouldn't have been able to sneak them past Friedkin, anyway."

He laughed again.

"That's one thing we can definitely agree on, I swear she has a sixth sense for finding that stuff," his smile vanished. "But I think we're getting a little off-track here, Carrots."

She nodded, sitting up fully and letting the pillow drop to the floor.

"I know, but like I said, it's really hard to talk about, especially with you," she wrung her ears, wincing when she tugged too hard. "Even if I'm not completely sure why, I-I mean, you are gay and-"

She cut herself off, both paws flying to her mouth, staring at him with wide eyes as she waited for the return of his anger. But it never came.

"Believe it or not, you're not the first one to think that, Fluff," he sat on the floor, his legs crossed. "I mean, yeah, I'm primarily attracted to guys, but I've been with girls, too, not that any of it lasted too long."

She stared at him.

"So…wait, are you saying you're actually…"

"Bi? Yep," it was his turn to look at her. "But, what does that have to do with any…"

He trailed off, his ears going flat against his head. Another lightbulb moment.

"Oh…"

She blushed.

"Yeah, I had a…little crush on you for a while, a-and now that I'm married, I'm feeling guilty because I'm still not fully over it," she turned away, her ears still limp. "So, now you know."

He just sat there as he tried to process what she'd said. When it finally registered, he gulped, hoping she didn't hear it.

"You did a lot more damage by keeping it to yourself instead of just saying something," he said calmly, though with a harsh edge. "You should've just told me the truth from the start."

She nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't, I was just too afraid of making things awkward," she gave a weak shrug. "So I went ahead and made them downright awful instead."

He tipped her chin back, gently this time.

"I wasn't exactly helping by being so hostile, so I guess we're both at fault on this one," he reached out and hugged her. "I'm glad you told me, and I'm sorry if I did anything that made you uncomfortable."

She sighed happily, barely able to resist just melting into his arms. She still wasn't quite used to his new build, or the strength that came with it, but it warmed her to the core to know he wasn't pissed at her. Despite having every right to be, and even more that she hadn't lost him, as much as she felt she deserved to after her little stunt.

The moment was cut short when his phone buzzed close by her head. Keeping an arm around her, he pulled it from his shirt pocket, her ears perking up slightly as he answered it.

"You don't usually call this late, Tails," he started, only to be cut off by the white wolf's frantic tone.

 _"You two need to get to the hospital,_ now _,"_ Allan gulped. _"T-There's a girl here, claiming she just escaped from our kidnapper!"_

"What?!" Nick leapt to his feet, his arm tightening around the bunny that still clung to his chest. "Which hospital?"

 _"Matthias Memorial,"_ Allan said urgently. _"Better hurry, I don't know how much longer she's gonna last!"_

Nick glanced down at Judy before nodding once, almost barking his response into his phone.

"We'll be right there!"


	17. So Goes the Story

The ride to the hospital was tense and quiet. Nick's black and blue Mustang GT, a gift from his grandfather for graduating top of his class from the academy, had been authorized as an undercover vehicle, since outfitting it with hidden lights was much more cost-effective than having to basically rebuild one of the only fox-sized cars in the ZPD's impound lot. Judy had mentioned using the sirens, too, wanting to get to Matthias Memorial as quickly as possible, but Nick's high-speed driving skills, no doubt gained from hanging with Flash as much as he did, combined with the flashing lights was turning out to be more than enough. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot, his ears dropping when he saw the news crews already surrounding the front entrance, fighting against the officers unlucky enough to be drafted for crowd control.

Nick backed into the first empty spot he could find, drumming his claws on the black steering wheel cover before wrapping his paws tightly around it. It was also the first time she'd noticed his paws were bandaged, that she'd realized his punching bag hadn't been hanging where it usually was. She shuddered at what he must have done to it, her mind being drawn back to him when he finally spoke.

"Those reporters are gonna mob us the second we get out there," he started, the tip of his tail twitching from nerves. He had no problem with having his picture taken, in fact he loved hamming it up for the camera, but when it came to being recorded, especially for the news, he was surprisingly camera shy. To the point that, when they'd had their first press conference together as partners, he'd almost had to be escorted off-stage because he'd frozen up, his tail going full brush. He'd gotten more used to it by now, he hadn't really had a choice, but it was still far from the list of his favorite things to do. Judy rubbed her chin, she'd bruised it on the center console after a too eager hop to get in the car had made her overshoot the seat. She glanced at the mob of news mammals, then at one of the side entrances built for smaller mammals.

"How about that way?" she pointed to the door, partially hidden by the short, decorative wall that enclosed several shrubs and flowers on either side of the main entrance. "It'll be a bit tight for you, but it's better than being hit in the mouth with a microphone the size of my head."

He nodded, taking his own look at the door. In his hustling days, it would've been a pretty easy fit. Now, though, not so much.

"I just hope we'll be able to get past without them seeing us," he adjusted the rearview mirror to get a clearer view of the mob. "At least we're not in uniform."

They hadn't bothered to change before heading out, not wanting to waste more time than they needed to. They did both have their badges on them, however; Nick's on a chain tucked under his shirt, Judy's hooked to her pocket. She rolled her eyes as Nick smoothed out his slacks.

"I just wish you'd put on something normal for once," she shielded her eyes from the bright green leaf pattern. "I swear your shirts are the reason everyone always recognizes us."

He flashed a small grin.

"What can I say, Carrots? I've worn these things for almost fifteen years, and I'm just _too lazy_ to change up my style now."

She rolled her eyes, of course he'd throw _that_ back at her.

"I'd say something about burning all those dumb shirts so you're forced to go shopping with me, but we don't have time," she undid her seatbelt and slipped out before he could say anything, shutting the door in his face the second he opened his mouth. She was already halfway across the parking lot when he got out; he eyed the crowd with trepidation before taking off after her.

"Well, that went better than I expected," he dusted himself off once they'd gotten inside. Judy nodded, snickering as she remembered how he'd fallen flat on his face after finally squeezing through the door. He glowered at her.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, fluff butt," he stood, his ears brushing the ceiling tiles before he tucked them against his head. He smirked down at her. "Don't think I forgot how you were staring at me in my apartment."

Her laughter cut short, paws going behind her back to keep her from fidgeting with her burning ears. Still smirking, he strolled past her, ducking through the doorway that led to the hospital's main lobby. She followed after him, forcing her ears back up to scan for any unusual sounds, just in case. A minute later, Stephanie spotted them, the tiger hurrying over and kneeling in front of them.

"Allan hasn't been able to get much out of the girl, she's so out of it she can barely talk," she swallowed, glancing at the reporters still trying to fight their way inside. "I'll take you to her room, c'mon."

She got up, barely giving the pair time to process her words before walking quickly toward the elevators on the lobby's other wall.

"What's the girl's condition?" Judy's notebook was already out, carrot pen held at the ready. "Was she injured at all when she came in?"

The tigress shrugged.

"No, and that's just it," she hit the button, the elevator doors sliding open seconds later. She waited until they'd closed behind them before continuing. "They catalogued some scrapes and bruises, but nothing that would account for the amount of her blood found at the scene, and they couldn't find any recent scarring, either."

Rubbing his chin with a paw, Nick hummed thoughtfully.

"I can't begin to guess at the others, but maybe she was punched in the nose or the mouth. Both those areas bleed like crazy if you hit them just right," he went on, tapping the side of his own nose. "And the blow wouldn't leave scarring anywhere mammals would think to look for it, if it left any at all."

Stephanie looked at him.

"Huh, Allan and I didn't even think of that," she scratched her neck, just below her cheek. "We were too busy trying to piece together what we _could_ get from her."

"And what would that be?" Judy leaned forward eagerly, the elevator rolling to a stop just as Stephanie opened her mouth to answer.

"Guess you'll just have to hear it for yourselves," she waved them on, pointing toward a door guarded by a fit white wolf. She frowned a bit. "Like he said on the phone, though, I don't think you'll be getting much out of her. She was loopy enough when she was brought in, and the pain meds they gave her have just made it worse."

They stopped at the door, Allan tossing up a short wave before stepping aside.

"Glad you guys got here so quickly," he glanced at Judy, then at Nick. "Hope you two are able to get something useful out of her, but don't push her too hard, we don't want to risk traumatizing her any more than she already is."

He focused on Judy at that part, the bunny backing up a step with a blank look on her face.

"What?"

Allan shook his head.

"We all know how you get with suspects, Judy, you go right for the short ones and start yanking. That may work with arrogant criminal assholes," he spared a glance at Nick, the fox shrugging carelessly in response. He turned back to Judy. "But this is a fifteen-year-old girl who's just been through hell and back, and we'll be in enough trouble if the Chief finds out I just asked you guys to come here. We don't need you to start going around scarring mammals."

She gaped at him.

"I do _not_ scar mammals!"

Nick chuckled.

"What about Weaselton during the Night Howler case? Or that pig in the string of vandalisms we investigated last summer?" his eyes started to sparkle like a kid's at Christmas. "Ooh, or how about-!"

"Okay, I get it!" she groaned, burying her face in her paws when the rest of them cracked up. "And those were all different! They were all criminals inhibiting an active investigation by refusing to cooperate, and that was the only way I could get any of them to talk!"

Nick laughed again, sticking his paws in his pockets.

"I'm with you on Weaselton, but those other guys," he shuddered. "I don't think you had to go quite _that_ far…"

She smirked up at him, cocking her hip as she tapped his chest with the top of her pen.

"I just wanted our new recruit to know how we handle mammals that cause too much trouble," she leaned closer, her voice dropping to a loud whisper. "And you are definitely reaching that point, Slick Nick."

She turned away and went for the door, missing the shiver that shot through her partner. She tapped on it before nudging it open, her jaw dropping when she poked her head inside. Lying in the room's sole bed, covered in blankets from chin to foot, was one of the smallest deer she'd ever seen. Her back went stiff when Nick gasped behind her, the fox slipping past to move further into the room.

"A-A-Abigail?"

* * *

 _He knows her?_ Judy looked at her partner in confusion. She'd never seen the deer before in her life.

"I used to babysit her and her sister, their parents took me in for a while," Nick murmured, as though he could hear her thoughts. "But when her sister died in a car wreck, they pretty much stopped going out."

Judy's ears dropped at the news. She watched as the fox strode forward, slowly so as not to startle the already frightened deer doe. She hadn't seen him interact with too many females outside the job, except for his mom and hers, and was curious how things would play out.

"Hey, Abby, sweetie," he said, his voice still soft. A fond smile crossed his lips. Abigail focused on him, her brow scrunched in confusion, until finally her bleary eyes cleared slightly with faint recognition.

"U…Uncle Nick?"

His smile grew a bit.

"That's right, sweetheart, it's me," he stopped about half a foot from the bed. Groaning weakly, Abby went to push herself up, only for Nick to come in and gently take her shoulder. "Hey, now, no need for that. You just rest, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded faintly, lying back down. Nick took his paw off her shoulder and laid it lightly over her hoof.

"Atta girl," Nick smiled again, then his face went slightly morose. Judy had seen the expression when he'd worked with minors before: he'd show just enough emotion to get their attention, but not enough to scare them. And every time it kept them calm had warmed her heart just as much as it was doing now. She couldn't help but think he'd make an amazing father one day. "My partner and I just heard you've been through something, think you'll be able to tell us about it?"

His voice was still low, gentle. Judy took a step closer as Abby hesitated, taking out her notepad and pen when the girl finally nodded.

"I…try, Uncle Nick," she pressed deeper into her pillow, staring fearfully up at him. "B-But…I-"

"Shh," he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart, just take your time and tell us what you can."

She sniffled, then nodded again.

"M-My friends and I…camping…P-P-Purple Heart," she started lowly, her voice catching. Nick didn't rush her. "T-Telling stories around the fire…Sammy…C-Cutthroat Jones…"

Judy's curiosity piqued again at the name, even further when she saw Nick stiffen. She'd ask him about it later, she decided, for now focusing on what Abby had to say.

"B-B-Big paw grabbed her…nowhere…he…" she was getting agitated, the beeping of her pulse monitor speeding up. Nick gently shushed her again, stroking her hoof with his thumb until she calmed back down.

"Did you see what kind of mammal he was, Abby?" he asked after a another minute. Her eyes crossed again, and Judy knew she wouldn't be lucid much longer.

"Uh…b-bear…big gray one…" she was fading fast now. "S-Said last line of story…h-hit Max…Sammy…"

One last mumbled attempt at speaking, and she was out like a light. Nick gripped her hoof, then kissed her forehead again, her ear flicking when his nose brushed against it. Judy couldn't read his face when he turned back to her.

"Did you get any of that?" he asked quietly. She glanced down at her notebook, scribbling down the last few details Abby had uttered.

"Yeah, a big gray bear snuck up on them after they told a ghost story, something about a Jones…"

"Cutthroat Jones," Nick clarified, walking toward her. He sighed heavily when he reached the door, his claws digging in when he turned back to the sleeping doe. "I'm surprised they didn't cover him at the academy…"

Judy swallowed as he pushed the door open and slipped out, Allan and Stephanie standing aside when he swept past them. They all knew not to get in his way when his fur bristled like that. Nick's incredible focus always sharpened when kids were involved in a case, and now that he knew one he'd held and cared for in the past had gotten hurt, there was no telling what he'd do if it meant finding the perp. She shuddered at the thought, not even bothering to shove her things in her pocket before taking off after him. When she finally caught up, he was already at the elevators, and she could tell from the tightness of his lips that he was trying not to snarl.

"Nick?" she stepped in behind him when the elevator doors opened, after the elephant in toothpaste blue scrubs had gotten out. "A-Are you okay?"

Growling softly, he slapped the button for the lobby, almost slamming his shoulder against the wall when he leaned on it, his arms crossed tightly at his chest. She'd seen him angry before, she still had nightmares about her first press conference, but she couldn't remember it ever being this bad. She reached out to touch his side, only for him to growl again.

"Bad idea right now, Fluff," his burning glare barely flicked to her. After waiting what felt like hours for him to continue, she drew back, flipping through her notebook to look over what little info they'd managed to get.

"Okay, so now we know the perp, or at least their partner, is a big gray bear, and male," she bit down on her thumb claw. "And there's apparently some connection with this story, Cutthroat Jones…"

"He was a serial killer in the 1950s," Nick finally said. "His favorite haunt was a stretch of highway at the far edge of the Meadowlands. He slaughtered at least sixteen mammals, all high school age. My grandfather barely got away from him, but his brother wasn't so lucky."

Judy gasped, her arms dropping to her sides as she stared up at him, but he wasn't done yet.

"He was the only one who had a run-in with the guy and lived to tell about it, and despite the pretty much world-wide search they started after that, they never found him. The story started up when mammals started claiming to see a shadow walking around the same area he used to lurk, and now he's just a way for kids to scare each other around camp fires," he took a breath, but didn't say anything else. She figured there wasn't much else to say. Her ears twitched when the elevator dinged, Nick stalking out before the doors had even fully opened. She hurried to catch up with him, having to dodge around a rhino's legs on the way. Glancing at the main doors, she saw the crowd of reporters was still out there, and seemed to have grown, so she slipped through the doorway leading to the small mammal wing. Peeking around the short wall to make sure no one's attention was on her, she hightailed it to Nick's GT, almost tripping on her own feet when she stopped short next to it. She could just see him past the rim of the tinted window, his gritted teeth bared as his claws clacked against his phone screen. She waited until he'd dropped it in the cup holder before climbing in; he peeled out of the spot before she'd even gotten her seatbelt on.

"Woah, Nick!" her paws slammed against the dash when he stopped short at a red light. "What's gotten in to you?!"

Her ears fell when he growled, his the fur along his spine standing straight up.

"This bastard's gotten away long enough," he snarled, his claws starting to tear into the steering wheel cover. His eyes sparked with rage. "It's time we fucking caught him!"

She gulped, pressed back against her seat as he slammed on the gas pedal when the light finally turned green, tearing down the street toward Precinct One.

 _I've never seen him this upset,_ she closed her eyes as he wove expertly through the slower moving traffic. She swallowed, not even wanting to imagine what he might do to the perp once they finally caught them. But she could say for sure that it would be far from pretty.


	18. The Reynard's Plot

Ben rolled the last carrot stick around on his napkin, just one of many veggies he'd replaced his beloved sugary treats with. He'd also started waking up with Stephanie to walk with her to work in the mornings, instead of sleeping in and catching the bus or a taxi like he'd long since made a habit of doing. It was even harder than he'd thought it'd be, and he missed his donuts and the chocolatey goodness of his Lucky Chomps, but he'd neglected his health for far too long, and this was just the first of many steps he'd have to take to get it back on track.

And if it also kept Stephanie from checking out other guys as often as she did, and possibly even leaving him, that was a big bonus.

 _I wouldn't be able to do this without her…_

His ears perked up at the sound of claws clicking softly on the floor, his jaw hanging open when he saw Nick storming through the lobby, any mammal in his path moving as far out of it as possible. Every inch of his fur stuck straight out, his tail snapping through the air behind him, his eyes narrowed to slits as a low growl drifted from his throat. Even Judy, the bunny who'd faced down a polar bear and nearly lost an arm in the ensuing fight, trailed far in his wake, visibly shaking as her wide eyes locked on him. She stopped by the desk, gulping as Nick trudged up the stairs toward the chief's office, Francine even standing aside to let him pass.

"I-I've never seen him like that before," she finished her to climb to the lobby, her large ears flapping nervously as her gaze kept ticking back to the pissed off vulpine. Ben shook his head.

"I didn't think he could even get _close_ to that," he turned to Judy, who was still staring after Nick. He flinched when a door slammed shut upstairs. " _Wow._ Did you guys have a big fight or something?"

It was a few seconds before his words registered with her. She shook her head, grabbing Francine's trunk when the elephant offered it to lift her onto the desk. Once there, she sat on the edge, pressing her face into her paws as she shivered.

"No, we've actually been getting along better than we have in weeks," she gulped again, then lifted her head. "W-We just came back from Matthias Memorial, one of the abducted teens managed to escape, and it turned out he used to babysit her and her sister."

Ben and Francine gasped, but Judy wasn't done yet.

"S-She was able to tell us a little about how it happened, one of her friends told that Cutthroat Jones story, and that's when the kidnapper, a big gray bear, she said, came at them," she shivered again, her eyes drifting back to the second floor. "Then as we were leaving, he told me his great-uncle was one of Jones' victims, and that his grandfather barely got away."

Ben glanced at Francine again before leaning forward, plucking a tissue from the box tucked under his desk and holding it out to the now sniffling bunny.

"I know how he gets when kids are getting hurt, but now it's personal, too," he put a paw around Judy's shoulders. "He's not gonna stop until he gets this guy, is he?"

Judy shook her head, drying her eyes on the oversized tissue.

"Not even the Mayor would be able to stop him now," she shook again. "And I don't even want to _think_ what he might do to anyone who tried…"

"Me, either," Ben's tail twitched behind him. They'd all seen the fox in action before, but never when he'd completely lost his temper, and he was sure they all hoped they'd never have to. "Did he tell you why he wanted to see the Chief, Judy?"

"Not really," the bunny admitted, then licked her lips nervously. "H-He just said he had some kind of plan to catch this guy, I just hope it doesn't involve killing him, too…"

Francine gaped at her.

"Would he really do that?"

Judy shrugged, then her shoulders slumped.

"Normally? He wouldn't even think to. But right now?" she glanced toward Bogo's office again, her eyes filling with more fear than they'd ever seen. "I don't know, Francine, I just don't know…"

* * *

Bogo was all set to ignore whichever mammal barged into his office without knocking, flipping through the forms on his desk and signing where needed, until the door flew shut hard enough to make even him flinch, his pen leaving a squiggle on the latest signature line as his hoof jerked. His head snapped up as his brow furrowed, only for the annoyed reprimand to die on his tongue when he saw Wilde's face, contorted in a fury he hadn't thought the snarky little smartass capable of. Swallowing a slight jolt of instinctive fear, he narrowed his eyes at the smaller mammal, trying to ignore the fact he looked ready to kill.

"What's this about, Wilde?" he asked flatly. Nick leapt smoothly onto the hard plastic chair two times his height, leaned forward and slammed his paws on the desk.

"It's about waiting for you mammals to do your damn jobs!" he snapped, his teeth flashing. Bogo just looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, only half-listening. Let the fox do whatever he had to to get his frustration out, he didn't care.

"What I'm saying, Chief, is I'm done waiting for the rest of you to catch this bastard," he stated harshly. He pushed back from the desk, one paw tightening at his side as he stabbed himself in the chest with the other. "It's time I did it _my_ way."

Bogo stared at him again, blinking as his words finally registered.

"Now, hold on, Wilde," he got to his feet. "I heard what happened at the hospital, it's obvious you're not thinking clearly right now."

Nick scoffed.

"I'm always thinking clearly, _Chief,_ " he spat the title, then leaned forward again and pounded his fist back on the desk. "This piece of shit's gotten away from us for way too long, and I'm done just sitting by and letting him do it!"

Bogo fought back another shiver. He'd never seen the fox like this before.

"I'm not about to let you do something so reckless, Wilde," he sighed heavily, sat down and rubbed a hoof over his face. "You've proven yourself to be an invaluable member of this department, and I don't want you to risk your career over a kid-"

"He's more than just a kidnapper, Adonis!" Nick slapped the desk a third time, almost collapsing against it as he panted. His breath caught in his throat, his next words cracking. "Y-You remember that psycho from the 50s, don't you, Chief? The one responsible for at least sixteen deaths?"

Now that, combined with his first name, got the Chief's attention. He leaned forward, setting his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his crossed hooves.

"Carl 'Cutthroat' Jones, I believe he was called?"

Nick nodded.

"Y-Yeah, him," he shoved out a breath, slunk back in the chair and dropped into it. "M-My great-uncle was one of his last known victims, and my grandfather barely got away from him."

Bogo cocked a brow, but didn't say anything. It was a minute or two before the fox managed to continue.

"T-The girl that escaped from our kidnapper, Abigail Koratu, I used to babysit her," he swallowed. "And she said one of her friends was telling that story just before a big gray bear showed up, and my gut's telling me the same thing happened with the other three groups."

The Chief shook his head.

"I don't quite see where you're going with this, Wilde…" he tapped his chin. "Are you telling me that mammal, who was supposed to be in his late twenties or early thirties at the time of his crimes, has come back sixty years later to finish what he started?"

Nick shook his head.

"It's either a relative or a fan of his, and I'm just guessing the other groups were telling the story when they were abducted," he smoothed a shaking paw over his ears. "My grandfather was the only one who saw the guy and lived to tell about it, and now the only one who's managed to escape is a girl I used to look after."

He dropped his paw and shook his head again.

"I can't be the only one seeing some kind of coincidence here."

Bogo thought a while, rubbing his temples to stave off the migraine he felt already trying to form. Finally, he forced his hooves down and blew out a hard sigh

"It's a lot more than coincidence, Wilde," he said. "Even you and Hopps weren't able to find much on this mammal, and now a fifteen-year-old suffering from dehydration and starvation was able to not only escape, but make it to a hospital? _And_ you just so happen to have a personal connection to her?"

He focused on the fox in front of him; the same predator who, just a few minutes ago, had sent a shiver of fear down his spine, was now doing everything he could to look as small as possible. He was curled up, his ears and fur flat, his tail wrapped loosely around his feet. Groaning softly, Nick rested his folded arms on his knees and mussed his head fur.

"I know what you're going to say next, Chief," he looked up, his face and eyes now completely blank. Bogo wasn't sure it unnerved him more or less than the mammal's biting rage. "That he let her go on purpose, and that we'll be falling right into his trap if we made any move to go after him now."

He flicked something off his slacks before continuing.

"And as much as you hate playing by a criminal's rules, Chief, I think that's the best shot we have at finally getting this guy. Once Abby wakes up, I can ask her if she overheard anything about his future plans, see if it can help us pinpoint where he'll strike next," he swallowed. "And I know that, since Abby's so close to me, even if I wasn't still on leave, I wouldn't be allowed to have anything else to do with this case, but I have a feeling I'm exactly who he wants."

He actually got on his knees, gripping the edge of the desk and looking infuriatingly pitiful.

"I'll do as much parking duty as you want after this, I'll do whatever you tell me to, just please, let me do this!"

His tail waved slightly in worry as the Chief thought it over, and it didn't take the buffalo long to make up his mind.

"Fine, on two conditions," he acquiesced, holding up a hoof. "One, you don't do _anything_ that might get you, or any of the victims killed. And two…"

He brought his hoof down, staring long and hard at the fox.

"You bring the perp in _alive._ I will _not_ have it said that one of my best officers killed a mammal because he let his emotions take hold of him. Do you understand?" he brought his fist crashing down on the desk when Nick opened his mouth to protest. "I said, _do you understand,_ Officer Wilde?"

The fox's jaw shut with a low clack; he straightened his back and saluted sharply. Something the Chief thought he'd never live to see.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good," Bogo went back to his paperwork. "Now that I officially take you off medical leave, go make whatever preparations you have to to bring this mammal in, and don't let me see your face here again until you have him!"

Nodding sharply, Nick slid smoothly off the seat and headed out, his posture prouder than it had been in months. It was time to find a kidnapper.


	19. Falling Inside the Trap

"Wait, you want to _what_?!"

Judy stared at him, still unable to comprehend what she'd just heard. Nick rolled his eyes, grabbing the last T-shirt from the pile and shoving it in his old hiking pack. It was mainly for appearances, but he figured it would be good to have the supplies, just in case. He'd driven them straight back to his place after leaving the precinct; if she agreed to go with him, then they'd swing by her apartment when he was done and let her get her own gear together.

"I want to head out to the Purple Heart campground, that's where the last two abductions have happened," he grabbed his jeans and stuck them in, too; no Hawaiian patterns or slacks for this job. "I'm gonna stay out there as long as it takes to get kidnapped, but that won't happen unless I have a prey mammal with me."

He shut the pack and focused on her, trying not to think about how adorable she looked when she blushed. He wore his favorite sweats and one of his ZPD shirts from the academy, but he knew his appearance wasn't what had her so flustered.

"B-But, Nick, I-I can't just _do_ that! I-I haven't even been cleared to be off leave yet," she tugged on her ears. "And besides, Darwin will flip if I'm not home when he gets back-!"

Nick dropped his wolf-sized swiss army knife on the bed and stepped closer.

"Has he called you even once since he left?"

The question caught her completely off-guard. She grabbed her ears, hanging limp at her back, bringing them forward to frame her face.

"Uh, well, no, but-"

"And have _you_ tried calling _him_ at all?" he knelt in front of her. "Have either of you even _texted_ each other in the last week?"

She shuffled her feet, staring down at them, her paws still clenched on her ears

"No, but-"

"'But' nothing, Carrots; the point is, you still barely know him, and he barely knows you," he stood, picked up the knife and shoved it in another pocket. "And despite that stupid little stunt he pulled, he doesn't seem any more interested in changing that than you do!"

He hadn't meant to let that second part slip out, freezing when he realized it had. She stared at him, blankly, her eyes narrowed, chin slightly raised.

"What 'stupid little stunt'?"

Nick swallowed, then shoved out a sigh.

"In the hospital, right after you collapsed," he got on his knees and reached under the bed, dragging out yet another gift from his grandfather: a steel-plated Desert Eagle .50. It was way more firepower than he was likely going to need, but it was the only lethal gun he could get his paws on quickly enough for the mission. He'd already packed his standard-issue tranq pistol, this would just be a last resort if things ended up turning nasty. "He was told stress from the job was one of the reasons you were so close to dead, and because you were out cold, no one could argue against it when he forbid any of our coworkers from seeing you."

He swallowed, setting the Eagle's box next to his pack before turning back to her.

"T-That's really why I didn't come around until you called and asked me to," he reached for her paw, then thought better of it. "W-We all agreed it'd be a good idea, though, even if none of us liked how he went about it."

Her eyes narrowing further, she crossed her arms tightly at her chest, her foot starting to rapidly thump.

"And you didn't tell me about this _why_?"

He didn't hesitate.

"He's your husband, and part of me kept saying you'd just see it as me trying to paint him in a bad light," he drew back the slightest bit when her foot sped up before abruptly stopping. "You haven't exactly been yourself since you came back from your honeymoon."

She growled softly, grabbing his shirt when he tried to walk away. He just dropped back to his knees and accepted his fate.

"Neither have you, Nick," she stated bluntly. "You already said we're both at fault with all this, and it's too late to do anything about it now."

She let go of his shirt and turned her back to him.

"The truth is I've barely even _thought_ about Darwin since he left, I've been using this whole week to at least try and get my head on straight, to figure out what it is I really want," she stopped, took a deep breath, and turned back to him. "And the truth is, I-"

Whatever her next words were going to be, they were drowned by a sharp gasp, green and violet eyes snapping to the tranq-dart sticking out of her shoulder. It wasn't long before the drug inside took effect, Nick barely catching her when she slumped forward.

"Judy!" holding her tightly to his chest, he looked around, keeping his heavy breaths as quiet as he could. The windows were shut and locked, the bit of toothpick he kept in the front door right where he placed it every morning.

"You're not as smart as you think you are, Nick."

His fur bristled at the voice, quiet and smooth, but the room was still empty! Baring his teeth in warning, Nick looked around again, a low growl rising in his throat.

"Where are you?" he demanded, anger masking his fear. "How the hell did you get in here?"

His ears perked at a shuffle, soon followed by several others. Just how many were there?

"Would it be cliché if I said the fire escape?" the mammal laughed, still out of sight. "It didn't take much to pick the lock on _that_ window."

Nick winced; why the hell had he listened to his old room mate? Growling again, he reached for his grandfather's gun, only to have his paw brush across a completely empty bed.

"What the hell…?" he froze when he felt cold metal on his fur, pressing against his skin as it dragged a slow trail between his ears, coming to rest at the nape of his neck.

"Nice try, Wilde, but did you really think I'd give you that chance?" the mammal finally stepped into view, scowling as Nick's jaw went completely slack. "And please, spare me the bullshit of how you can't believe what the hell you're seeing. I've heard it all before, and it's gotten very, _very_ old."

His frosty eyes drifted toward the unconscious bunny in the fox's arms.

"And if you expect her to wake up, you'll keep this just as short as I've planned, starting with how you agree to come with us without a fight," he glanced at whichever mammal held the gun to Nick's head. "I won't tell you what kind of fire I've got pointed at you right now, let's just say every option ends very badly for you."

Finally getting his brain to work, Nick slammed his jaw shut, holding Judy as close as he could. Her heartbeat was already slower than he'd ever felt it, her breath barely a breeze against his chest. His phone was charging in the kitchen, and while he still had his fists, claws and teeth, he wouldn't last long if the mammal behind him fired, and he wasn't about to leave her alone with them. Growling once more, this time in defeat, he tilted his head back, revealing the thick, creamy fur of his throat.

"You win, I'll go without a fight," he ran a paw down Judy's ears, his paws twitching as he fought to control himself. "But if anyone hurts her, they'll be lucky if I don't rip their throats out."

The kidnapper smiled again.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Wilde," he glanced to the mammal behind the fox, giving the slightest nod. The gunmammal chuckled, then pulled the trigger, their boss smirking as the fox fell over like a rag doll. "But I'm afraid I just can't take that chance."


	20. Whispers in the Dark

Judy couldn't remember ever being in so much pain. It was like someone had rolled her across a field of broken glass and dropped her in a pit full of salt, with orange juice raining down for good measure. Opening her eyes made it feel like red-hot nails were being hammered into her skull, even if there was barely any light. Her mouth was full of cotton, and when she swallowed, her throat felt like sandpaper.

 _W-What happened to me?_

The last thing she remembered was Nick's apartment. They'd been talking in his bedroom while he packed for something, and that was when everything went pitch black. She blinked several times, thankful she could relieve at least some of the gritty itchiness, her head swimming as she did her best to look around. What she wouldn't give to have Nick's night vision right now…

 _Nick!_

A pulsing jolt of pain shot through her, forcing her back to her paws and knees. Taking in deep, shaking breaths, she straightened her ears as much as her pounding headache would allow, drawing in every sound she could, hoping there'd be at least some sign that her best friend was near.

 _Please,_ please _let him be here…_

She couldn't smell much of anything, like wherever she was had been dunked in musk mask, and despite the growing desire to collapse, to just let the darkness take over again, she pushed herself forward. Sweeping slowly across the ground with her paws as she crawled, her ears twitching toward even the smallest sounds, she at least started to understand just where the heck she was. The floor beneath her was dirt, packed down and hard, the soil that made up the walls only slightly looser. It was also just as dry as it was damp, like at her family's farm the first week or two after the winter monsoon season. She was underground, at least that was something.

If she weren't so nauseous, she would've jumped in elation when she finally brushed against something soft, reaching for it eagerly, his name blooming hopefully on her dry lips, only for her joy to wither quickly away. It wasn't him, just a thick blanket, covering a pile of…hay?

 _Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about food for a while, if it came to that…_

She crawled past it, tears starting to well as she scraped against the wall, her body getting heavier every time she pulled herself forward. She wouldn't pass out again, she refused to! She had to find Nick, make sure he was alright, wrap him in her arms and never let him go again. Pushing past the thickening darkness in her vision, she forced herself to keep moving, her soft sniffles echoing faintly; just how big was this place?

"Nick," she could barely get the word out, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. "N-Nick…p-please…answer… _me…_ "

Finally, her arms gave out, whatever she'd been hit with had won yet again. Her tears burning paths down her cold cheeks, she let her head flop to the ground, the very tips of her claws brushing something, but she didn't have enough time to discern what it was. It would just have to wait, wait until she got just a little more sleep. Yeah, that was all she needed.

" _Nick…I'm…so…_ "

The darkness took back over, heavy enough to block out even a breaking heart.

 _I'm so sorry!_

* * *

He'd never known the world to be so quiet, hadn't even thought it could get this silent. Even so, a part of him relished it, to finally have the peace that had alluded him for far too long. He could stay here forever, he thought, just drifting along, lost in time. He'd been alone before, surely this wouldn't be much different…

 _No,_ he couldn't give up now, not when so many mammals were counting on him. The missing kids, their families, Judy…

 _Judy!_ Her name seared a path through his brain like a bullet. He had to find her, he had to move! _W-Why can't I move?!_

It must have been what that mammal had hit him with. He remembered now, with surprising clarity: the click of the trigger, the hot, muted blast of air against his fur, the sting as the dart pierced skin. The pulsing pain that had flooded his head and spread through his body like lava. But then, just as quickly as the burn had started, it had faded to the dullest tingle, his vision swirling and twisting as the edges clouded. There'd been the oh-so-short sensation of falling, then an echoing thud as his head had hit the floor. The whole time, his vice grip on the bunny had never wavered, and he was sure that, even as the pair of them had laid unconscious, it hadn't been easy to tear Carrots from him. They must have, because he couldn't feel her soft fur brush against his arms now, the weight of her warming his chest and calming his heart. Not even her scent clung to him now, the air around him empty and stale. Where the hell had those mammals taken him?

 _I-I have to move,_ he tried to will himself to, to push back against the leaden fog that filled his mind and weighed down every limb. He wanted to growl in frustration, in fury, but it felt like his maw had been sewn shut; he could barely get enough breath through his nose to keep his head from spinning. He tried again, hoping for even the smallest twitch of his tail, when a sound teetering on the edge of his hearing flitted through the air, caressing his ears like only one thing on their crazy planet could.

"Nick…"

 _Carrots,_ relief, elation bolted through him. She was still with him! _Judy, I'm here!_

He screamed it in his head, but still his lips refused to move. He couldn't do any more than lay there and listen, to her weak, trembling voice, her shuffling as they came ever slowly closer, her claws barely brushing the very edge of his tail. Then he heard her fall, her next words a murmur just too low for him to catch.

 _Come on, Carrots,_ he urged, wishing he could push himself back, just the smallest bit, just enough to feel her touch again. _You're almost there, don't give up on me now!_

He lost track of how long he kept trying, but even letting every nightmare, every locked up emotion from the last few months run free wasn't enough. Gradually, consciousness slipped away from him again, his racing heart slowing, each breath harder to draw than the last. The image of Judy's smile burning inside his eyelids as they finally dropped shut, the soft echo of her laugh sinking back into the silence that, before had been so welcomed, now only suffocated him.

 _I…I'm sorry, Judy,_ a single tear streamed down his cheek. _I…I couldn't protect you…_


	21. How It Spiders Out

He was starting to think he may have dosed them a bit too much. Judy had woken up, and had even managed to crawl a short way before collapsing again, but Nick hadn't moved an inch. Settling back in his chair, he focused on the monitor connected to their room, tinted green by the night vision lens. Both of them were still breathing, so at least Tybalt hadn't killed them. Not yet, anyway.

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on," the bear groused. Blood from his latest project splashed across his chest, the crimson a perfect contrast to the paler gray fur of his torso. "What exactly do you have planned for all these brats?"

Flipping several switches on the panel in front of him, he turned on the rest of the monitors, rolling away from the desk to give the bear an unblocked view.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Tybalt glanced at him before lumbering toward the wall of screens, his ears going flat against his head as he watched what happened in the rooms they connected to.

"I'll admit," he stepped away, grabbing the stained, damp cloth he'd tossed on the back table to finish cleaning the blood from his fur. "That is _not_ what I was thinking."

He chuckled, slipping from his chair and pushing it back into place.

"You've seen what I've mixed up," he went to the back stable, laden with his own work. "What _did_ you think I was doing?"

Tybalt shrugged.

"I don't know, but certainly not," he waved a paw at the screens. " _That._ "

Rolling his eyes, he turned to the table. He had to get it just right before either of their latest captives woke up again.

"And then there's that deer girl who got away," Tybalt stood in the doorway, watching his friend work. "I'm guessing that hole she managed to find in the wall wasn't just an oversight?"

"Nope," he smiled, nodding back toward the monitors. "She was just what I needed to get those two here."

Tybalt bristled at the sight of them, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you sure I can't just do it my way?" he asked. "You know it won't take long for these two to get away."

"Of course I know," he kept working, he wasn't sure how much time he had left. "And that's _exactly_ why I wanted them alive, why I've wanted them _all_ alive."

Tybalt growled low in his throat.

"Are you saying you've been planning to get us caught this whole time?!"

"No," the final pieces were almost in place. He mixed the last of it, then let it sit. Putting it in too early would likely suffocate them. "Not both of us, anyway. But, you know, if it hadn't been for that email you just _had_ to send to Fangmeyer, they wouldn't even know you were mixed up in this."

Leaning back against the doorway, Tybalt crossed his arms over his chest, then shrugged.

"Is it my fault for wanting to freak them out a bit?" he flashed a toothy grin. "Admit it, as much of a wuss as you are, you've liked watching them squirm."

He glared at the bear, then sighed.

"Fine, I guess I have," he glanced at the clock hung over the table. Just a few more minutes now. "But that doesn't mean I agree with you doing it."

Tybalt shrugged again.

"I can see why you wouldn't, not many mammals can appreciate what I do. Speaking of which," he uncrossed his arms and rubbed his paws together. "I better get back to it, it takes longer than you'd think, especially with _these_ things."

He held up his massive paws, wiggling his clawed fingers. His shorter counterpart just nodded.

"I still can't believe you're able to pull off some of that stuff, makes my paws cramp just thinking about it," he looked at his own claws, then back to the clock. It was finally time. He grabbed the vial and went over to the vent system, tucked in an alcove next to the monitor wall. Just like the screens, each one connected to a single room, giving him complete control over what went in, and what came out. Flipping open the one for Nick and Judy's room, he dumped the mixture in, closing the vent again before the scent had a chance to get to him. He'd already made that mistake once, and would rather it not happen again. He reached under it, hitting the switch that would ignite a tiny flame, just enough to get the job done. When he looked back, Tybalt had already gone; it still amazed him the bear could move so silently.

 _Let's hope it works this time,_ he thought to himself. He set the vial on the table and turned back to the screens. _I haven't had much luck so far._

* * *

He could finally move, as painful as it was. Shaking as the world came back to him, he forced his stinging eyes open, wincing when the dull light hit them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this, so weak and helpless, but he was sure he'd hated it just as much then as he did now. Pushing himself up, he sat back against the wall, that small act enough to wind him. It was then he noticed the weeping, barely audible over the blood pounding in his ears, and the soft scent of tears drifting through the air.

"C…Carrots?" his head flopped toward the sound, his paw twitching as he tried to force himself to lift it. He swallowed, forcing more of his too slowly returning strength into his voice. "J-Judy?"

The crying went on a short while longer, his heart slowing when he saw the small shape it came from move, two long ears perking up, a head soon lifting after them. Relief flooded him when he saw those eyes, the amethyst almost swallowed by the black of her pupils. She took a sharp breath, rising slowly to her paws as she stared at him in wonder.

"N-Nick?" her voice was quiet, strained from her tears. Her lips quivered, then she broke down, hopping to him in one long leap, only to bury her face in his chest. "Nick!"

Forcing his arms to move, he wrapped them around her, burying his nose in the soft fur between her ears. She was okay, she was still with him!

"Judy…" he tightened his hold as more of his strength came back. He couldn't say anything else, too choked with relief. He kissed the top of her head, blinking away the wetness in his eyes that threatened to spill. It was then he noticed the tightness across his ribs, like he'd been punched in the chest by Bogo after being hit by a weasel-sized truck. He fought back a groan as her weight settled on him, not wanting to lose the closeness he'd missed for so long. He'd sooner let himself bleed to death than let her think she'd hurt him. "Carrots, are you okay?"

Her breath hitched, and she nodded into his chest, her ears flat against her back.

"I-I'm fine, I was more worried about you," her paws slid to his shoulders, then further up to cup his face. "I-I mean, I've never seen you so still and…quiet. I..I-I thought you were-!"

She broke down again, throwing her arms back around him hard enough to make him gasp. He swallowed any other sound, covering her with his tail as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He grit his teeth to hold back a growl, hating the fact she was in this situation, and all because of him.

 _I'll get her out of it, though,_ he told himself. _I can at least do that much for her…_

"Oh, Nick," she snuggled against him, her tears still soaking his shirt. "T-Thank god you're alright…"

He grunted, sighing in relief when she pulled back, resting her small paws back on his shoulders.

"M-Mostly," he ran a claw over her cheek, wiping her next tear. He managed a pained grin. "You bunnies, so emotional…"

She smiled shakily, even as she continued to sniffle.

"D-Don't tease me, you dumb fox," she started. "I-I kept trying to wake you up, a-and I just couldn't. I was so scared!"

She hugged him again, then did the very last thing he'd expected her to. She grabbed his collar, pulled herself up, and kissed him.

And once the shock wore off, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her back.


	22. Shattered Word

_So much for_ that _promise…_

The logical voice in his head, the one repeating this was a terrible idea, got softer and softer the longer their lips touched, until finally, when his tongue slipped out to trace the seam of her mouth, it had gone completely silent. It didn't hurt that she was just as enthusiastic, dragging her paws slowly down his chest as her lips parted, moaning so sweetly when their tongues met. He could feel his mind slowly going blank at her ministrations, the pain in his ribs becoming little more than white noise. The more primal part of his brain was getting louder by the second. It knew what it wanted, to act on months of repressed emotions, desire, to take what it felt should have been his from the start. He held back, though, his rational side reasoning that just getting to kiss her like this was enough, even if he was sure he'd feel guilty as hell for it later.

"Nick…" she grabbed his paw, pushing it down from her waist to her tail, her gaze pleading as her ears blushed deep pink. He traced his claws through the soft tuft, then gently squeezed it, drawing another low moan from her. She licked his neck, rooting her nose through his fur, drawing in his scent with a deep, soft breath. He couldn't stop the growl that slipped out, the twitching in his sheath as the thought of taking her, here and now, started to circle in his brain like a mantra. She pulled her face from his throat, kissing him again as her paw started to slip beneath his shirt, almost disappearing in the thicker cream fur on his stomach, his tail waving wildly at her touch. She hummed appreciatively as she traced his abs, the tight muscles going rock hard when her paw dipped lower, dangerously close to the bulge growing in his sweats. He groaned, loudly, his voice hitching when he could finally speak.

"J-Judy…" he pushed himself forward, capturing her lips with his, cupping her ass with one paw, his claws digging in as he dragged her flush against him, her gasp shuddering past his whiskers when she pulled away to catch her breath. Her eyes, glowing in the dim light, locked with his, telling him exactly what she wanted.

"Mate with me, Nick," her voice was low, hot. "Just like if I was a vixen. I want… _need_ you to mate with me!"

She slid off his lap, taking his wrist and tugging him toward the pile of straw in the corner, covered with that soft, rich blanket. She looked back at him when he wouldn't move, her eyes narrowing when she saw he'd turned away from her.

"Nick!" she grabbed his paw in both of hers, still barely able to budge him. Stopping when she saw his lips twitch, she was unprepared for when he suddenly pounced at her, his momentum carrying them both to the straw pile. Her heart stopped when his gaze caught hers, when she saw the slits his pupils had become. She opened her mouth to speak, the question snapping from her brain when his mouth crashed against hers, his tongue tangling with hers with reckless abandon. His low, lustful growl vibrated through her, heating her to the very core.

"I'd do _anything_ for you, Judy," he murmured, pulling back just enough to catch her gaze. Her pupils were still wide, her nose twitching erratically, but he knew. He knew she wasn't afraid, the foreign bloom in her scent that of pure desire, not fear. He leaned back down and kissed her again, this time gently, his lips trailing off to grace her cheek, her neck, before his teeth dragged across her shoulder, with just enough pressure for her to feel the sharp points through her shirt. She groaned, her paws flying to the hem to peel it off, the primal part of her brain screaming at her the few seconds it took to toss the thing aside, to grab the elastic lip of her shorts and shove them down. But then she slowed, smiling wantonly up at him as she freed one long, slim leg at a time, her breath hitching when he licked his lips, his eyes wide as he traced her curves, swallowing when he saw the flushed, glistening pink of her lower lips. She lifted her full hips toward him, her tail shaking eagerly behind her as he started panting.

"I'm ready for you, Nick," she gasped out softly. "I-I've been waiting for you…for _so_ long…"

She frowned slightly when he just kept staring at her, his tongue now hanging almost limp from his maw, his tail flicking at the air. She knew he wanted this just as much, if not even more, than she did. She could see his arousal strain against his pants, hear his heart hammering in his chest; the thick smell of his need was coming off him in waves. He was prepared to mate with her, so why was he hesitating?

"You're not going to hurt me, Nick," she reached up and massaged his chest, her ears heating when he rumbled lowly in response. She slipped her paws back beneath his shirt and pushed it up, biting her lip as more of his cream and russet fur was put on proud display. She pushed herself up and licked his nose, tugging his shirt over his ears, giggling when it briefly got caught on his snout before letting it drop between his wrists. Her gaze lingered hungrily on his arms, the tense muscles visible even through his thicker coat. "I know what you can do, and hurting me will _never_ be on that list."

Draping her arms around his neck, she pressed herself to him, loving how his coarser hair melded with her shorter, softer strands, her blunt claws dragging through it as she traced every line of his back, churring when she finally felt his paws on her, his strong embrace trapping her against his chest, his fangs grazing the length of one high, trembling ear, drawing a long, gasping cry from her. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips as he moved forward, laying her back against the blanket; she pushed at his sweats with her feet, grinding against him in hopes of finally sating at least some of the heat threatening to burst within her. She wanted him so badly, she'd always wanted him!

"I love you, Nick," the words were out before she could stop them, a confession she hadn't dared make even to herself before now, but she couldn't bring herself to hide anymore. "I've always loved you!"

His response, after a short, shocked silence, was to pepper her mouth with hot, frenzied kisses, his hips bucking back against hers.

"I love you too, Judy," he breathed against her lips, his pants starting to rasp in his throat. He nuzzled the snow-white fur on her chest, nipping one stiff peak before switching his focus to the other, the drag of his rough tongue across both making her cry out. Holding himself above her with one paw, he reached down with the other to grab his sweats, nearly ripping them as he yanked them off his tail, before simply kicking them into the dimness behind him. "You're the light of my life, sweetheart."

Her eyes welling with joyful tears, she cupped his muzzle, pulling his lips back down to hers, a tremble shooting through her when he finally brushed her entrance. He wasn't the biggest she'd seen; they'd unfortunately had to arrest a lot of foxes, several of whom had flashed one or the other of them, if not both, but he was still more than any bunny or hare could give her. Enough, she was sure, to fill her right to the brim.

And that was exactly what he did, after a few minutes of awkward adjusting on both their parts; softened by more kisses and nuzzles, then a slow descent as she got used to his girth. It was more than she'd thought it would be, the light pain she felt only adding to the sensation, her joy that it worked. She knew taking his knot would be a long shot, at least for now, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She bit her lip when he started moving, breathing sharply through her teeth when he began pulling out. Hooking her legs around his waist had the fox stopping cold.

"Don't you even t-think about it, Slick," she murmured, staring up at him. She shook her head when he tried to protest. "I-It's uncomfortable, I won't lie, but I've wanted this…wanted _you…_ since we s-solved the…the Night Howler case."

She put her paws on his cheeks, smiling up at him.

"I-I'll get used to it, Nick, just…try to be gentle…until then, o-okay?"

He gazed at her, his conflicting emotions: love and lust for her, fear and concern for her wellbeing, so clear in those crystal green eyes of his. His jaw clenched when she rolled her hips against his, her own gaze pleading and hot as she guided herself back on to him.

"You're _not_ going to hurt me, Nick," she repeated. She'd say it as many times as she had to to make him believe it. "I trust you with my life, and so much more…"

She put every ounce of feeling she could in the words, pushing herself up on her elbows to rub her cheek against his chest, her ears heating when she felt the firm, rapid thump of his heart. Shuddering as his claws grazed lightly along her back, she laid down again, almost climaxing then and there when he slowly licked his lips.

"You want it, you got it, sweetheart," he leaned in to kiss her, dragging his teeth along her lip before pulling back. "Get ready for a _wild_ ride…"


	23. Coming Home

Darwin couldn't stop shaking. He'd forgotten his cell in his hotel room, and had been pulled from his presentation by a call from Chief Bogo of Precinct One back in Zootopia. The cape buffalo had shared some information that made the bunny freeze with dread as much as it burned him with rage. Judy and her partner had been kidnapped, either late at night or in the early hours of the morning, and despite every effort being made to find them, there still hadn't been any sign of them or the perpetrators.

And now, he was haphazardly packing for the trip back home, throwing his clothes in his suitcase without bothering to fold them, barely remembering his laptop bag as he sprinted for the door. By the tip he reached the elevators, his asthma, combined with the half-bum hip he had from falling out of a tree as a kit, had it so he could barely stand. Digging his inhaler from his pocket, he took a hard drag, coughing as his lungs opened back up. He slapped the button, thankful he was only on the fourth floor when the doors slid open seconds later, almost tearing his jacket when he shoved his inhaler back in his pocket.

 _She was supposed to be resting,_ he thought, his claws tapping erratically on the small-mammal railing. The elevators were big enough to hold two elephants with room to spare, though a giraffe would find the ceilings a bit too low for comfort. Digging into his laptop bag, he pulled out his cell, his frown deepening when he saw there were still no messages from his wife, a fact he knew was at least half his fault, so there was no way for him to know for sure when she might have gone missing. His paw tightened on it when his mind drifted to Nick, the smartass fox that, from what he'd been told, spent as much time making trouble as he did doing his job, if not more. From the day she'd returned to the city, when they'd brought down the second corrupt mayor in less than six months, Judy and Nick had spent every moment they could together. And when he'd been shipped off to the academy, she'd taken every excuse she could to visit him, and he'd used half of each of his weekly calls home to talk to her, before he'd even spoken to his own mother. All that, combined with the fact the fox had been taken as well, painted a very clear picture of where she'd been when she'd been taken.

Darwin ground his teeth together, fighting back the urge to curse the predator to hell, telling himself there was no way Nick could've known the perps had been that close on their tails, and if even a third of what Judy had told him about the mammal was true, then he would've done everything he could to protect her. But it was likely he'd been outmatched in some way: outmaneuvered, outnumbered, outgunned; even the best cops could only do so much against mammals that had managed to abduct almost fifty animals without getting caught. They hadn't even been able to uncover the perps' endgame yet!

 _S-She'll be fine,_ he tried to assure himself as the elevator finally jerked to a stop, an electric bell dinging as the brass-plated doors slid smoothly open into a lush, hunting lodge-styled lobby. He couldn't keep the cringe from his face as he passed a line of taxidermy heads hung high on one green, wood-paneled wall: they were all just larger lizards, some of them even clearly fake, but the idea of mammals hunting other living things just didn't sit right with him. It never had, if he was honest, but he understood it was something preds still had to do, even if it was more for sport these days than a need for survival. It also helped keep the bird and reptile populations stable, even if overfishing was starting to become a problem in some areas. _Ugh…_

He shook his head, shoving the thoughts aside. He'd just found out his wife had been kidnapped, and he was thinking about the moralities attached to preds hunting like they had for millennia. The only thing that had changed was they no longer went after anything with hair or wool. Hurrying out of the elevator, he barely beat an older bear couple to the front desk, flashing a tight, apologetic smile over his shoulder at the female's indignant huff.

"Can I help you, sir?" the black llama attendant asked, resting his hooves on the desk. Darwin swallowed.

"I-I need to check out," he said. "Darwin Fields, part of the Milking It Corp party…"

The llama nodded before turning to his computer, typing faster than Darwin could ever hope to.

"Ah, yes," he took the key cards Darwin had all but slapped on the desk, then pointed to the front doors. "A cab's already been called to take you to the airport, and your boss assured me your ticket will be waiting for you when you get there."

Darwin sighed in relief, at least he wouldn't have to waste even more precious time with any of that.

"Great, thanks so much, you really have a great place here," he sped away before the llama could respond, sliding to a stop on the wet sidewalk outside just as a taxi pulled up to the curb. The weasel behind the specially-raised wheel smiled sweetly at him, barely able to say hello before he was throwing his bags in the backseat, barely remembering to shut the door after he'd clamored inside. He dug out his wallet and pulled out a fifty, almost three times what the fare would be for the short ride to the airport.

"Sorry, but I'm a really big hurry," he slid the bill through the slot in the bulletproof glass between the two rows of seats. "How fast can you get to Moosevelt International?"

She glanced at the bill, then smiled.

"Unda ten minutes if I don't break the law," she turned around and hit the gas. "Betta fasten ya seatbelt, mac!"

* * *

He'd never cared much for games of cat and mouse, it had always struck him as arrogant, unneeded. It didn't help that it was the single most clichéd thing a kidnapper or murderer could do with the cops. It had been Tybalt's idea, and for some reason he'd decided to play along, but now he figured it was time to finally reveal himself. All his victims had done exactly what he'd wanted them to do, even if they hadn't all been successful, but that hadn't ever been the most important thing. What was important, was showing mammals how wrong they were, the rest could come into play at any time. Besides, there were only two that really mattered, and as usual, they had far exceeded expectations.

He turned back to the vial in his paws, gently swirling the mixture, holding it up to the light to catch the faint color change that would signify it was done. It was the last step in his little process, and arguably the most important one. He'd been conflicted about adding it, since it had such a stigma attached to it, but he'd decided it would be for the best.

Spotting the color change, he headed to the vent system, stirring it one last time with the slim glass eyedropper before pausing to check the monitors. Seeing they were all still occupied, he counted out four drops in each vent, setting the little flame under each one to low; that was all it would need. His ear flicked back when the door creaked open, and he turned to see Tybalt, messing with the bandage wrapped around his massive paw.

"It won't heal if you keep picking at it," he walked over and swatted the bear's other paw away. "You're the medical student, shouldn't you know that?"

Tybalt groaned.

"I can't help it," he whined. "It's driving me _crazy_!"

He shook his head. As strong a stomach as Tybalt had for blood and guts, he could be such a baby.

"What did you expect from screwing around with poison oak?" he crossed his arms, cocking a brow as he stared up at his friend. "I've told you what that stuff looks like, but for some reason you can't seem to learn to stay away from it!"

Tybalt pouted.

"It's not my fault I tripped on that hike, you know I have balance problems!"

He winced. He always thought more of the thrill of a difficult trail, forgetting Tybalt couldn't keep up with him.

"Sorry, T, I promise I'll remember that next time it's my turn to pick," he glanced at the clock past the bear's shoulder, a small smile touching his lips. "Shouldn't be much longer now."

"Until what?" Tybalt turned to the clock, then to the monitors across from him. His ears went back against his head. "Don't tell me you're still stuck on that!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" his claws drummed along the edge of the table. "I've been planning this for years, I wasn't going to let such a perfect chance get away again!"

His paw dropped off the table, and he shoved both in his pockets to keep from messing with them. Tybalt rubbed the bandage on his paw, forcing it to his side when he caught the other male glaring at him.

"I can mix up another batch if it's really bugging you that much," he turned back to the table, reaching for the ingredients before the bear had even answered. "It'd be better if I had something else to focus on right now, anyway."

Tybalt sat down on the floor, the furniture in the room being too small for him, leaning against the wall and watching the green-tinted monitors.

"So, what's that stuff you put in the vents gonna do this time?" he tucked his paw under his arm, not that it did much to stop the itch, or the pain.

"It'll put them to sleep for a while," he said after a few minutes. "Once they're under, I'll be taking the kids where they'll be found."

He set the pestle aside, dumping the ground neem leaves in a bowl big enough for him to sit in.

"I'll be keeping the cops here, though, I'm not quite done with them yet," he stirred them into the water, adding generous sprinkles of turmeric and fuller's earth, before reaching for the mortar again and dropping several manjistha leaves in it. When all the dry stuff was in, he added the water and stirred it up, grabbing the bear-sized bottle of neem oil he'd picked up that morning. He'd had a feeling he'd have to mix up the paste a few more times. He shoved the items toward Tybalt, chuckling as the bear whipped off the bandage and coated his claws with the paste, rubbing it vigorously into the rash and sighing in relief. "I'm guessing you remember what to do next?"

The bear nodded, eyeing the bottle of oil before looking back to his friend.

"Why'd we have to kidnap everyone if you were just gonna let them go?"

"I couldn't exactly just go up to them and ask them to do it, could I?" he shrugged. "That's why I added this step to the process, it wouldn't do any good if they started feeling guilty."

Tybalt's face was a mask of pure confusion.

"Uh, but then, what about…" he trailed off, not sure how to word it.

"It doesn't just knock them out," he explained, watching the paste on Tybalt's paw. It amazed him that was the only place that had developed the rash, when his whole arm had slammed into the patch. But the fur on his paws was thinner from his "projects", which he almost never wore the proper protection for. He just hoped the bear wouldn't be looking at any serious health problems in the future because of it. He shook his head, he was getting off-track. "Anyway, I'm going to need you to help me get the first batch of kids in the van, think you'll be able to forget about your rash long enough to do that?"

Tybalt nodded.

"I have a few hours until I have to put this stuff on again," he brushed off the dried powder, twisting the cap off the oil and spilling a small amount on his paw. He rubbed it in, then wrapped the bandage around it again. "Uh, little help?"

Shaking his head fondly, he tied it off for the bear, his small grin fading when he saw the clock.

"It's just about time. Come on, we don't have too long before it starts wearing off."

Tybalt nodded, then followed him out, looking at the monitors one last time.

 _Why's he letting them go?_


	24. Unexpected

_I haven't felt this bad since I turned twenty-one…_

Nick curled in a tighter ball, tucking his head in his paws and throwing his tail over his muzzle. His twenty-first birthday had been about as cliché as the day could be. He, Fin and the few other mammals they'd considered real friends had gone to one of the few strip joints in town that allowed foxes at the time, and every second they hadn't spent staring open-mouthed at the dancers, long, lean ladies he would've loved to take to bed, they'd been downing shot after shot of the most expensive whisky the place had offered. He was surprised any of them remembered it, since they'd all woken up in the dumpster behind the building with no memory of even passing out.

This, though, was something else completely. While his morning post-birthday had been spent slumped over the first toilet he'd spotted with an elephant-sized migraine, it was a cakewalk compared to what he felt like now. His head felt like it had been crushed in a vice, his stomach flopping and twisting, every inch of his body pulsing with his unsteady heartbeat. He knew he would probably puke, every nerve screaming at him to stay still, but he had to move, had to make sure Judy was safe.

 _Judy…_

He couldn't believe he'd gotten her into this mess. How the hell could he have even _thought_ to ask her to come along? She'd already been through way too much, and now there was no telling what state she was in. He dragged in deep breaths through his nose, noting how sore it was—had they slugged him while he was out? He couldn't smell any scent but his own, overlaid with that of wet dirt and a muted, slightly chemical sting he couldn't quite place. Where was Judy? Why wasn't she with him?

 _What the hell happened?_

The last thing he remembered was seeing a blurred face, just before he'd passed out in his apartment. The limp weight of the bunny in his arms fading as consciousness left him. Groaning, he forced his eyes open, blinking away the grit and tears, the dim light at the edges of the room barely enough for his night vision. He was underground, that much he'd already figured out, his shoulders brushing the ceiling when he tried to push himself up. It was a lot more comfortable on the floor right now, anyway. Resting his head on his paws, he looked around, his tail flicking in agitation when he saw just how small the room was: if he were to roll over now, there'd barely be an inch of clearance by the other wall. Even worse was he couldn't see Judy anywhere, or even the smallest sign that she might have been there at some point at all. Had she not been taken after all? Was it possible she and the rest of the precinct were scouring the city, looking for him and the kids?

 _No,_ his claws dug into the damp soil beneath him. _He wouldn't have just taken me, doesn't fit the MO…_

But then, what _did_ they really know about this guy? That he kidnapped camping teens to do…whatever the heck he did with them; even Abigail, one of the victims, hadn't been able to tell them anything about it. Everything they had pointed to someone incredibly violent, but he still felt it didn't fit with the rest of the case. He hadn't been able to talk with her again before it had been time to get ready, she'd still been out completely cold. He grit his teeth as he thought of her lying there, her parents sitting tearfully by her bedside, no doubt scared out of their minds by the fact that they'd come so close to losing another child, the only one they had left. But at least one of the victims was safe now, he'd be the biggest liar on the planet if he said he wasn't thankful for that much.

 _I just have to get out of here,_ he started dragging himself along, fighting back the surges of pain and nausea, the drag on his mind that said whatever he'd been drugged with was still flowing through his system. When he was just a foot from the wall, too dizzy to go any further. Why was he just letting himself give up like this? What was wrong with him? _H-Have to find them…_

 _"_ _You know, it's easier if you just ride it out,"_ a voice, quiet and smooth, came from nowhere. _"Forcing yourself is just going to make things worse."_

Groaning, Nick forced himself to focus, ears perked and flicking in all directions.

"W-Who are you?" his voice was low, as gravelly as the soil. "W-Where's-?"

 _"_ _She's safe, if that's what you're wondering,"_ the voice sounded…disappointed almost. _"I thought you would've learned by now, Wilde, I'm not a killer."_

He could've laughed if he wasn't so sick.

"W-What do you mean? W-We saw your file…"

 _"_ _Ah, you mean that horror movie set-up my partner sent you,"_ the mammal sounded like they were smiling now. _"Sorry to disappoint you, but that was purely his work, I had nothing to do with it."_

A short while passed in silence, Nick's steadying heartbeat echoing in his ears.

 _"_ _I don't know_ what _he was trying to do when he sent you that, but according to him, he just wanted to mess with you guys,"_ it was surprisingly easy to envision the mammal rolling their eyes. _"I'll admit my goal is pretty close to his, even if that is where the similarities end."_

That had him curious.

"W-What do you mean?" he tucked his feet under him, laying like canids did thousands of years ago with his chin resting on his front paws. If anything, at least it seemed to help ease his headache. "What _are_ you trying to accomplish?"

Another silence, this one shorter, ended by a long, heavy sigh.

 _"_ _It's going to take some explaining for you to understand that,"_ they started. _"But I think it'd be better done in the fur."_

Whatever line they were speaking on was cut off, the low static he could barely register cutting off. A few minutes later, there was a soft grating, part of the dirt wall just ahead of him sinking slightly back before pulling out of sight, uncovering a narrow, pitch black opening.

"You and I have a lot more in common than you might think, Wilde," the voice started again, the metallic undertone of a microphone gone. "We both know what it's like to be hated simply because of what we are, to lose someone close to us because of that prejudice."

Nick blinked, lifting his head. Squinting as he tried to make out whoever was speaking, but whoever it was stood far enough back that he could barely even make out an outline. It didn't help his vision, like everything else, had been swimming since he'd woken up.

"I-I'm still not following you…"

Another sigh, this one sharper and shorter than before.

"You're supposed to be smarter than this, Wilde," the mammal said. "But I understand why you're being slow, Tybalt really did a number on you."

He froze at the name.

"You went a little crazy while we were loading you in here," the perp went on. "Tybalt managed to knock over one of my ingredients while he was carting you around, and you ended up getting hit. You didn't do much damage, but enough that he should at least stop bitching about his poison oak rash now."

There was a chuckle, then a soft rustle of fur, like the mammal was shaking their head.

"I'm getting off-track. Anyway," they cleared their throat. "I brought you and that little bunny here because you're just who I needed to finish my work.

"And before you ask," they cut Nick off. "Tybalt and I let those kids go, they should all be in hospitals right now."

That was a relief, strange as it was.

"I was never going to hurt them," they went on. "I just wanted mammals to understand."

Nick cocked his head, curious despite himself.

"Understand what?"

"That it doesn't matter what species they are, that forcing us to live up to their twisted little stereotypes to make themselves feel better won't keep them safe. It's just going to keep making things worse."

They swallowed, the building anger in their voice cooling slightly when they spoke again.

"Let's face it, Wilde, if it weren't for that bunny shoving those same stereotypes in mammals' faces, and you helping her with that crazy case to start with, you wouldn't have been allowed to even _touch_ a police application, let alone graduate from the academy at the top of your class, even _with_ Lionheart's Mammal Inclusion bullshit."

Nick couldn't argue much there. It was that same closed-mindedness that had led to him becoming a conmammal in the first place, since even now, with his badge and his blues, there were mammals who would rather die than trust him. He tried to tell himself it didn't hurt, that he was used to the glares still sent his way, but it had led to breakdowns in the solitude of his flat more than he'd ever admit. But something like this was never going to change things, not in the way they should be.

"And I know this is probably going to end up backfiring," the mammal was apparently a mindreader. The anger came back again, along with something else. "I-I just couldn't think of any other way to make mammals listen, since _violence_ is still the only way to make some of them listen."

 _Violence?_ Nick felt he was starting to get it, as much as he didn't want to. He swallowed, his throat gritty.

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes, my parents were killed by an anti-pred cult, the same one that murdered _your_ father, Wilde," there was quiet, then a lithe figure stepped from the darkness. Even in the dim light, his fur, blizzard white with the palest gray on his muzzle, dipping down his bare chest to his stomach, almost blinded the fox, his sharp teeth flashing in a snarl. His ears were short, rounded at the top, the tips splashed with stripes of black. Two more reached across each cheek, drawing attention to his eyes: they were blue, though one was a deep, warm shade, the other so pale and frosty it was almost colorless. His tail was short, the fur that covered it long and shaggy. Nick had never seen anything like him. "My name…is Joshua Savage."


	25. The Truth Comes Out

Nick wasn't sure how to react to that. He stared blankly at the mammal in front of him, his mind, achingly slowly, coming back online as he tried to process the story.

"So, you're…"

Joshua nodded.

"Yes, my parents were Special Agents Jack Savage and Skye Winters, the first rabbit and fox to make it into the ZBI. They were partners in every sense of the word, and eventually, I came along."

He swallowed, and Nick could've sworn he saw the two-toned blue eyes glisten with tears before they were abruptly blinked away.

"But…it wasn't their jobs that killed them," he went on, his voice growing unsteady. "They were tracked down by the Prey Supremacy Guild, dragged out to the street, and shot right in front of me. I was fifteen."

Nick's mouth hung open. He'd been three when his own father had been killed, so he had almost no memory of the male, just faded pictures of a smiling vulpine with eyes as green as his. But Joshua not only had clear memories of his parents, he'd seen them die, had likely even been held close enough by PSG members for their blood to hit him when they were shot. And if his own mother's experience was anything to go by, then the legal system hadn't done much, if anything, to actually help.

"J-Josh, I…" he scrambled for words, his mind once again numb. "I-I don't know what to…"

"Then don't," the younger male responded. He leaned back against the wall and stuck his paws in his pockets. "I didn't bring you and your partner here to get your pity, I brought you here because you two are one of the most famous duos in the city. The fact you're also pred and prey is just a bonus."

He shouldered away from the wall, sitting in front of Nick and crossing his arms.

"And this is how things are gonna work. I'm going to let you two go in a few days, completely unharmed, and you're going to tell this whole damn city why Tybalt and I took you and all those kids. He's a cross-breed, too," he clarified. "His dad was a brown bear, and his mom was a black one, but don't ask me how that ends up with him being gray."

He shook his head, then cleared his throat.

"There's also something else I think you should know," he went on. "Judy's husband, Darwin, he's not the rabbit everyone thinks he is."

Nick pushed himself to his haunches, folding his ears down when they brushed the low ceiling.

"Most of the precinct could probably tell you that by now," he said, then cocked a brow. "But I'm guessing that's not quite what you mean, huh?"

"No, I wish it was," Joshua swallowed. "You know how he walks like a girl who just had sex for the first time?"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The bowlegged stride was slight, but hard to miss once you noticed it.

"I was actually wondering how he got like that, was it some kind of farming accident? Did he fall out of a tree as a kit or something?"

Joshua shook his head again.

"Not even close. He got that during a huge fight with his last girlfriend," he blew out a breath. "I don't know exactly what happened, but she wasn't having any of it. He jumped behind her car when she tried leaving, and she ended up running him over. It fractured his pelvis and got him slapped with one hell of a restraining order."

Nick couldn't get his mouth to work, a battle starting to rage in his head. Part of him wanted, almost desperately, to believe what Joshua was telling him, but the other half was saying the mammal was a serial kidnapper, the one who'd hurt Judy, Abigail and so many others, and that he couldn't be trusted as far as thrown. Nick didn't know which one to listen to, but he didn't have long to try and ponder it.

"That was his only relationship until he married Judy, and from what I've heard, he's already starting up with his old tricks again," he sighed. "And I'm guessing she's been so distracted that she hasn't even noticed."

"I wouldn't say that's completely true," Nick put in. "But she seems to blame herself more than him for any problems they might be having. She said it had something to do with a crush she used to have on me, but I'm not so sure…"

Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Of course she'd think it was her fault, that's what she always does when things don't work out the way she wants them to," he drummed his claws on his knee. "That's always been one of her biggest flaws, in my opinion."

Nick glared at him.

"How do you know so much about them in the first place?" he asked. Joshua focused on him, his gaze unwavering.

"I know them because they're family," he said. "My adoptive sister's married to his brother."

Nick's jaw dropped again.

* * *

 _The paws on her back were soft and gentle, warm lips tracing butterfly kisses down her throat, pausing to lick her collarbone before following the path back up. Pressing to hers tenderly enough to make her completely melt. She couldn't see the male's face, though, or really anything about him. But she knew he was there, that he'd always protect her, always be there for her…_

 _Just like Nick. Wait, Nick!_

Judy bolted upright, quickly regretting it as her head spun, her stomach doing corkscrews. She didn't bother looking around, knowing it would be just as dark with her eyes open as it was with them shut. Just like it had been the first time she'd woken up. Swallowing only made her throat hurt, her tongue thick and useless in her mouth.

 _Don't panic, Jude,_ she told herself. _You've been in worse situations than this, just stay calm and focus._

Not that she'd been too good at that lately; she was amazed she still had a job with how out of it she'd been the last few months. But it wasn't like it was all her fault: getting married and pregnant in just about two weeks, spending almost two months working a case to the point where she fell in a coma because she'd ignored her health for so long. Waking up only to find out she was full of tapeworms and had miscarried her first litter, which she hadn't even known she was going to have. She and Nick had also finally started to repair the rift that had been forming between them, only for them both to be assaulted, kidnapped and taken who knows where.

And from the lack of his scent in the room, he wasn't even there anymore.

 _But he was here when I first woke up, I'm sure of it,_ she bit her lip. _I-I felt his tail, I know he was here!_

Where could the perp have taken him? Why had they been separated? What was even going on anymore? She forced back the tears trying to fill her eyes; she was done crying just because things got a little hard. The precinct, if not the whole city, had to know they were missing by now, and she was sure they were doing everything they could to find them. Not just because she and Nick had such a good case record, almost flawless, if she were honest, but because they were friends, brothers and sisters in blue. And she wasn't about to just go and give up, not again.

 _I have to get out of here,_ she pushed to her feet, fighting the nausea and dizziness, pressing a paw to the wall to steady herself. _I-I'm not just going to lay around and wait to be rescued!_

She dragged her claws along the wall, searching for any kind of door. She could always just pick a random spot and burrow through, like she had under a hundred fences and walls by now, but she had no idea of the layout of this place, where she'd end up if she jumped in even more blindly than she already was. No, it would be better to find an actual door, try and track Nick's scent through the hallways. There had to be some, right?

 _But considering how this case has gone so far, it wouldn't surprise me if this_ was _just a room, probably out in the middle of nowhere…_

Her ears perked when her paw left soil, a smile growing on her face when her palm brushed against wood. Smooth, finished wood. Her heart starting to thump in her chest, she went over every inch of it, could've shouted for joy when she found a knob, only for that elation to fade just as quickly. No matter how much she twisted and prodded, the knob wouldn't budge, and a further search beneath it revealed there was no key hole, no kind of lock to pick like Nick had taught her to.

 _Nick…_

She sunk to her knees, ears falling limp over her face as she finally sniffled, her heart breaking as she thought of him. They'd done so much to try and find those kids, and now she couldn't even get out of here, to go and find him, make sure he wasn't hurt. But that wasn't the only reason she let herself cry now. She'd been so horrible to him lately, when all he'd done was try to help her, to make her feel better, and she'd taken sore advantage of that kindness, when she hadn't just pushed him away because she couldn't get her head on straight. And just when she'd felt that she was finally starting to figure things out, something like this happened, a hundred times worse than their fight after the Night Howler press conference. And just like then, she could've prevented it, but she'd let her stubbornness, her need to solve any problem that came her way alone get in the way. She was facing her worst fear all over again, only this time, there didn't seem to be a way out of it, to get him back by her side where he belonged, where he'd always belonged.

 _Nick, I…I'm sorry,_ she sniffed, wiped her eyes on a shirt dusted with dried mud. _I'm so sorry!_

She leaned back against the door, tilting her head back to stare at a ceiling she couldn't see, completely unaware of the sounds slipping in through the crack beneath the door.

 _Nick, I…I love you…_


	26. Change of Pace

_He's been in there for two hours,_ Tybalt glanced at the bottom right monitor again, one of the only two that were still on. The other was on the top left, the green tint clearly showing that bunny, as she searched her little cell in the pitch darkness. Why was Josh so interested in that fox, and not her? And why did the fox seem so willing to listen? _What is going on right now?_

He turned back to the first monitor, only to find the fox alone again, curled up in a ball with his back to the camera. Whatever they'd talked about, it had apparently been heavy. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Josh walk in, tugging a loose T-shirt over his head.

"That went better than I expected," he smoothed out the shirt, an old logo one from a Purrvana concert they'd gone to in college. "Thought he'd try to kill me, or at least maim me."

Tybalt shook his head.

"Why'd you even bother to tell him any of that, anyway?" he asked. "And what was in that smoke you filled the rooms with after all the screwing was done?"

Josh shrugged, going over to the now empty chemistry table and sitting on it.

"It made them forget what they did," he started. "Like I said, I don't want them possibly feeling guilty. It also works like one of those 'morning after' pills."

Tybalt gawked at him.

"T-Then why hit them with that first batch of crap in the first place, if you're just gonna make it like nothing happened?!"

Josh leaned back on his paws, idly kicking his feet like a kit.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," he said at last. "For some reason, I just feel compelled to make them forget, to make them think they were just kidnapped and drugged, instead of…"

"Being forced to rut their friends?"

Josh winced, his ears going flat against his head.

"Yes, pretty much that. I don't even know what the hell made me do that to them in the first place," he dropped her face in his paws, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. "Just taking them would've been enough to at least start getting our message out there. Hell, we would've been able to do it without kidnapping anyone at all!"

Tybalt groaned. That spiel had gotten old the first time Josh had spat it out.

"Quit being such a pussy," he snapped at his friend. He got up and lumbered over to the rabbit-fox, crossing his arms and glaring down at the mammal. "You were completely onboard with the kidnapping when we first started doing this, but for some reason you've turned into a complete wuss about it."

The small room shook a bit when he dropped to his knees, his head still riding high above Josh's.

"I don't know where this sudden conscience of yours came from, but it's pissing me off," he tightened the hold on his arms when his paws twitched. "Besides, we already tried that softer shit and look where it got us: nowhere! Absolutely fucking nowhere!"

He watched Josh bite his lip, glance around nervously like he was trying to think of something, but he'd just used up his last chance.

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna be from now on, then I don't see any reason to keep going," he got back to his feet, his tone darkening as his eyes narrowed. "At least, not your way."

* * *

Judy squirmed out from the hole she'd dug beneath the door, collapsing against the opposite wall. It was just as dark as it had been in her room, but at least it was marginally cooler. The whole place seemed to have been built completely underground, which normally would've helped her feel right at home, but in this case, all it did was make her feel anxious and claustrophobic. And that was if she put it lightly. She didn't let herself relax for too long, though; she still had to find Nick, then they had to free all the kidnapped teens and arrest the perps. There was more than one, she was sure of it now.

 _How else could they have managed all this?_

She shivered when a draft washed over her, her ears going stock straight as voices drifted to her.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into doing it your way," the voice was deep, angry and slightly graveled, like the mammal had a bad sore throat. "We'd be getting all kinds of attention if I had just killed all those kids like I wanted to!"

Fighting the urge to freeze, Judy dove back under the door, getting through just as she heard the massive mammal rounding the corner. She wasn't sure if he was prey or predator, but she wasn't about to take the chance of getting caught by his night vision.

"But no," he passed right in front of her door, his voice barely making it past the blood pounding through her head. "You had to be a big softie, 'kidnapping them's more than enough, we don't really have to hurt them'."

He scoffed, the door creaking as he pressed against it, scratching at something. "I'll just go out and find my own group, then I'll show you how to _really_ get a message across."

He kept walking. Judy waited until his loud, lumbering footsteps had completely faded, slowly wriggling her way back through the hole, staying on all fours as she crept down the way the mammal had come. His scent was the thick, almost overwhelming musk of bear, but as familiar as it was, there was also something strange about it, like he was a species she'd never seen before. But she didn't exactly have time to think about it. She followed the scent trail, never leaving her crouch, until she came to the first open doorway she'd seen in this place. Her confusion spiked when she saw the wall of monitors, the square of vent openings arranged next to them, the fact only two of the screens weren't dark.

The first, she guessed, was connected to the cell she'd just escaped from, the green-tinted feed showing an empty room. The other, lying diagonally from hers, showed a single figure bathed in the same light, curled up in a tight ball with their back to the camera. But even off-colored, she'd know the mammal anywhere, her blood just about freezing in her veins when she saw the dark stain in the fur on the back of his head, uneven rivulets trailing down his neck to soak into the collar of his shirt.

 _Nick…_

She stepped back from the wall, paws pressed to her mouth to hold back a terrified whimper. What had those mammals done to him? Was he even still alive? She had to find him!

 _Nick,_ she dug through her pockets, cursing herself when she came up empty. _The_ one _time I forget my phone at home…_

Stomping her foot in frustration, she focused on his monitor again, her heart sinking further when she saw he still hadn't moved. The stain in his fur didn't seem to have changed, either, though, so at least he'd stopped bleeding. Swiping at the tears that threatened to spill, she tucked her fear away to deal with later, her back and ears straightening as she went into cop mode.

 _I'll find you, Nick,_ she promised silently, then slipped back into the dark hall. _Please, just hold on!_


	27. Second Wave

Allan paced around the cubical, dragging his claws constantly through his head fur. He had no idea what was going on anymore. It had already been almost a week since Nick and Judy had been taken, since all the other victims had, out of nowhere, been let go and left in places they'd be found. They were all in hospitals now, but like Abigail, hadn't been able to give them anything more than what had happened at their campsites, and even then they were lucky if they got more than snippets.

 _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ He stopped after banging his hip on Stephanie's desk, again, going back to his own chair and dropping heavily into it. _Why would he take all these kids, and then just let them go?_

It wasn't the first time something like that had happened; it was one of the cases they'd all had to study at the academy, where a small group of mammals had snatched the homeless of their city off the streets, only to release them after several weeks, after doing who knows what to them. But none of them had been willing to talk, and if his research into the cold case was anything to go by, many of them had been mute the rest of their lives. Despite none of them having any kind of injury that would result in losing their speech. At least, not physical ones.

 _Who knows what kind of shit those guys went through…_

The only real difference he could see was the age range: now they were all high school age, but back then, there'd been no pattern. They'd just taken whoever had been unlucky enough to be on their chosen street for the night. Could this be a copycat, or was there something else at play here?

 _Hate to say it, but it looks like we'll just have to wait and see._

"Ugh," Stephanie slipped into the cubicle and plopped down at her desk, dropping her head in her paws. Her tail flicked through the air in annoyance, but Allan didn't get the chance to ask. "I just caught Ben scarfing down donuts and cupcakes in the break room, he's probably regained every pound he's lost the last few weeks!"

Allan winced. The cheetah had been doing so well, too!

"I told him it wasn't the best idea to cut the sweets out completely, that's not going to do anything except make him crave them more," he rubbed a paw over his eyes. "But that's the least of our problems right now."

"I know," she turned her chair toward him, putting her paws on her knees. "We still have to figure out where Nick and Judy are, and why they were the only two that weren't let go."

She drummed her claws on her knee, then let her paw slip off.

"All we know for sure is they were both in his loft when they were taken, and that they were somehow able to get in and out of the building completely unnoticed. I'm guessing the back fire escape," she mused aloud. "That's the only area not fitted with cameras, but the only vehicle seen pulling out of that alley was a van from Central Electric, which was later found with an empty gas tank just outside the company's central garage, with no sign of either of them ever being in it."

He groaned.

"Which means, we're basically up a creek, in the middle of the night, with no moon," he let his head thunk against the back of his chair. He then rolled it to face her. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

She shrugged, her shoulders slumping.

"I'm starting to think there's nothing we _can_ do, unless some kind of big breakthrough just falls through the ceiling."

As if on cue, Allan's cell went off, "Sweet Dreams are Made of This" blaring out for the entire floor to hear. Stephanie snickered.

"I still can't believe that's your ringtone," her smirk grew when he flipped her off.

"I just like the song, okay?" he pulled his phone from his pocket, cocking a brow when he saw the number was blocked. He answered anyway. "Wolfard here."

There was a pause, long enough that he wondered if the call had been dropped.

"Uh…hello?"

Another pause then, just as he was about to hang up, a deep, graveled voice.

 _"_ _You'd be better off putting me on speaker, Officer."_

Swallowing, he glanced at Stephanie, then his phone on her desk and hit the button.

 _"_ _I just thought I'd let you know that the game's changed,"_ the voice went on, now slightly tinny. _"I'm pretty sure you already figured this out, but my old partner decided to grow a conscience, and let all those brats we kidnapped go. You see, he couldn't handle the job we set out to do."_

Stephanie leaned closer to the phone.

"And what job would that be?"

Another pause.

 _"_ _You haven't figured it out yet? Really?"_ they laughed. _"Well, then I'll spell it out. Josh and I are both hybrids, and we're tired of being treated like shit because of it. So, we decided to let the so-called 'normal' mammals know where they_ really _stand._

 _"_ _But like I said, Josh couldn't handle it, something about his mom's sister, I don't know,"_ a rustling, like the mammal was shaking their head. _"Anyway, our plan was to kidnap a bunch of pred and prey kids and pair them off, then drug them so they fucked each other stupid. Once we knew all the girls were pregnant, we'd let them go. Unfortunately for Josh, things didn't go that way."_

Allan and Stephanie stared at each other, their mouths dropped open. Was this guy serious?

 _"_ _Don't get me wrong, he was able to stick with most of the plan, but he added something to that smoke he mixed up to make them forget what happened. He made it so the girls wouldn't get knocked up, which really threw a wrench in the gears,"_ they laughed. _"But I helped him let the brats go like he wanted, if he promised to help_ me _with something."_

Stephanie gulped, she was sure she didn't want to know.

 _"_ _I won't give away the surprise just yet, but know that your precious little cop duo's still trapped here, and you'll be lucky to see them again,"_ another laugh, deeper and harsher than before. _"In one piece, that is."_

One last laugh, and the line went dead.

* * *

Josh groaned, his nose filled with the earthy, metallic tang of his own blood. He could feel it plastering the fur on the side of his head, taste its odd sweetness when he flicked out his tongue to lick his dry lips. He didn't have to look around to know exactly where he was, the fluttering glow of a hundred candles filling the air with the slight acrid sting of smoke, the normally soothing light enough to make his aching eyes burn.

"About time you woke up," Tybalt said, his claws drumming slowly on the metal edge of his work table. "Was starting to think I'd hit you too hard."

The grey bear walked closer, tilting his chin back. Josh groaned again as feeling crept back to him: the cuffs at his wrists somehow both icy and scorching, his feet dangling uselessly six feet from the floor. Tybalt knew how strong his kick was, he was half rabbit, after all; the only reason he'd leave his legs free was if he was sure the smaller mammal wouldn't pull any stunts. And he certainly didn't feel like he could try anything, at least that would actually matter. He couldn't even lift his head without the whole world spinning.

"I-I thought we were friends, T," he started weakly, his voice barely more than a croak. "W-Why are you…d-doing this?"

Tybalt shrugged, heading over to his table, covered in an array of knives and scalpels, all shined and sharpened to perfection. He caressed the table with open affection.

"It's just been a long time since I got to play with something _living_ ," his lips curled in a bad attempt at a smile, then dropped just as quickly. "But now, I've got just one little problem."

Josh gulped; his throat felt thick and cottony. He didn't even try to ask.

"I don't know whether to mess around with you first, or drag those stupid cops in here and do what you couldn't," he smiled again. "Either way, I'd make someone watch, it's more fun when they know what's coming."

He traced the edge of the table, stopping at the end to run a claw down the worn wooden handle of one of his oldest knives. The blade was nicked and scratched, showing just how many "projects" he'd completed with it.

"You were never going to change anyone's mind with how you were doing things," he went on. "You can't change anything without scaring mammals, and you just weren't thinking big enough."

Josh looked at him, his face blank. Tybalt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Josh, I know you're not that thick-headed," the annoyance slipped seamlessly into elation. "Kidnapping all those brats was a start, it got mammals talking, but it didn't really scare them, not in the way it should have. You should've just let _me_ have them when you were done with them, mammals like us would've _never_ been pushed aside again."

Josh groaned, tugging weakly at the cuffs that held him fast to the wall. He was a dead mammal whether he managed to get free or not.

"W-We were wrong, T," he started. "Scaring mammals doesn't fix anything, i-it only makes things worse!"

Tybalt laughed.

"When did I say that I want to be _equal_ with everyone else, Josh?" he picked up the knife and walked over, holding the edge up to Josh's cheek. "I want to be at the _top_ of the food chain, right where I belong."

Josh stared at him. He hadn't been awake for it, but he knew Tybalt must have made a call to the cops; the bear loved bragging more than almost anything. All he could hope was they'd had the sense to trace the call, and that they'd really do anything they could to get who were apparently their best officers back safely. He hated having to wait things out, to rely on luck, but figured that, in his position, it was the only thing he could do.

 _I can't believe I let things get this far,_ he fought against the dark tendrils already trying to drag him back into sleep. _I-I should've known it would wake_ him _up. W-What the hell was I thinking?_

At last, he couldn't take it anymore, and let the world slip away again. At least there, floating in the black sea of unconsciousness, he wouldn't be forced to watch what was about to come.


	28. Breaking Point

"What do you _mean_ 'you don't know where she is'?!"

Mr. Fields had been fuming since he'd sprinted into the precinct, crash-landing against the front desk and jolting Ben from a sweets-induced nap. He was bent over the desk now, not even noticing he could get a couple centimeters closer to the desperate, raging bunny than he would've been able to just a few weeks ago.

"We're still doing everything we can to find them, Mr. Fields," Ben swallowed. The last time he'd seen a mammal like this was when Nick and Judy had come back from visiting Abby in the hospital. He'd done everything he could to try and calm the rabbit down, but it only seemed to make him more agitated. "I promise, Nick and Judy are-"

He cut himself off when Darwin suddenly froze, the blank look on the smaller male's face even more unnerving than his rage had been. Ben pulled back behind the desk, the rabbit's ears barely peeking past the edge.

"Uh, Mr. Fields?" he inched further away. "D-Darwin?"

Darwin simply stared up at him, his empty expression slowly morphing back to one of unfiltered fury.

"She's with that fox?!"

Ben cringed, his ears going flat against his head. Darwin's scream had caught the attention of every mammal in the spacious lobby, several on the walkway above even leaning over the railing to catch what the bunny might do next. Darwin started pacing, dragging his paws down his ears, his face, muttering so low and fast he couldn't hear anything but snippets.

"…last time…kidding me…fault…to this…"

After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a minute or two, the rabbit abruptly stopped again, whirling to face him so quickly he was amazed the rabbit hadn't fallen over. Ben gulped; the look in his eyes now went beyond ire, beyond worry, he couldn't even begin to describe it. Then Darwin swept around the desk as fast as his bow-legged stride allowed, grabbing the cloth over Ben's knee and tugging hard. Not knowing what else to do, the cheetah knelt in front of him, gulping when that urgent paw snapped up to his collar, gripping it hard and yanking him close.

"You idiots have forty-eight hours to find Judy," he growled, rather impressively for a bunny. "I don't give two shits about anyone else, just _find…my…wife!_ "

He let Ben go, stepping back and smiling like nothing had happened. The icy glare hadn't left his eyes, though, and in fact seemed to be hiding something else, something the cheetah was sure he'd be better off not finding out.

"I'm going to go try searching myself for now," he said all too pleasantly. "I think I know a few places where she might go, if she just wanted to get away."

With that, he went back to the front of the desk, sweeping up the suitcase he'd dropped earlier, glancing at the spotted cat one last time over his shoulder.

 _'_ _Forty-eight hours,'_ he mouthed, and his harsh glower only got frostier, the smile plastered on his lips just getting wider. Ben was amazed he didn't faint from fear.

 _There is something seriously wrong with that bunny…_

* * *

Judy couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so weak, so helpless. She pressed her back against the cold soil wall, trying so hard not to cry that her head ached all the more from the effort. How long had she been wandering these dark, empty halls? She'd thought it would be easy to track Nick's scent trail: the spicy, violet-tinted musk was one of the freshest smells in the place, but it stopped and started at completely random points, crossing paths she'd traced a hundred times. The few doors she'd come across were all the same as hers: smooth, strong wood, with a knob but no key hole. Pressing her ear to most of them had proven fruitless; she was sure there'd been mammals, or at least something living, on the other side, but none of it sounded anything like her fox. The one animal she would give anything to find right now, even if all it got her was confirmation that he was dead.

 _No,_ she shook her head, unable to hold back the tears now. _H-He's not dead…he_ can't _be!_

But he'd been so still on that monitor, she hadn't even been able to tell if he was breathing or not. She had to find him, had to feel it for herself. Yet every step she took drained even more of her fading hope, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that everything would be just fine. It was time to face reality, the fact that, no matter what you might try, sometimes dreams just weren't meant to come true.

 _And Nick,_ she brushed her wet cheek. _H-He's part of my dream now, he always has been…_

She couldn't believe it had taken so long to admit that to herself, and now her own hesitance had cost her the chance to be with him, if she'd even had one in the first place. Yes, they got along amazingly now, they had ever since they'd made up under that bridge, but that didn't mean he wanted more with her. Hell, she'd treated him so poorly the last few months, it wouldn't surprise her at all if he'd already found someone else, and was just keeping it from her for some kind of revenge.

 _I definitely deserve it…_

Her ears perked when she heard scratching, faint and furious, mixed with soft, frightened whimpering. She followed the sounds, her stomach dropping through the floor as she got closer, as she started to recognize the sounds echoing back to her. She'd heard it once before, when she and Nick had helped a kit that had been separated from his mother, so young he hadn't even learned how to talk.

 _No…_

She sprinted the rest of the way, tears running freely down her cheeks when she finally stopped before the door, her heart breaking when the sounds hit her ears again. She pressed her paws to the wood, before dropping to the dirt floor and digging furiously. The hole was barely big enough before she forced her way through, wriggling into a room that was somehow even darker than the hall she'd just left. But that didn't stop her from searching, her arms held out in front of her as she brushed her paws over the floor in sweeping arcs, hoping to catch even the tip of Nick's tail.

"Nick!"

She grabbed his wrist, jumping back when he yelped in fear, the sound of claws scrabbling against dirt impossibly loud in the tiny space. Loud, huffing breaths, a low growl drifting from his throat in warning. Even without the light now creeping in through the hole beneath the door, the hinges softly creaking as it opened, she knew what she would see, even as she hoped with every fiber of her being against it.

Clothes that had been ripped to shreds, hackles raised, tail puffed and twitching in agitation. A pathetic whine as he backed further into the corner he'd pressed himself against, teeth bared as another, harsher growl left him. The rest of his fur stood on end as the light finished falling across him, finally uncovering deep green eyes, empty save for the wide, wavering slit pupils.

All the marks of a mammal gone savage.


	29. The Final Piece

"Don't give me that look, Tiny," Tybalt admonished her, then smirked. "You really thought Night Howlers were the only way to make animals go savage?"

Judy's jaw dropped as she turned back to Nick, who was still huddled in the corner, staring at them with wide, terrified eyes. The bear laughed.

"It doesn't take me long to figure out what makes mammals snap," he went on. "How do you think I got Josh to go along with that whole 'gas teens into fucking' scheme we set up?"

She froze, stepping closer to Nick, who hissed loudly behind her.

"W-W-What?"

"You heard me," Tybalt said mockingly. "We took all those brats and paired them off, pred with prey, then Josh mixed up a sweet little potion to make them all fuck each other stupid. Pfft, not that it takes much."

He focused on her, his smirk growing.

"That's actually why we ended up taking you two idiots," he went on. "You're the most famous little duo in the city, and we knew you'd get a lot more attention than a bunch of high school brats."

He rolled his eyes, his thick lips dropping into a sneer.

"But then Josh's pathetic little conscience got the best of him, and he decided to make all our work pointless," he spat on the floor. "I could go along with him making all of you forget that you screwed each other, but when he told me he'd added something to make it so you bitches _didn't_ get knocked up, I knew it was time for him to go."

His mouth curled back up into a grin.

"Luckily, I managed to find some of that first mix of his, and used it on everyone he hadn't made us let go yet," he paused, his eyes boring into hers. "Including you two."

Judy barely noticed his loud, rumbling laugh, whirling to stare at Nick with a dropped jaw. She'd been drugged into sleeping with him? Twice? The paws that had unconsciously flown up to tug at her ears flashed down to her stomach, still flat and firm as always. Was it really possible she was carrying his kits right now, kits she couldn't even remember conceiving?

"Of course, that doesn't explain why your friend over there's acting like a fox from the Stone Age," Tybalt was still chuckling, then abruptly stopped and cleared his throat. "As I was saying before, it doesn't take me long to find out what makes mammals tic, and it turns out dark, cramped spaces, combined with a shit-ton of guilt, are just what Nicky here needed."

He was sneering again, his voice dripping with scorn.

"I took a detour after I knocked out Josh, and told him _everything_ that happened, right down to the _smallest_ details," his glare flicked to the fox. "And he just shut right the hell down. Got pretty boring to watch after that."

He set down the lamp he'd been carrying, kicking the pile of dirt back into Judy's tunnel as he stepped into the hall.

"I'll leave you two alone, hopefully the cops find you before he gets hungry," he flashed another smile, cackling as he pushed the door shut, the hidden lock clicking softly into place. Judy fell to her knees, her mind whirling, her heart pounding fast in her ears.

 _T-They're forcing preds and prey to sleep together, t-to make more hybrids like them!_

Tybalt, at least, she knew for sure was one. There was no gray species of bear, and his scent didn't quite match any one species. But it was just a good guess that Josh was one, too, it was the only reason he'd agree to something this sick and twisted. As progressive as Zootopia was, especially since Bellweather had been brought down, mixed-species couples were still fairly unheard of, their hybrid kits and cubs even more rare. The few she did know of were treated even worse than foxes and weasels, thrown in the trash as they were called every name in the book, and then some. Just thinking about it was enough to make fury swell in her.

But at the same time, she couldn't help sympathizing with them. She knew what it was like to be ostracized for being different, to not feel accepted by her own species, even as she did everything she could to erase the stereotypes other mammals forced on them. If they'd only just gone about it differently!

 _I would've done everything I could to help them, and I know Nick would have, too._

She turned back to him, the light from the lantern spilling across him. His fur had settled since Tybalt had left, but his eyes were still wild, his tail still waving in fear. Slowly, she crawled toward him, pausing every time he made a sound, tilting her head back to bare the white fur of her throat. To show him she wasn't a threat.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nick," she said softly. "And I'm not mad at you for what happened. You didn't have any more control over things than I did, it'd be wrong to blame you."

She stopped a foot away, sitting on her knees and holding out a paw, palm down. Biting her lip as she debated whether to finish her little speech, deciding that, at least for now, there were some things better left unsaid.

 _And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it, or you,_ tears brimmed her eyes as he finally started to slink forward. _I love you, Nick, and nothing could ever change that._

* * *

The apartment was in a shambles. Anything he'd managed to get his paws on, he'd done his best to destroy: the few pictures they'd hung on the walls were lying on the floor in smashed frames. Tables and chairs toppled and scratched, the couch and its pillows shredded. His suitcase hadn't fared any better. After he'd taken out his rage on the rest of the place, he'd attacked it, throwing his balled, wrinkled clothes in all directions, his paw finally closing around a plastic orange bottle. He'd almost destroyed that as well, but instead he'd forced himself to take two of the last pills that rattled helplessly at the bottom, some semblance of sanity coming back over him as the drugs began to work their way through his system.

Paranoid personality disorder had ruled his life for longer than he wanted to remember. It hadn't been diagnosed until late, since it was so uncommon in rabbits and hares, and it had taken a lot of trial and error to find a therapy and medication that worked. And even those had had to be changed more than once by now.

 _I've been so bad about it lately…_

He flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, not bothering to wipe the tears starting to leak down his face. He almost couldn't believe how he'd acted at the police station, going on like he cared more about Judy being locked up with another male than the fact she and Nick had been kidnapped. She didn't have too many interests outside of work, and with him in Sacramento, Nick was the only one she would've felt comfortable enough to talk to. They were best friends, there was nothing else going on between them!

 _Judy is_ not _that kind of mammal,_ he reminded himself for the hundredth time. _And you know she wouldn't associate with anyone who was._

But as much as he understood that, he couldn't stop the thoughts from squirming through his head, that Nick, and really any male that talked to Judy, was trying to take her from him. It wasn't going to happen, not now, not ever. She was his wife, his mate, and he wasn't about to lose her, not when he'd already come so close. He still had nightmares about those weeks she'd been in the hospital, how she'd spent half that time lying unconscious, hooked up to IVs providing what she'd been too weak to get herself. And he hadn't missed how she'd staggered through the door the few days he'd been there when she'd come home, despite the fact she hadn't even started back on active duty yet. As much as he loved her selflessness, her drive to help others, it was a quality he was also starting to hate. She wasn't giving herself the time everyone but her seemed to know she still needed to recover, and any pleas that she take it easy had been met with a harsh glare and a sharp retort. To the point where he'd eventually just given up.

He knew how much she loved her job, even without all the times she'd gone on about a certain mammal she'd helped on given day, how she'd stopped a robbery in progress or returned a kit or cub who'd been separated from their parents. The city had gotten so much calmer, so much safer since the Missing Mammal and Night Howler cases, since the leading mammals who hadn't looked much further beyond their own noses as they'd both tried to "help" the city in their own ways. The tensions that had been so close to snapping were slowly knitting themselves back together, fading into the background hustle and bustle of the glowing glass and metal jungle.

But as much as Zootopia had changed in the past two years, it didn't do much to quell the anxiousness bubbling through his veins. If anything, it had only gotten worse, since the less time she spent on cases meant more she'd spend with that fox, whom she already spent just about every hour of her day with. That fact, combined with everything else he was uncovering about the pair, drove him absolutely insane.

 _I'm not going to let that_ fox _take her from me…_ he pushed himself up, his eyes narrowing, hardening to chips of amber. _I won't let_ anyone _take her from me!_

And with how stubborn Judy could be, he knew there was only one way to do that. It was time to start playing dirty.

 _She's_ mine _!_

* * *

 _I'll admit I'm not entirely comfortable with bringing mental illness into this. I hate the stigma that people who suffer from them are all violent in some way, but the sad truth is some of them are, just like with any other group of people. No one asks to be born that way, but at least we have therapies and medications that can help them cope and keep their more serious symptoms at bay. I just hope one day, we'll be able to do more._


	30. Switching Roles

Josh knew he didn't have long, but he was going to make the most of it. He'd barely been awake when Tybalt had "played" with him, as the crazy bear so loved to put it, but he'd still known exactly what his ex-friend had stuck him with. A poison that was injected between the toes, shutting the body down nerve by nerve as it slowly worked its way up, the paralysis eventually leading to suffocation. It was just one of many twisted formulae Tybalt had developed to help in his craft, one he'd been all too eager to test on something more than lizards and birds. Just thinking about it sent ice down his spine, as much of it as he could still feel, anyway.

Tybalt had unlocked his shackles after the injection, saying nothing would be able to get there fast enough to help him. They'd built their little base in the woods outside the city, just far enough from any marks of society that any screams or commotion would go completely unheard. The only path that led to it was narrow, rocky and choked with branches, making any attempt at a rescue slow going, since it was inaccessible from the air. His own cautiousness was going to help in his death, how was that for irony?

 _But I can still…do_ something… _to help._

He dragged himself along the floor, ignoring the scratch and sting of rocks digging into his tingling skin, his bleary eyes locked on the oversized phone hanging halfway off the edge of Tybalt's work table. The feeling in his legs was just about gone by now, but he grabbed the leg of the table and forced his feet under him, pulling himself up, barely able to to snatch the phone before his lower body crumpled again. Landing on his side with a grunt, he set his prize against the base of the leg, smirking faintly when he saw the bear still hadn't set a passcode. He never had cared much if someone happened to see his private life. Bringing up the keypad, he dialed the Chief's direct line, memorized from countless hours of peeking over his parents' shoulders whenever a case had gotten too big for the ZPD to handle on their own.

 _Mom, Dad,_ he sobbed quietly as he waited for the call to go through. _I'm sorry…I was wrong…I was_ so _wrong…_

The line clicked after the second ring.

 _"_ _Bogo here."_

"H-Hey, Chief…" Josh laughed weakly. He could clearly envision the cape buffalo's shocked face.

 _"_ _Joshua Savage?"_

Josh swallowed.

"Y-Yep, it's me, Chief," he coughed, it was already getting hard to breathe. "N-No time to catch up…need you to come…outside city…s-south wall…"

 _"_ _What are you talking about?"_ suspicion bloomed in the cop's tone. _"What's going on here, Savage?"_

Josh laughed again.

"L-Like I said…no t-time. Nick…and Judy, they're here…" he turned to spit. Blood? That was new. "I-It was me…I'm the…k…kidnapper…"

He was fading fast. Drawing in the last scraps of breath he could, he allowed the tears building in his eyes to spill down his cheeks.

"I'll keep…phone on…track it…find…them…" his head dropped, and he used what was left of his strength to smile as he heard Bogo on the other end of the line.

 _"_ _Clawhauser, trace this call, get all units and an ambulance en route_ now _! "_

Chuckling faintly, he let the world slip away, seeing the smiling faces of his parents for the first time in almost thirteen years.

 _Mom, Dad, I did it…_

Josh knew he didn't have long, but he'd definitely made the most of it.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was paws stroking his fur: gentle and small, the short strands so silky against his own. Whimpering softly, he pushed himself further into the touch, his nose brushing against something warm, a quick pulsing drifting through the fog that was gradually fading from his mind. A sweet scent surrounded him, but the comfort he found in it faded the second he opened his eyes. When he saw the violet orbs gazing back at him, filled to the brim with sadness and relief.

"Nick…" a beautiful smile spread across her pink lips, his embrace tightening around his head as she buried her nose in the fur between his ears. He was lying on his stomach, his paws tucked beneath him, his head resting in her lap. His tail flicked wildly in agitation, his mind screaming at him to pull back, to get as far from the bunny as he could. But he quickly found he didn't have the will to, a blush flaring in his ears when he saw exactly where his nose was pressed: her shirt was torn, the tip of his muzzle hidden by the white tuft of fur that accentuated the supple curve of her chest. But her grip at the moment was too much for him to shift away, his body and mind still drained from his collapse into savagery.

He'd known such things were possible, of course, he'd studied his cousin's medical books often enough: severe trauma of any kind could bring about relapses, their minds reverting to the most primal of functions in order to help protect the mammal's psyche. Being locked alone in his dark little cell had triggered memories he'd all but forgotten, and that, combined with what Tybalt had so gleefully revealed to him about the past week, had been more than enough to send him over the edge. Nick would never forgive himself for what he'd done to Judy, drug-induced or not.

"I was in just as much of a frenzy as you were, Nick," she stroked his cheek, pulling his head back so he was forced to face her. "I'm just as much to blame as you are, but we both know neither of us are really responsible for it."

His tongue felt heavy, his brain still not awake enough to fully grasp the power of speech. Her warm gaze narrowed to a hard glare the second he opened his mouth.

"And don't you _dare_ start going on about how sorry you are. I don't blame you for any of this," she went on. She brought his head back down and hugged him again. "So you shouldn't, either. Besides, it's not like I could've gotten pregnant from any of it."

That caught his attention. He pulled her paws away, putting them in her lap as he sat up, still barely able to face her. She shrugged.

"I got my tubes tied before I left the hospital," she explained; she'd completely forgotten that fact in her earlier panic. "I won't be having kits any time soon, so you can stop blaming yourself for ruining my life."

She crawled forward, advancing every time he backed away, until his back hit the rough wall. When she had him trapped, she nuzzled into his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she laid against him. It didn't take him long to realize she was crying.

"I-It terrified me to see you like that, Nick," she murmured into his fur, her voice slightly choked. She sniffled. "You looked so scared, but once you c-caught my scent, you came out and…"

"And what?" he didn't want to hear it, not really. She shook her head, keeping her face pressed to his throat.

"Y-You came out and curled up against me, you didn't try to h-hurt me at all…" she finally pulled back, her eyes gleaming when she looked at him. "E-Even when you were like that, y-you still _trusted_ me, Nick. You have no idea how much that meant to…"

She froze, her ears going on high alert, them and her nose twitching like crazy as they snapped toward the door. He could hear heavy footsteps beyond it, anger boiling through his veins as Tybalt's scent hit his nose. Hackles rising, he pulled Judy from his chest and pushed her behind him, a low growl rumbling up from the pit of his stomach.

"Stay back, Carrots," he almost whispered the order, his teeth flashing. The little bit of rationality he'd regained fled in an instant. "I don't want you near this…"


	31. The Chase is On

Bogo wasn't sure what he'd expected to walk into. It had taken almost an hour just to reach the general area where the phone's signal was coming from, and another before they'd finally found the opening to the place hidden in a small cave. Even he hadn't been able to suppress a shudder as he'd descended the steps, slipping several times on soil knocked loose by the constant passing of a large, heavy mammal; a bear, if he'd judged the size correctly. And now, finally back on even ground, he flicked on the flashlight attached to his belt, his hooves tight around his tranq-pistol, his lethal firearm holstered securely at his hip.

"Chief?" Wolfard came up beside him, the brown and white wolf's ears flat against his head as he sniffed the air. "I-I don't know if you've picked up on it yet, but I smell blood…a _lot_ of it…"

"Same here," Fangmeyer spoke up behind them. There was a light tremor in her voice, one she didn't even bother trying to hide. "And most of it's pretty fresh."

Bogo swallowed, keeping his mask in place as he stopped, turning to his officers.

"I want anyone with decent night vision or sense of smell to look for survivors, call it in the moment you find any. Understood?"

Every officer nodded, predators breaking off from the pack in pairs, many of them with worried, even scared expressions on their faces. Once they'd dispersed, he focused on what was left of his team, the ones who'd been able to fit through the opening, at least.

"The rest of you, with me, we have two officers here, and I want them found," his ear flicked. "Our suspect is one Tybalt Runes, an unstable bear who is also a master poisoner. I have no doubt he is armed and waiting for us, so if you shoot, you shoot to kill!"

He shoved his tranq in its holster and drew his Glock, a weapon he'd hoped to never have to use in the field again. But he wasn't about to take any chances, not this time.

 _"_ _Chief!"_ Anderson's voice chirped through his radio. _"Jackson and I have a body here, and you're not gonna like who it is!"_

Bogo fingered the device strapped to his massive shoulder.

"Don't play games with me, Anderson," he snapped. "Can you identify them?"

He heard the bear swallow, a catch in his voice when he finally spoke again.

 _"_ _I-It's Joshua Savage, Chief, and the phone next to him is still on!"_ there was tapping as he pawed his radio. _"I-I'm sorry, Chief, I know how much-"_

"Thank you, that will be all, Anderson," Bogo cut him off. The last thing any of them needed right now was the knowledge that he was closer to their suspect-turned-victim than even he liked to admit sometimes. He still remembered the night Jack and Skye had died, how a fifteen-year-old Josh had been forced to watch. His wife, who'd been best friends with the arctic vixen since childhood, had been absolutely devastated, and she'd taken Josh in without a second thought. Bogo fought back another swell of emotion. That incident was why he'd been so hard on Nick and Judy when he'd first met them: they reminded him too much of his old friends, and he didn't want to risk having to deal with their deaths all over again. The wound was still all too fresh, even after almost fifteen years.

 _"_ _Fangmeyer here, Chief,"_ his radio crackled again. _"I got a blood trail, a fresh one!"_

* * *

Tybalt pressed his paw to the wall, the other wrapped tightly around his waist, trying to staunch the flow of blood. He'd opened the door, expecting to see a crimson-drenched fox and a dead bunny, or at least the remains of one. What he'd ended up walking in on, though, had been one that was very much alive, cowering behind a snarling savage of a fox. The low growl had been the only cue before the animal sprang from his crouch, claws out to their fullest, jaws parted wide with strings of saliva stretched between white, glistening teeth. Those miniature knives had ripped through his arm almost like butter, grinding deeper to the bone with every effort he'd made to try and shake the canid loose.

He'd also put his claws to work, scratching and tearing any flesh or cloth they could reach, opening wounds he never would have thought possible for something so small. At last, though, the fox had let go, hackles standing on end as he'd backed toward the bunny, vacant green eyes narrowed, hisses and growls still spilling from his throat. It had taken everything Tybalt had to not lose control, to pull out and slam the door shut instead of freezing, helpless to do anything but wait for the fox's next move.

What blood wasn't soaked up by his fur ran freely down his arm, each tiny splash echoing in his head as it dripped a trail behind him. He could hear the voices of the officers, knew it wouldn't be long before they found him, even less before they found Josh, if they hadn't already.

 _I won't go out like that sorry little hide did,_ he swore to himself. He shoved away from the wall and staggered forward, clenching his jaw to keep from growling in pain. That stupid little fox was barely an eighth his size, if even that much, how the hell could he have inflicted this much damage? _Must have something to do with that half-savage state he's stuck in…_

It made about as much sense as it didn't. Going savage brought on all kinds of physical and psychological changes: the more complex processes in the brain were muted, taken over by the fight or flight instincts that'd ruled mammals for millennia. While a rush of adrenaline and other chemicals heightened the senses and increased the mammal's strength and endurance. Combine all that with the raw fury that no doubt filled the fox, and it made for one very dangerous animal. The instinct to protect those he cared for was also running rampant, and he was sure if the bunny actually had been his mate, the attack would have been ten times worse.

 _Ugh,_ he fell against the wall again, his heart pounding in his paw as it tightened on the wound. It hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and there wasn't any sign if it slowing down soon. _Damn fox knew just where to hit…_

"Hey, Fang, I got more blood over here!"

Tybalt froze, an almost silent growl rumbling from his throat. The cops were already starting to close in on him.

 _There's no way I'll make it to that exit tunnel before they catch me,_ he pushed his body as fast as it would go, hobbling down the hall to his room. There was only one thing he could do now.

It was time to go out with a bang.


	32. Aftermath

Stephanie toyed with the flashlight strapped to her belt, her other paw twitching around the grip of her gun. The blood trail she'd followed this far was growing more and more erratic, veering toward the walls every few feet, bigger pools where the wounded mammal had lingered before going back on their way. She didn't recognize the other scent that hung on the stale air, the thick musk of bear mixed in a way she'd never encountered before. This was just supposed to be a kidnapping case, and now it had evolved into not only the abduction of two officers, but murder. And from what she'd overheard from Anderson and the Chief, Bogo was closely connected to Joshua, the former main perp, now their first, and what she hoped would be only body. But if the constant crimson trail soaking into the dark soil ahead of her was any indication, there was a good chance they'd have to deal with another.

 _As if this whole thing didn't make any sense already,_ she drew in a breath; the scents of bear and blood were getting stronger, closer. After rubbing the back of her neck to relieve some tension, she tightened both paws on the grip of her gun, trying to take comfort in the light metallic smell of it, the fact she was one of the top shots in the feline percentage of the force. She was prepared for any kind of trouble she might come across, but knowing that fact didn't do much to calm her down. If anything, it only seemed to make her more nervous, since even wounded, this bear, Tybalt, was sure to be more than she could handle, at least by herself.

 _"_ _Hey, Steph, you there?"_ Allan's voice cut through the silence, jolting her from her daze. She fumbled with her radio, almost laughing at herself for how quickly her nerves had gotten to her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here," she swallowed. "What's up, Al?"

If he noticed the tremor in her voice, he didn't comment on it.

 _"_ _I'm getting some other scents here, a lot of them,"_ he tapped his radio. _"I think we still have some victims."_

 _"_ _I've got two more ambulances en route,"_ Bogo cut in sharply. _"Find those kids, Wolfard, and get them out of there."_

 _"_ _You got it, Chief. You have anything, Steph?"_ Allan shifted smoothly back to their conversation. She shook her head.

"Just the same blood trail, and the scent of bear, I think. It's not something I've ever smelled before," she stiffened at the sounds of voices. "Hold up, I've got mammals up ahead, I'm gonna check it out."

 _"_ _Be careful, Steph,"_ Al warned her. _"This guy's a psycho, don't let him get near you."_

She gulped, her ears going flat against her head.

"Oh, I plan to stay as far away as possible," she forced a nervous laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this freaked. She paused at a bend in the hall, her next breath getting caught in her throat.

"That little weakling was set to ruin everything we'd worked for, and I wasn't about to let that happen!" the voice was deep and graveled. The angry tone also bounced and echoed against the walls, how on earth could she have missed it? "And even on his death bed, he still managed to screw up, this whole place is crawling with cops!"

There was the unmistakable cock of a pistol.

"I'm not gonna go out with a whimper like Josh did," the voice went on. She could hear the bear's sharp-toothed smile, the condescension oozing from his voice. "And unlike our grandfathers, fox, I'm not about to let you get away."

Stephanie wasn't sure when she became rooted to the spot, barely able to discern when the gun went off, the loud, pained scream that came after, her fur standing on end at the furious screech that followed. Finally gaining control of herself, she edged toward the bend, daring to peek around, only for her to body to once again go completely numb.

 _O-Oh my_ god _!_

* * *

Allan jumped at the thud that echoed through the tunnels. His ears perked toward the sound, to the cacophony of voices that started shouting in response. Following them, he slid to a stop on soil that had been shaken loose from the ceiling, his jaw dropping open. Lying before him was a large bear, the thick gray fur stained crimson in four, neat slashes across his gut and both arms. And by a messy series of gaping tears at the neck, a low gurgle roiling from his mouth with the blood pulsing from the wounds. Seconds later, the deep brown eyes glazed over, his last breath lost in the mess. His paw was still wrapped around the grip of his pistol. Allan almost didn't want to turn his head, terrified at what he knew he would see. But as the rest of the team pooled at the other side of the fresh body, he gulped down his fear, and took one look.

Nick crouched on all fours, his sweats in tatters, hackles raised to their fullest height. His eyes were wide, unseeing, his pupils constricted to angry slits. The scent of the bear was all over him, centered on the blood dripping from the smaller canid's mouth, torn lips pulled back to show every sharp, unforgiving tooth. His growl was low and constant, ears flat against his head, tail puffed and lashing the air behind him. And further back, just beyond the circle of light cast by a lantern peeking out past the door, was a small gray bunny, a dark shirt wrapped tightly around her waist, her nose twitching furiously as she stared at the fox before her, weakly reaching out with one shaking paw.

"N-Nick…Nick!" her voice was weak. Almost instantly, Nick spun back toward her, every trace of aggression gone, replaced with a shameful slump and a worried whimper. He nuzzled her outstretched paw, then passed under it, curling up around her as she fought to sit up. "T-That's right, it's…okay, Nick."

She scratched behind his ear, giggling when he reached around to lick her face.

"These are…our friends, Nick. They're…here to…s-save us."

Nick whimpered again when her voice faded out, her eyes rolling back as she slumped against him. He stared at the mammals still gathered outside, whining pitifully as he nudged Judy's cheek with his nose. Bogo only let the shock take control a second longer before shaking it off, stepping forward with his hooves held in front of him, empty.

"She's right, Wilde, we're not hurt to hurt you," he knelt down, not caring when blood soaked into the knee of his uniform. "We're going to get you, and the other victims out of here. You can trust us."

Allan couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the chief like that, offering Nick the back of his hoof, the barest hint of an almost gentle smile on his lips. Nick hesitated before moving forward, just enough to sniff at the offered limb before pulling back, again nuzzling the bunny passed out against him. Bogo nodded.

"We have an ambulance ready and waiting, for both of you," keeping his other hoof out, he reached slowly for his tranq pistol, wincing as Nick started growling again. Only to give a sharp yelp when the dart pierced his thigh, whining softly as the drugs took over, and he soon laid limp. It wasn't the first time he'd had to fire at one of his own, but at least this time it didn't end with a dead cop. Once he was sure Nick was out, he nodded over his shoulder. "Get them out of here, now!"

Allan stepped aside, watching as the smallest members of their pack were carried out, his heart clenching when he saw the blood drenching the shirt wrapped around Judy's torso. He didn't have long to focus on it, though, Bogo standing back up, his jaw tight as he glared down at the corpse at his feet.

"Find the victims," he barked shortly. "Get them out of here, and get them help!"


	33. Lost in the Past

"The bullet just grazed her, but seeing how it came from a bear's gun, it took off a good bit of skin," the puma flicked through a few screens on his tablet. "And were it not for her partner's quick thinking, her blood loss would have been much more substantial."

Darwin nodded, though he'd barely listened to the doctor's explanation. Ever since Judy had been cleared for visitors, he'd barely left her side, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept, the IVs that pierced her arm providing her with fluids and the anti-parasitic medication she hadn't been able to take after her abduction. They'd also had her hooked up to blood earlier, but thankfully all she'd needed was one bag for her color to start improving, so at least that was one crisis averted. He hadn't bothered to ask about her partner.

"And what about the other tests you've run?" he barely glanced at the puma, rubbing his wedding ring like it was the only thing keeping him sane, which it probably was at this point. The doctor glanced through a few more screens.

"The ones that have come back have all been negative, though her worm count is elevated thanks to recent…events," he winced. "We're still waiting on the rest, I'm afraid."

Darwin nodded again, reaching out to grasp his wife's paw. Her ring glinted in the lights overhead, a reminder to every mammal who looked at her that she was taken, even if some of them didn't seem to care. He'd have to do something about that, and soon, but he supposed it could wait until she'd recovered a bit more.

"Visiting hours are almost over, Mr. Fields," the doctor reminded him. "I can have a cot brought in if you'd like to spend the night with your wife."

He nodded again, finally tearing his gaze from Judy to offer the cat a grateful smile.

"That would be perfect, thanks."

The doctor nodded, tapping one last note on his tablet before stepping out. Darwin waited until he was long gone before pulling back from his wife, finally letting the disgust that filled him show on his face. She was absolutely drenched in that fox's scent, not too surprising, since they'd apparently been locked up together, but it still sent an instinctive rage through him, telling him another male was trying to move in on _his_ territory, _his_ mate.

He thought back to what he'd overheard from the other officers, how that fox had gone savage and killed the damn bear who'd taken them, and would've done so much worse. He was grateful for that, at least, that she hadn't gotten more hurt, but he couldn't shake the feeling something else had changed, even if he couldn't even begin to place what it might be.

 _I'll just have to keep watch over her,_ he slipped a paw in his pocket, tracing his claws over the cracked screen of his phone. That had come from another piece of news, when his sister-in-law had called to say the cops had just spoken to her, that her little brother Josh had been murdered. He hadn't known Josh well, but the pain in her voice had been piercing, and he'd spent the rest of that afternoon feeling like his own son had been the one killed. He slumped further in the chair, dropping his face in his paws, grinding the heels into his stinging eyes. _I don't even want to think what else might happen because of this…_

He glanced up when the door opened, a slate-colored hare orderly rolling in a thin mattress on a plain metal frame.

"We don't have any clean sheets or blankets right now, I'm afraid," he pushed it into place next to Judy's bed. "But we should be able to get a set to you in the next hour or so."

Darwin nodded.

"That's fine, I know how busy you guys are right now," he glanced past the hare, cocking a brow when he saw an older vixen in a muted blue skirt and white top, holding her paws to her mouth to quiet her sobs as she followed a lumbering panda nurse. The hare saw him looking, and gave a low sigh.

"Mrs. Wilde," he confirmed Darwin's suspicions. "She's been here since last night. Last I heard, Officer Wilde still hasn't…"

He trailed off, looking horrified that he'd just shared a patient's medical status, but Darwin just shook his head.

"It's not something I don't already know," he explained, amazed he kept the anger from his voice. "I've heard the other cops from Precinct One talking about it since they got here."

The hare, obviously not sure how to respond to that, simply nodded, glancing at Judy before slipping quickly out. Once he was alone again, Darwin climbed on his cot, his paws hanging limply between his knees as he stared at his sleeping wife. All this had happened because of her job, because she'd had to be something rabbits just didn't do, and it was only made worse by the fact she had a fox for a partner, a mammal that didn't seem to be good for anything expect getting her almost killed.

 _There has to be_ something _I can do about this…_

He ran his paws over his head, his claws digging into the back of his neck as he tried in vain to relieve the pressure of a tension headache. Anything he did just seemed to make them worse. Laying down, he tucked his paws beneath his head, his mind focused on one thing as he finally let himself drift off.

 _I'll just have to find some dirt on that fox, and I know just the mammal that can dig it up…_

* * *

Genevieve Wilde couldn't hold back her tears as she stared at her son; her only child, bound paw and foot to his bed, a muzzle on his snout as he laid under heavy sedation. She sniffled again, turning to the lion doctor that towered over her.

"P-Please tell me he'll come out of this soon," she begged. "Please!"

The lion shook his head, letting out a long, low sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilde," he said. "But there hasn't been any change in his mental state since he arrived, and we've tried everything we can do without risking further injury."

Breathing shakily, the graying vixen stepped forward as the doctor left, reaching out to stroke Nick's paw, hanging limp in its padded, chew-proof strap. Slumping in one of the chairs by his bed, she pressed her forehead to his paw, feeling his slow, steady pulse in her grip, his eyes occasionally twitching behind lids that had been closed for almost three days straight. Even when he'd been a kit, she'd never seen him so still.

"Oh, my baby," she pressed herself closer to the back of his paw. "Please, Nicky, please wake up…please!"

It didn't surprise her when there was no response, there hadn't been since he and Judy had been brought in. Their coworkers refused to tell her exactly what had happened, only that he'd been reacting to a highly stressful situation, beyond being kidnapped and detained by a pair of crazy mammals. She knew it was just protocol, that Nick wouldn't be allowed to tell her more until the case was processed and archived, and even then, there would still be things he'd have to keep from her. That is, if he ever woke up.

 _He has to,_ she thought miserably, still bent over his paw. Her tears were starting to pool in her lap, but she didn't care. All she wanted was her son back, and if sitting here next to him, crying her heart out and praying, were all she could do until he woke up, then that was exactly what would happen. She sniffled one last time before lifting her head, reaching out to stroke his ear, his fur just as soft as when he'd been a kit. He was almost the spitting image of his father, the only difference being the darker mask her husband had had around his eyes, which Nick lacked. He was just as loving though, always willing to lend a paw to any mammal who might need it, even if most of them wouldn't even give him the time of day.

She'd been so proud when she'd seen his graduation on the news, having been hospitalized with a bad case of pneumonia at the time, and he'd looked so handsome in his crisp uniform. He'd Muzzletimed her just after the ceremony, and she'd been even more delighted to see Judy right at his side. She'd only met the bunny once at that point, but even then it had been hard to miss how Nick looked at her, with the same glimmer in his eyes Terrance had had whenever he'd looked at them. It had been even harder to miss the sadness that had almost overshadowed it, the soft sigh that had slipped from his lips when Judy had excused herself from the call. The last time Genevieve had seen him that heartbroken, he'd been a little kit, just told that his daddy, his idol, could never come home again.

Thinking about all that now just brought on a fresh wave of tears, her throat tightening and paw freezing on his cheek when it brushed the strap of the muzzle. It had taken him weeks to tell her the truth about what had happened that night, why he'd come home in tears scarcely ten minutes after he'd left, beaming with hope and pride at finally being part of a pack. She hadn't bothered telling the troop leader about it, though, knowing the accusation would just be met with scorn and disbelief, if not claims that Nick had been the one to start it all in the first place. The only consolation was that things weren't quite that bad anymore, even if they still weren't anywhere close to where they should be.

"Wow, so it _is_ true…"

She jumped at the voice, turning to see Finnick standing just past the doorway, the scowl on his face even angrier than usual. The tiny tan fox came up, climbing the foot of Nick's bed to plop down on the mattress, his big brown eyes narrowed in thought as he took in the scene.

"Haven't seen much of Nick here lately," the fennec said before she could ask. "But then I heard mammals talking about what happened, and I just had to see it for myself."

He crossed his arms, pushing his tiny foot against Nick's far larger one.

"At first I didn't believe he was really going legit," he went on. "Mostly because I didn't want to, but when he and that bunny cop came to me after that Night Howler mess, I knew it was true."

He glared at the red fox lying asleep on the bed, then his lips curled in the smallest hint of a smile.

"You wouldn't believe how much he went on about her after they found those missing preds," he shook his head. "At first, it was just pissed off rants, not that I was surprised, she screwed up a lot with that damn speech of hers."

He shook his head.

"Then it was just a bunch of sappy shit, I about blew chunks every time he opened his mouth," he rolled his eyes, and Genevieve actually managed to chuckle. "That was when I knew he was whipped, but good."

He focused on Nick again, a small snarl on his face.

"You better come out of this, dumbass," he growled softly. "You got too much going for you to conk out now, so quit fucking around and wake up!"

Genevieve didn't bother correcting the smaller fox's language, like she always had when he'd babysat for her and her friends as a teen. Cursing Nick out had to be the only thing she hadn't tried yet to wake him up. After a few minutes of glowering silently at him, Finnick got up and sat next to Nick's head, his glare only growing hotter as he focused on the muzzle.

"He changed after those prey kids put that thing on him," he shook his head. "A complete one-eighty, I still can't stop thinking about it."

She shook her head.

"I haven't been able to, either, part of me still can't believe it…" she covered her face with her paws and started crying again. Finnick just blew out a hard sigh, dropping against the plastic headboard, at least Nick wasn't awake to feel that thing on him. His deep, even breaths and muffled sobbing were the only sounds for the longest time, the clock ticking almost silently away on the wall across the room. Finally, the tan fox couldn't take anymore, letting out a frustrated shout as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Okay, that does it," he whirled on Nick, grabbing the younger fox by his collar and shaking him as much as his tiny frame could. "You listen to me, Nick, this ain't like you! You don't just give up, you keep fighting, dammit!"

He let Nick's head drop back to the pillow, then punched him hard in the cheek.

"You better wake up, or I'm gonna bite your face off! You got mammals counting on you to…"

His tirade trailed off when he heard a low chuckle, and it was hard to keep the smile from his face, Genevieve gasping when a pair of deep green eyes finally opened. Glassy and dazed, the pupils full and round as they roved the room, filling with confusion as he finally realized his position.

"W…What the hell happened?"


	34. Bitterness

Judy could still remember the last time she'd spent most of her day lazing around in bed. It had only been three months since she'd last woken up in a hospital with no memory of getting there. But the bandages and gauze at her side, combined with a pulse dulled by pain killers, told her something had gone wrong, very wrong. She put down one of the "activity books" her parents had brought her when she'd first come to: mazes, connect-the-dots and word searches provided by some of her younger siblings. She giggled as she remembered the Muzzletime chat where she'd thanked them, pretending not to see the small pile of things they'd apparently still wanted to send her. Their mom had then all but ordered her to choose some things, partially to sate the forming mass tantrum in the background when the kits were told it was too much, and partially so she'd have another excuse to visit one of her older daughters.

She'd ended up picking out a small box of pencils, a case of her favorite apple wood chew sticks and a book of crosswords, and just before her mom had hung up, she said she'd text her about one last thing she wanted. She'd bought the fox plush after her blow up with Nick, and had then placed another of her "Junior Detective" stickers to its little chest. Cuddling with it had been the only way she'd been able to sleep at night, and every morning she'd apologized to it for the disaster she'd made of the press conference, for ruining the lives of so many innocent predators. She'd admitted all that to Nick as they'd waited to be rescued from the pit at the museum, and instead of laughing at her, as she'd felt he had every right to, he'd assured her that he'd already forgiven her, that he'd been just as wrong. He shouldn't have stormed out like that, not without giving her a chance to really explain. And besides, she'd come back, and now that the real mastermind was in custody, they could start on repairing the rifts that had formed throughout the city.

The hug they'd shared after was still one of her favorite moments with him, right up there with seeing him off to the academy, and pinning that badge on his chest at the graduation ceremony. She hadn't realized until now just how much she thought about those times, now that her own shortcomings had once again forced them apart. Only this time, she didn't see any way she'd be able to fix it.

"Ow!"

She breathed sharply through her teeth, looking down to the damp line in the fur along her thumb, where she'd bitten down on it instead of the chew stick she'd spent the past hour absently nibbling. Sometime during her trip down memory lane, the stick had broken in half, leaving her paw to take the next blow. Shaking it lightly to ease the sting, she picked up the piece that had fallen in her lap, putting both back in the case before grabbing her fox plush from where it had slumped by her pillow. The stretched felt fur was worn almost to the base in places, where she'd rubbed it every time she'd started crying while clutching it, almost always while silently calling for the mammal it was a poor substitute for.

She winced as the bandage pulled at the shaved skin of her side. According to her doctor, she'd spent almost a week under heavy sedation, the only way they'd been able to keep her still long enough for the initial stitches to do their work of starting her wound healing. When everything had appeared to be going well, she'd been allowed to wake up, and now she was already closing in on her second week. This was also the first time since then that Darwin hadn't been hovering somewhere, either right by her bedside, doing everything he could to make her more comfortable, or in one of the oversized chairs against the wall, typing away at either his phone or his laptop, neither of which she'd cared enough about to try and get a peek of. The only thing that held her curiosity now was Nick, if his condition had changed at all from the first time she'd managed to get details about it.

She vaguely remembered what'd happened after she'd been shot, how Nick had fallen back into the savage state he'd just barely started to come out of. How she'd had to pull his shirt off him and tie it around her wound herself to slow the bleeding. And that was it, everything else about that night was a blur, except for one thing: what Tybalt had said just before pulling his gun on them. How learning what he'd done had been the trigger for Nick's episode, how the guilt had been too much for him to handle. She'd had dreams about reassuring him ever since, saying that she didn't blame him, admitting that even without Joshua's drugs she was hopelessly attracted to him, even in love with him. She doubted it would do much to ease his guilt, in fact knowing him it would just make him feel worse, but she was still determined to tell him the truth, it was the least she could do.

 _I really am just a dumb bunny,_ she'd lost track of how many times she'd repeated that to herself. Maybe she deserved to be stuck with Darwin, to watch the male she wanted go on through his life without her, to fight back tears every time she saw him with whichever lucky mammal he chose to dedicate that life to. She clutched the fox doll more tightly, burying her nose in the fake fur between its ears, trying to imagine the scent she so desperately wanted to smell again, when it suddenly started to drift on the light breeze caused by the hospital's AC system. She looked up, letting all her relief show on her face when she saw him standing there, leaning against the doorframe, flashing that smile she'd missed so much.

"Oh, Nick," she tried to get out of bed, gasping when the movement pulled at her wound again. He was at her side in an instant, his touch so light she could barely feel it as he helped prop her back up, taking his paws away the second she was situated. She didn't care though, at least she got to see him again, see he was okay!

"How've you been, Fluff?" he sat in the chair Darwin had left by the bed when he'd visited her that morning. Judy didn't miss the tightness in his voice, or his stiff posture.

"Worried sick," she admitted, then nuzzled her fox plush again. "The doctors haven't told me anything about how you've been, and I haven't been able to get anything about the victims, either."

He shrugged.

"I just woke up last night, to Fin shouting in my face," he shook his head. "I don't remember much about what happened, but from what I've heard, Tybalt and Josh are both dead. So where's that leave the case?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing the Chief will organize a press conference to inform the city, if he hasn't already," she laid back against her pillow, taking him in from beneath her lashes. He looked drawn, with dark circles under his eyes, his gaze always stopping just short of meeting hers. She sighed. "Look, Nick, I already told you I don't blame you for what happened while we were…wherever Joshua and Tybalt kept us. Neither of us could control ourselves, and you…you saved me from Tybalt. He would've killed both of us, and who knows how many others if you hadn't-"

He growled, the chair clattering to the floor when he shot to his feet.

"How can you be so accepting of all that, Judy?" he demanded, still unable to look at her. "I…I-I _raped_ you! I _fucking raped_ you!"

"No, you didn't!" she pushed herself up, ignoring the stab of pain in her side. She grabbed his wrist when he turned to leave, she wouldn't let him walk out on her again! She didn't bother to blink away her tears, too tired of hiding them from him. Grasping his wrist with both paws, she put his palm against her cheek, leaning into his touch when his fingers curled to cup her face. Her next breath shuddered softly past her lips. "You couldn't have, because even if we hadn't been kidnapped or drugged, I still would've wanted you!"

She sniffled again, managing a weak smile when he wiped her tears away.

"I-I've wanted you for a long time now, Nick," she went on, calmer now. She looked up at him, turning her head just enough to nuzzle the side of his larger paw. "A-And I think it's time I told you the truth, and that is that I…I-I…"

"No," he shook his head, pulling back from her. She instantly missed his warmth, his closeness. "It could never happen like this, Judy, you know that. I never would have let you risk everything you have, just for a useless fox like me."

He paused, meeting her tearful stare for the first time, before letting out a slow, heavy sigh.

"And it doesn't matter anymore, anyway," he went on, brushing the gold ring on her left paw. "You're a taken doe now, Judy."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for the briefest second, the warm huff of his breath setting her fur on end when he pulled away. But when he gazed down at her, his eyes, normally so bright and vibrant, were the dark, dull green of moss. She wanted to grab his collar, to drag him back for the kiss she longed for, but seeing the pain in his gaze was enough to freeze her paws. He stepped further away when the door opened, Darwin not even bothering to hide his glower as he watched the other male's every move. Nick didn't look back as he walked out, pausing in the doorway just long enough to utter three words, each one cutting her straight to the core.

"So long, Judy."

He stepped out, pulling the door softly shut behind him.


	35. Same Plan, Opposite Sides

_"_ _You're a taken doe now, Judy."_

Even now, almost a month after he'd last seen her, the words continued to echo through his head. Nick had checked out of the hospital that same night against medical advice, not wanting to risk so much as even breathing the bunny's scent. He hadn't taken a day off since he'd started the job, and had decided to use the time he'd accumulated to at least try and get his head back on straight. If he wasn't talking to the precinct's psychiatrist, he was with one of the few therapists that would see foxes, spilling every detail of his and Judy's detainment that he could remember, along with what Tybalt had revealed. So far, they were all telling him the same thing: he'd been under the influence of a drug that had made him act on the primal instinct to mate that all mammals had. That the guilt most likely stemmed from the fact his partner was married, and that he felt he'd taken advantage of her.

"But she was under the drug's influence too, wasn't she?" the pangolin tapped a claw on his knee. Seated on the black suede couch across from him, Nick dragged his paws through his head fur before letting them drop in his lap.

"Well, yeah, but…" he shook his head. "That doesn't change what I did to her."

The older mammal cocked a brow.

"Doesn't it?" he tapped something on the tablet nestled in his lap. "Then wouldn't she be just as guilty of taking advantage of you as you feel you are of her?"

"Of course not," Nick just about spat the words. "I-I should've held back, should've stopped myself. I-I'm so much bigger than her, I-I could've killed her!"

The doctor sat quietly through the fox's tirade, taking note of the other male's posture: high, tense shoulders, puffed tail tucked between his legs, ears flat against his head. His fists were also tightly clenched, to the point his paws were visibly shaking.

"From what you've told me, Nick," he leaned forward, putting his tablet aside. "Your partner was the one to initiate things, and it sounds like she hasn't done anything more than try and reassure you that you're not at fault."

He sat back, crossing his arms.

"It seems to me the only one feeling guilty about those encounters is you."

Nick sighed, slumping forward to bury to his face in his paws.

"Why wouldn't I feel guilty?" he muttered, almost to himself. "She's my best friend, my partner, and…"

He shook his head, shoving out a loud breath.

"And I've been in love with her for months, and I was never mammal enough to tell her," he dragged a paw down the side of his face. "And now it's too late, she's married to another buck."

He glanced up to see the doctor staring at him with narrowed eyes, his claws lightly drumming the arm of his chair. Nick swallowed, shrinking back in his seat as the silence stretched on. Finally, the drumming stopped, the mammal reaching for his tablet again and typing quickly.

"So, it looks like I was right," he said at last, then put the tablet aside again. "Guilt's not the only thing eating at you right now, there's also a lot of regret, I'd go so far as to say self-loathing."

Nick chuckled nervously, the sound dropping off into a small, sad moan.

"That's not all, doc," he started. "A mutual friend of ours looked into some things, and a…family member confirmed he's not the buck he says he is. The problem is, I don't know how to tell her without sounding like I'm just blackballing him, or even if I should. I'm worried what he might do if she found out exactly what he's hiding."

"Hmm," the pangolin scratched his cheek, and Nick was quick to notice the faint scar there, running jaggedly down to his chin. "This is even more complicated than you first let on. My advice, if you think it's safe, would be to let her find out these things for herself, and be there in any way she might need you. Once she's sure what she wants to do, and once enough time's passed, I think it'd be a good idea to tell her how you feel, if you haven't already by then."

Nick thought it over. It made more sense than anything he'd come up with lately, and would allow to Judy to do what she did best: gather evidence and draw conclusions that were, more often than not, dead center. He just hoped Darwin wouldn't try to pull any more under-pawed tricks; he wouldn't put it past the rabbit to try and force her to stay with him. But getting her out of this would be a lot harder than just uncovering the truth about her husband. Bunny marriages were nearly impossible to break, arranged ones even more so, it would take one hell of a lawyer to get the job done. And as luck would have it, he knew one that might just be able to get the job done, if it ended up coming to that.

 _All I have to do now is finish pulling myself out of this funk, and I think I know just how to do that._

* * *

Darwin set the last sheet on the stack, picking it up and tapping the pages on the table to make sure they were even. He stapled the thin packet and set it in the folder, flipping it shut and setting it aside. Finally, after weeks of searching, he had everything he needed. And just in time, too. Judy was scheduled to be released from the hospital that afternoon. All he had to do now was find a place to hide the file, where she'd never think to look for it, and make sure he didn't give himself away again. Not like he had with Rebecca.

 _She never really understood me, anyway._

Getting up, he winced a little as the movement tugged at that old injury, a constant reminder of what she'd done to him. All he'd wanted was to talk to her, to make her understand, and she'd gone and almost paralyzed him! That would never be a problem with Judy, though, he was sure of it. After all, how could she grow to resent that side of him when she didn't even know it existed? It had taken a lot of work to make his parents agree to keep his disorder a secret from Judy's family, basically rewriting the arrangement to remove even the smallest mention of it. As far as she knew, he was just still getting used to being married, just like she was, and was doing his best to get over his jealousy concerning her work partner.

 _Good thing he won't be a problem much longer._

He grabbed the file and strolled to their room, pulling out the drawer in the nightstand on his side and grabbing the pin he kept there to pry up the false bottom. One of the many little projects he'd taken up while his wife was indisposed. The space was barely enough for the file, but that only showed how thorough he'd been. It had resulted in a lot of all-nighters, but it would be worth it to see Judy safe, safe and unburdened. All he needed now was the right moment, the perfect opportunity to finally prove that fox was no good, and that she'd be far better off leaving him in the dust, where he belonged.

 _I'll give him one more chance,_ he set the thin slat of wood back in the notches etched in the sides of the drawer. _I just won't let him know it._

It was the only way to deal with a mammal like Nick, to keep from getting the rug pulled out from under you. But there was still one thing that didn't make sense: how had she ended up being so blinded by the fox in the first place? How could someone so bright be so unwilling to see the truth? Just what had Nick done to her?

Not that it mattered much now. He slid the drawer shut and went back to the living room, smiling when he saw his silenced phone light up in its spot on the coffee table. Judy had just checked out, and was ready to come home, right where she belonged.

 _'Sure thing, babe,_ he tapped out. _'Be there as soon as I can.'_

He sent it off and stuck his phone in his pocket, swallowing a sudden wave of nervousness. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of Nick for nearly a month, and that could only mean one thing. The fox was planning something, but what?

 _I guess it can wait another hour or so,_ he snatched his keys from the bowl by the front door, pausing to straighten his shirt in the small mirror that hung above it. Satisfied he was decent, he stepped out, locking the apartment behind him. He had to fight the urge to whistle as he strolled through the hall, a light spring in his step as he headed outside. Everything was going just as he wanted it to, and it hopefully wouldn't be too much longer before Judy saw what he was trying to tell her. Then he could finally take her to live the life he knew she deserved: one with no worries, no fears, and nothing to cause her undo stress.

Just a bit longer, he told himself, and everything would finally be perfect.


	36. Into the Fire

The sound of gunfire was everywhere, along with a pained yell every time a round hit. Nick clutched the gun tightly to his chest, staying in his crouch as he barely peeked around the edge of the crate stack he hid behind. The space was already littered with bodies from both sides, a muttered curse snapping from his lips when he saw most of them were his mammals. He drew back into cover as the rounds kept coming, gleeful shouts coming from several of his opponents when they realized his team was on the run. Ears perked to catch any other sound, he slunk slowly forward, stopping when he felt a paw on his arm.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Fin looked up at him, his face set. "There's no going back."

Nick scoffed.

"I don't really have much choice," he risked another glance out, smiling when he saw a member of the other side go down, clutching their stomach. "How much ammo you have left?"

Fin shook his head.

"Not much, just put in the last of it," he glanced at the larger fox's gun. "You?"

"Same boat," Nick said simply. As if things weren't bad enough. Not only were his mammals getting slaughtered, they only had a few rounds left between them. Glancing around, he let a small smile form when he spotted what was left of their team, huddled in a small shack just a few yards away. Only one mammal looked back at him, the others focused on taking out as much of the enemy as they could. Glancing back at Fin, Nick nodded once, then started crawling toward the shack, hugging the ground when a spray of gunfire passed over him, round after round crashing against walls, bringing down any mammal unlucky enough to be caught in the path. Less than a hundred yards now.

"Shit!" Fin bolted past him on all fours when another hail shot up dirt just feet behind them. Nick had to bite his tongue to keep back a quip of how adorable the fennec looked, there were much more important things to worry about right now. Following the smaller fox's lead, he rose back into a crouch, debris just about flying in his wake as he shot across the field, hissing at the sting in his tail as he finally dove through the door, finishing the move off with a smooth roll back to his feet. It was hard to miss the red that had arced in his wake, the smell that filled the tiny hut as the door was shut and locked behind him. Panting, he took in what was left of his crew: a mongoose, a deer, a capybara, him and Fin. Up against three wolves, a sun bear, three caribou, two lions and a cape buffalo. In short, without a miracle, they were fucked.

"What are we gonna do?" Tawny, the mongoose, asked. At twenty-one, she was the youngest of their group, but had already proven to be a great shot and an even better strategist. The deer, a buck named Quinn, checked his ammo supply, then quickly reloaded.

"They've got double the mammals we do," he leaned back against the wall, running a hoof through the messy scruff between his ears. "We're gonna have to take them by surprise if we wanna get out of this."

Katrina, the capybara, nodded in agreement.

"Tawny and Fin are the smallest," she started. "And with their coloring, they'll be harder to spot. If the rest of us can draw the fire, they can sneak past and take them out from behind."

"I don't know," Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "It sounds pretty risky. Besides, we don't have much ammo left."

"Don't we?" Quinn shrugged off the small bag slung over his shoulder and set it in the middle, pulling back the flap to reveal his plunder. "I took them off the mammals that are already down, I'd hate to have them just go to waste."

Nick smiled, his eyes sparking as a plan quickly formed in his mind.

"I say we go with Chip's idea," he nodded at Katrina, flashing a smug smile when she scowled at him, uncovering her chipped tooth. "But I've got a few of my own to add. Bring it in, everyone, this is gonna have to go perfectly if we want it to work…"

* * *

Allan scanned the field, his eyes narrowing on the hut where Nick's group had taken cover. It had been a complete surprise when the fox had opted to join the other side, pitting himself against his brothers and sisters in blue. He growled softly, ducking back behind the wall and quickly reloading. The rest of his team did the same, Jeremy Delgato sitting next to him, pushing back some of the hair that had slipped loose from the gelled mess he called a mane.

"I can't believe Nick went against us like this," he muttered, hefting his gun. He tapped the sleek machine restlessly against his shoulder, his other paw tightly gripping the knee of his pants. "I never saw it coming!"

"Neither did I," Allan knelt to peek over the wall again, his tail twitching in agitation when he saw things were still quiet. "Now we've got him backed into a corner with most of his team down, and we both know what that means."

Jeremy nodded, unable to hold back a shudder.

"Don't remind me, I'm still in therapy from the last time."

Allan chuckled, sitting back down and adjusting his gloves. One of the caribou, a rookie named Stetson, waved them over to where the rest of their group was seated, paying full attention as Bogo waved a hoof over a map of the field he'd drawn in the dirt, outlining their next plan of attack. It was going to be a typical T.U.S.K takedown: split the team down the middle, half in front, half in back. In this situation, it would be the last thing Wilde would expect them to do. He'd just started to separate the group when a cry rang out, Stetson slumping forward with a red stain spreading across his back. The rest of them ducked for cover, several cringing at the shouts coming their way; Allan risked a glanced over the wall, his jaw dropping when he saw the line of mammals running headlong across the field, leaping over anything that stood in their way. A loud grunt next to him had him whirling, red running past Jeremy's paw as he pressed it to his shoulder. Seconds later, another stream flowed from the side of his head, and he quickly went limp.

 _No,_ he dove behind the wall as they got closer, watching as, one by one, the rest of his team was taken out. Aside from him, Bogo was the only one still standing. He opened his mouth to call to the buffalo, when there were three shots in quick succession, the Chief falling forward with a grunt, crimson soaking into the dark fabric of his shirt. Where the hell had those shots come from? _No, it wasn't supposed to happen this way!_

"You really should've planned that better."

He froze at the voice, his eyes darting up to see Nick standing over him, his usually smirking face now locked in a cold, blank stare.

"I just can't believe…you went against us like this…" Allan gulped, licking lips that had suddenly gone dry. "After everything…we've been through…"

"Shut your trap," Nick ordered flatly. The vulpine pressed his gun hard against Allan's head. "Why would I stay on a team that barely accepts me? I thought you were smarter than that, Tails."

He knelt down, the barest hint of that smirk coming to his lips as he tipped Allan's chin back with the muzzle of his gun.

"You should've known the start that things would go this way," he shook his head, getting slowly back to his feet. "After all, once a shifty fox, always a shifty fox. So long, Tails."

He barely met the wolf's terrified stare before pulling the trigger, the pain nearly blinding as he finally slumped over.

* * *

Nick burst into a fit of laughter.

"I tried to tell you, buddy," he set his empty gun down on the low wall. "No one beats me at this!"

Allan rolled his eyes, sitting back up as he did his best to wipe the paint from his fur.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, we should've listened to you," he flashed a smile, then winced. "You didn't have to go for a headshot, though!"

"I know," Nick held out a paw, helping the wolf to his feet. "But I had to make sure you wouldn't underestimate me again!"

"And trust me, we won't," Jeremy shook his head, leaning over the wall to spit out some of the paint that had gotten in his mouth. "Ugh, I'm never gonna get that taste out!"

"Here," Adonis tossed over a water bottle from the cooler tucked in an alcove. It had taken them all weeks to build the field, and even he hadn't been able to resist the urge to play when they'd finished it that morning. The paintball setup served a duel purpose: having been built just outside the police academy grounds, it would be a perfect way to test cadets in high stress situations, as well as devise new strategies for breechings and other procedures. It was also a great way to blow off steam, while helping officers either maintain or improve their marksmammalship. Jeremy took a swig, swishing it around before spitting over the wall again.

"Good thing I just bought a new tube of toothpaste this morning," he wiped his mouth with the back of his paw. "I'm probably gonna use up the whole thing later."

Nick chuckled.

"Should've sided with me, then," Nick strolled over to Fin, the two foxes sharing a high four. "I can't believe you guys never caught on!"

Jeremy flipped the fox off before trying to rinse out his mouth again. Adonis grabbed a water bottle for himself before pulling the cooler out, setting it in the middle of the space as the rest of the players picked themselves up. Both sides had started with fifteen mammals, Nick surprising everyone when he'd chosen almost all greenhorns for his team, along with his friend, Fin. Stephanie plopped next to Allan, downing half of her water before dumping the rest over her head.

"Did we have to do this now, though?" she complained. "You know I hate the heat!"

"You didn't have to come, Stripes," Allan nudged her, laughing when she shoved him back.

"And let you boys have all the fun? Not on your life," she smirked at Nick. "Besides, I had to see for myself if shorty here wasn't just playing himself up again."

Nick just shrugged, sitting on the wall next to them. Like everyone else, he was dressed in imitation T.U.S.K gear, the armor and vest only half as thick since no one on the field would be taking bullets or tranq darts. He tugged at his one of his gloves, black and fingerless like Allan's, then let his paws dangle as he rested his elbows on his knees. His tail, which had started lightly wagging, went back to hanging limp beside him. No one had to ask what had come over him, they all knew by now. It was two months since he'd last seen Judy, and once the last couple weeks of his vacation were up, no one doubted he'd ask for another partner, if not a complete transfer.

He'd told them all what had happened when he'd woken up in the hospital: how Josh and Tybalt had been pairing up the teens they'd kidnapped, gassing their cells with an aphrodisiac to force them to have sex. According to Josh, it was because he was sick of being treated as an outsider and a freak because he was half predator, half prey, and he wanted others to realize just how damaging their intolerant attitudes were. Upon learning that truth, the girls had all been given pregnancy tests, half of them coming out positive. Not surprisingly, most of them had opted to abort, but a few had decided to keep the babies, though Nick hadn't given any time to trying to figure out why. What was important was they were all safe, though it had taken longer than he'd thought to convince some of their parents to not have the boys arrested for rape, and also the girls in some cases.

And now both mammals behind the whole thing were dead, and so far there hadn't been any sign that other mammals were planning to pull the same scheme. What had come around was a divide similar to the one that had erupted while Bellweather was in power, though thankfully, much more peaceful. Apparently hybrids were more common in the city than most mammals thought, though most were between fairly similar species: lions and tigers, moose and deer, brown and black bears like Tybalt's parents. There were also a few stranger ones: camels and llamas, zebras and donkeys, foxes and coyotes. But one thing almost all those couples had in common was they were either prey with prey or predator with predator. Pairings like Agents Savage and Winters were nearly unheard of, to the point where Josh had been one of only about ten such offspring in the whole of Zootopia and the surrounding districts.

That was where most of the civil unrest came from, the idea of predators and prey having children together. And as much as Nick hated to admit it, he'd be lying if he said he couldn't see where they were coming from. Most hybrids were at least the result of cats with cats or bears with bears, but lions with antelopes, wolves with deer, weasels with rabbits? How were genes like that even supposed to mix? How was it possible that they even could? But as rare as they were, there was no denying they were out there, and also that no matter who their parents were, all hybrids were given a pretty raw deal, most of the time treated even worse than foxes and other mammals still were.

 _Looks like you got your wish after all, Josh,_ he leaned back and stared at the sky, clear and perfectly blue. _Hybrids are finally getting attention, and it looks like things are gonna go just like you wanted._

His ears barely perked as he felt his phone vibrate, tucked securely in the interior pocket of his vest. He pulled it out, swallowing when he saw the text message.

 _'I got a new number, Slick, and I'll do that again every time you block it. You need to stop running from me!'_

"She's right, you know," Adonis sat down next to him. Nick hadn't noticed until then that they were the only two left on the field, everyone else having already headed inside to clean themselves up. "I'll admit I don't know exactly what's going on between you and Hopps, but I will say it's not like you to run away like this."

He held up a hoof to keep Nick from protesting.

"I'm saying this as your friend right now, Wilde, not your boss," he brought his hoof down. "You two share a dynamic I rarely see, and avoiding her is not going to do anything except drive you both insane."

He fixed the fox with a cold stare.

"You promised that you'd never leave her side, that you'd always be there for her, and the last few months you've been doing everything you can to break that promise. That is _not_ the Nick Wilde I know," he went on. "And it's not the one Hopps does, either."

He put a hoof on Nick's shoulder, his gaze softening when the fox finally looked back at him.

"I can't force you to talk to her, but I think that's exactly what you both need," he pulled his hoof away and stood up. "At least think about it before you make your decision, that's all I'm asking."

He shut the cooler and hoisted it on his shoulder, glancing at Nick one last time.

"I just hope you make the right choice."

He left, Nick sitting frozen until he heard the distant clank of a metal door closing. When he was sure he was alone, he woke up his phone, tracing his claws over the message; once he unlocked it, he knew there were only two ways that things could go.

And it didn't take long to pick the direction.

 _'Just had a lot of shit to work out, Carrots. Where did you want to meet?'_


	37. Another Step

They'd agreed to meet on the precinct steps just before sunset, giving him plenty of time to figure out what he'd say. He'd also considered the possibility that it was Darwin who'd texted him, and had switched out his usual Hawaiian shirt and slacks for some paint-spattered jeans and one of his ZPD shirts from the academy, hiding a shoulder holster with his tranq pistol under a black sweatshirt his mom had made him just before graduation. Keeping his paws tucked in his pockets to stop from nervously messing with them, he thought again how he was about to tell his best friend he was in love with her, that he'd spent every day since first seeing that ring on her finger kicking himself for not being brave enough to tell her sooner. He had the feeling it would just make things worse between them, but he'd had enough of secrets and running away, it was time for everything to be out in the open.

"Nick!"

He looked up when she shouted, unable to stop his smile as she ran to him, laughing when she launched herself at him. He caught her easily, hugging her tightly for a long moment before pulling back, his heart picking up speed when he saw how her eyes shimmered in the dying sunlight. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was, barely able to stop himself from kissing her. Instead, he set her down, leaning against one of the massive columns, slipping his paws calmly back in his pockets.

"It's great to see you again, Fluff," he said quietly, still smiling gently. Her ears took on the slightest blush.

"It's great to see you, too, Slick," she looked down at his feet, rubbing her arm. "I really missed you."

He opened his mouth to respond, only to be knocked off-balance when she leapt up and slugged him hard in the shoulder. She still hadn't regained all her strength.

"And that's for cutting me out of your life," she said angrily. "How could you just abandon me like that, Nick, after everything we'd gone through?"

He rubbed his shoulder, more our of reflex than anything else by this point.

"I thought I explained all that at the hospital, Judy," he shook his head when she tried to protest. "I'm not gonna get into it out here, let's hit my car."

He nodded toward the GT that barely took up a third of the spot it was parked in. She followed him silently, her ears hanging over her face, her eyes again locked on his feet. Once they were inside, she turned to him, crossing her arms.

"Well?"

Gripping the steering wheel, Nick blew out a heavy sigh, taking a minute to regather the courage that had started slipping away the second he'd spotted her.

"I was feeling guilty as all hell, Judy," he started. "Not just because of what Joshua's drugs made us do, but because you wouldn't have even been in that situation if it weren't for me. Part of the reason we were targeted was because my grandfather escaped Tybalt's back in the fifties."

"The rest of it is they were trying to create hybrids, like them," she added. "More specifically, predator/prey hybrids. The fact we're also some of the most well-known cops in the city was just some kind of sick bonus."

She looked at him.

"But I've already told you several times that I don't blame you for what happened, Nick, I'd be a huge hypocrite if I did. I don't remember much," she went on. "But I'm pretty sure I initiated it, so if you still have to blame someone, then blame me."

He tilted her chin back when she looked down again, still wearing that soft smile.

"I don't blame either of us, sweetheart, not anymore," he pulled back, reveling in the heat that spread from his fingers. The smile faded. "It took me a long time to get past that guilt, to accept that it was completely beyond our control."

He sank a bit further into his seat.

"But that's still not the whole story," he muttered, half hoping she wouldn't hear. But in typical bunny fashion, she did.

"What do you mean?" she scooted closer to him. "What else are you not telling me, Nick?"

He started to speak again, the words freezing in his throat when he caught sight of her ring. He swallowed thickly, almost choking.

"T-The truth, Judy, is that I…I kinda-"

He jumped when something crashed against the windshield, the conversation forgotten when he saw the rabbit scampering to the roof. Only to be stopped short as he threw the door open, his paw a blur as he snatched the mammal's wrist, his eyes widening in shock when he saw it was just a kit, one who couldn't have been more than seven years old.

"L-Let me go!" he squirmed against the fox's hold. "Help! Help me!"

"Shh, it's okay," Nick knelt down and pulled his badge from his collar, where it hung from a chain like always while he was off-duty. "I'm Officer Wilde, what were you running from just now?"

The kit just stared at him, freezing when a shrill voice cut through the silence.

"You better get your ass back here, Xavier! That apartment ain't gonna clean itself!"

Whimpering, Xavier threw himself into Nick's chest, gripping his shirt with shaking paws, his face buried in the fox's shoulder.

"D-Don't make me go back," he cried tearfully. "I-I don't wanna go back!"

Nick held the boy firmly as he stood back up, his arms unconsciously tightening when another bunny stormed up. Dressed in a short black skirt and matching, long-sleeve crop top, her sneering face caked in enough makeup for three or four mammals, she barely glanced at Nick before drawing a gun from the purse hanging at her elbow, her other paw occupied with a lit, half-gone cigarette.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll drop the brat, fox," she spat, then took a long drag from her smoke. After another second, she shrugged. "Or you can keep hold of him and I just shoot you both, wouldn't really be a big loss either way."

"Excuse me," Judy stepped calmly in front of her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The other bunny rolled her eyes.

"What's it look like, bitch? I'm getting my little brother back. Piece of shit ran off instead of doing his chores again."

Judy put a paw on her hip, pushing back her shirt to uncovering the badge hooked to her jeans in the same smooth move. Nick remembered watching her practice the motion more than once on their days off.

"You just pulled a gun on two officers of the ZPD, in the Precinct One parking lot, no less," she let her shirt fall, crossing her arms again. "And Xavier here seems terrified of you, so why should I let you take him?"

Xavier's sister just scoffed.

"You really think I care that you two are cops?" she took another drag, letting the smoke slowly out through her nose. "Like you dumbasses are any real use. All you ever do is get in the way of mammals trying to make a living!"

Judy shook her head, and Nick knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

 _Why the hell are we even having this conversation?_

"Only if that 'living' involves gang activity, controlled substances or some kind of stolen merchandise," she looked the other bunny up and down. "Unfortunately for you, prostitution and child abuse also fall on that list; it'll be better for everyone if you drop the gun and come quietly."

Not surprisingly, the younger doe didn't listen, flicking the spent butt past Judy's shoulder, Nick gasping in pain when the burning end hit his paw. But he kept hold of Xavier, pulling his jacket over the kit when the wind picked up; he curled even closer to the fox when Judy let out a soft growl.

"And now you just added assaulting an officer to your list of charges," she stepped forward, grabbing the gun and yanking it from the bunny's grasp. Tossing it aside, she snapped the doe around and shoved her against the side of Nick's car, holding her skinny wrists behind her with one paw as she yanked a pair of cuffs from her pocket. "You're under arrest, now keep your trap shut or I'll duct tape it."

Swallowing, Nick stepped aside as Judy hauled the girl to the station, pausing just long enough to send him a sweet smile.

"We'll continue this conversation later, okay, Slick?" her light tone sent a shiver through him. He didn't move again until the door had shut behind them, Xavier finally peeking out from his shoulder.

"T-That bunny's even scarier than my sister…"

Nick nodded.

"Oh, yeah," he set the boy down and knelt in front of him. "You have anyone you can stay with besides your sister?"

Xavier nodded quickly.

"We live in the Rainforest District," he explained. "Mary always takes me when she runs away."

Nick cocked a brow.

"So that was Mary, huh?"

He nodded again.

"Short for Mariposa, it means butterfly," he scowled. "But she's not as pretty as a butterfly."

Nick chuckled.

"It's all that makeup she's wearing, that much doesn't look good on anyone," he stood up again, smiling fondly when Xavier lifted his arms. The kit squealed joyfully as he was swept up, Nick setting him on his shoulders as he headed for the precinct. "How about we call your parents so they know where to find you? They must be pretty worried."

"Mary says they like it when we're not there, it's the only time the house is quiet, but I don't know our number."

"I'm sure we can find it, that's what we do here at the ZPD," he waved lazily to Ben, the cheetah looking like he was about to explode from excitement. "You can help me while my partner looks after your sister."

"Okay!" Xavier bounced excitedly, freezing when his stomach rumbled. Nick hadn't noticed until then just how gaunt the kit was, just how long had he and Mary been on the streets?

"How about I show you the cafeteria here first?" he went for the stairs. "I'm sure they have something for brave little bunnies to eat."

"I like grapes!" Xavier almost fell off his shoulders. "Oh, and pineapple, and mangos! Do you guys have marigolds?"

Nick laughed again as the kit chattered on, his own stomach growling at the thought of food. He hadn't eaten since they'd gotten breakfast after the paintball match, he'd been too nervous about his reunion with Judy.

 _I can't tell her now, anyway, it wouldn't make any difference._

He focused back on Xavier, who was now going on about all the super heroes he liked, and how he wanted to be a chef like his uncle. It amazed him how quickly the boy had warmed up to him, after so many years of being cursed and spat on just because he'd been born a fox. The world really was starting to change for the better, and he hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

 _He really is a natural with kids…_

Judy paused to watch on her way back from dropping off that bunny at booking. Mariposa Esperanza, barely fifteen and already a repeat offender. Nick and Xavier were sitting on the edge of Ben's desk, the little bunny listening in rapt attention as Nick spun one of his crazy stories, pulling details from several of their past cases. He giggled as the fox imitated Judy's "death throes", as he'd started calling it, cracking up even more when Nick nearly fell off. Only to squeal in excitement when he jumped, pulling off a full sideways spin before landing smoothly in a crouch.

"I wouldn't recommend trying that just yet," Nick stood and brushed himself off. "It took me months to learn that move."

"You really think I can do it?" Xavier bounced in place. Nick chuckled.

"You can if you study and train hard," he let the kit drop into his arms as Judy came closer. He jerked a thumb at her. "If a girl like Carrots here can pull it off, I'm sure you can."

"Har har," Judy shook her head, unable to suppress a smile as she looked up at him. "Please tell me you haven't been corrupting him."

Nick smirked, setting Xavier down, the pair sharing an enthusiastic fist bump.

"If by 'corrupting', you mean inspiring another future member of the ZPD, then yes, yes I have," he looked up when the doors slid open, two older rabbits walking in, the fear and worry melting off their faces when they saw Xavier.

"Oh, my baby!" his mother ran forward, scooping him up in her arms and showering him with kisses. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe!"

Xavier groaned in embarrassment, swiping at his fur with the sides of his fists.

"Mom, stop it, I'm not a baby!" the complaint didn't have much real heat, and he nuzzled into her neck, much like he'd done with Nick. After cuddling him a while longer, she passed him to her husband, grabbing Nick's paw with both of hers.

"Thank you so much for saving him, Officers," she turned to Judy and hugged her. "M-Mary just started taking him whenever she runs away, and nothing we've tried so far has helped her!"

She pulled away, wiping her eyes as she stepped back next to her husband. The grayish-brown buck put a paw on her shoulder, the other supporting Xavier as the kit clung to his chest.

"We don't even know how this behavior started," he said. "Out of the blue she started flipping herself completely around. Our insurance ran out, so now we can't even send her in to get tested."

"Hmm," Nick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, something he'd started doing after they'd watched one of Judy's favorite old detective films. "I've got a few favors I can call in, I'll see if I can arrange something."

He reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a navy card embossed with the ZPD's logo, his cell number and precinct extension printed in the center in neat white script. When had he started carrying those around?

"Give me a call when you're ready," he pawed it over. "And we'll see if we can figure this out."

"We've got Mary in one of our holding cells," Judy stepped in. "Seeing as she's a minor, we'll need you both to agree on what'll happen with her."

The two bunnies glanced at each other, Xavier visibly tensing, giving Judy a good idea what they usually decided. Finally, his father sighed, turning back to the cops with shame-filled eyes.

"We're going to do what we should've done the first time this happened," he passed Xavier back to his wife, who nodded before walking off with the younger buck. Once they were out of earshot, Mr. Esperanza squared his shoulders. "Is there any way we could have her sent to juvenile detention?"

Judy glanced at her partner, who simply shrugged, his paws back in his pockets.

"Most of the facilities in the city are pretty full right now," he revealed. "But we'll call around."

"In the mean time, Mary's going to be put under house arrest, since she's a known flight risk. Come with me, sir," Judy nodded over her shoulder, toward the staircase. "And we can get that taken care of."

He strayed back, turning to Nick and taking his paw.

"I always thought foxes got a bad rap, son," he said. "Glad to see another mammal throwing those old stereotypes in the trash."

Nick smiled.

"Thank you, sir, that means a lot," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just hope we'll be able to help your daughter."

The rabbit shook his head.

"You and me both, Officer," he shook Nick's paw again. "Thanks for everything, Officer."

Nick nodded, his ears going beet red as the other male walked away. He tucked them back when he caught Judy's gaze, the proud smile that lit up her face. Even after so long, it still made warmth spread through his veins, his heart speeding up when he saw the blush that touched her skin when he grinned back. But then her expression snapped into shock, and she turned away, her posture stiff as a board as she led Mr. Esperanza upstairs to find a youth officer. He sighed, looking up when Ben sighed above him.

"I always thought you two made an adorable couple," he said sullenly. "I sure never saw this coming…"

"I don't think any of us did, Spots," he glanced Judy's way, just in time to see her tail slip around the corner. His shoulders slumped. "Not really much we can do about it now, though."

Ben's frown deepened, then his eyes lit up.

"That reminds me, Allan wanted me to tell you to meet with him today, his brother had to borrow his phone," he leaned over the desk, lowering his voice. "He said he uncovered some stuff about Darwin that you'll wanna see."

Nick perked up slightly.

"Thanks, Spots, where do I find him?"

"He said to meet him at his place after his shift, it might take a while."

Nick nodded, Ben pulling away and settling back into his chair.

"Oh, and one last thing," the cheetah winced. "Uh, he, Judy and Stephanie are all dragging me to the gym with them tomorrow, and they were wondering if you wanted to come, too. I need all the support I can get."

Nick chuckled.

"I was gonna go tomorrow anyway," he shrugged. "I'd love to join your little cheer squad."

Ben beamed at him.

"Awesome, thanks, Nick!"

"No problem," he pulled out his phone and checked the time. "But I better hightail it if I wanna make it to Tails', still got some stuff to do."

He threw up a two-fingered salute and sauntered off, tucking his phone back in his pocket. He'd almost forgotten the wolf had started looking into Darwin's past, and whatever he'd uncovered, it was big.

 _We can't let Carrots find out about this,_ he thought. _Or she'll never trust us again._


	38. Secrets Uncovered

Allan drummed his claws on the arm of the couch, glancing at his phone what felt like every few seconds. His shift had ended almost thirty minutes ago, and Nick still hadn't shown up. He got to his feet, heading to the kitchen to grab some beers from the fridge, knowing the fox might need one. He also snagged the trash can again, just about to sit back down when the doorbell rang, Nick all but bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited on the landing, paws stuffed in his pockets like always when he was nervous. Allan smirked.

"You actually look good when you don't wear those stupid highlighter shirts," he stepped aside to let Nick in, the smaller male rolling his eyes.

"They're not _that_ bright," he turned that mesmerizing green stare on him. "And why does everyone keep getting on my case about them?"

Allan shut the door and locked it.

"Because they're tacky and about as cliché as it gets," he flashed a smile. "And you know how much I hate clichés."

Nick scoffed.

"Says the guy that still howls at the full moon," he slipped out of his jacket and dropped it over the back of a chair; Allan cocked a brow when he saw what his friend was packing under it.

"You didn't have to use that earlier, did you?" he asked. Nick shook his head, unhooking the holster and hanging it over his jacket.

"No, thank god, but we did have a little problem."

"Yeah, I heard about that, poor kid," he walked over to the couch, Nick hopping up to sit next to him. He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing when he saw the mess of print-outs scattered across the coffee table. "It's not as much as it looks, but there's some pretty nasty stuff in here."

"I already know about this one," he swiped the report concerning Darwin's confrontation with his old girlfriend. "Uh…J-Joshua told me about it…while Carrots and I were…"

He swallowed hard, then shuddered; obviously, the memory was still too fresh to revisit. Allan nodded, reaching for another sheet.

"That's not all, though, not even close. Look at this one," he passed it over. "Just a few weeks before that, his girlfriend called the cops on him after he tried to cuff her to her bed. He thought she was cheating after seeing her with a friend from college, who was even more gay than I am."

Nick chuckled, the sound quickly fading as he scanned the rest of the report. According to the girlfriend, a Rebecca Woolworth, their relationship had been fairly smooth sailing until that day, then Darwin had just spun more and more out of control, to the point she'd had to nearly kill him just to escape. A small growl slipped from his lips, his claws tearing into the page.

"And Judy's parents actually agreed to marry her off to this psycho," he slapped the paper down and reached for another, his eyes narrowing further when he caught sight of something near the bottom of the pile. "What's that?"

He pulled it out, his jaw tightening when he realized it was a photocopy of the marriage contract. Allan gulped, not liking how the fox's hackles raised, his lips wrinkling back to uncover gleaming white fangs.

"I managed to track down his parents and convinced them to send it to me," he explained. "I-I just glanced through it, but I still thought some of it sounded fishy, almost like those parts had been written by a completely different mammal."

"And I'm willing to bet they were," Nick grabbed another page, reading through an incident that had happened while Darwin was in high school, how he'd apparently beat up students who treated him or his friends poorly. At least, that was how things had started. The longer he'd been in school, the more pointless the fights had gotten, until they didn't seem to have a reason at all. Yet the tendency seemed to have faded completely once he'd graduated. "I don't think Carrots knows about any of this, otherwise she never would've agreed to marry him."

He picked through a few other pages before settling on an old medical file, from Cliffside's last year of operation.

"According to this, he's got paranoid personality disorder, and that he's taken medication for it since he was sixteen, which is actually a pretty early diagnosis," he went on absently. "That doesn't usually happen until early adulthood, but I still don't get how they managed to hide all this from Carrots' family."

Allan shrugged.

"From what I've learned by going through all this stuff, and what you've told me, he's not above messing with the marriage contract, or much else, if it means hiding all this stuff," he set down the reports he'd been studying. "But now that you know, what are you gonna do?"

Nick shook his head.

"I can't just go and tell her all this, even with all the paper to back it up," he ran a paw through his headfur. "He's got her believing he's pretty decent, if a bit absent-minded at times."

His tail twitched behind him.

"There are times we've talked where she just won't shut up about him," he growled again. "I don't know who she's trying to convince that she loves him more, but I think deep down, she's always known something's been off about him. Which makes this whole thing make even less sense."

He threw the pages down, his tail thumping against the couch.

"She always said she wouldn't get hitched until she'd at least made detective, and that she'd never even consider anyone her family picked out for her," he sat back, rubbing his chin. "What the hell could've happened that she'd break those rules of hers so easily?"

Allan scratched his ear.

"Maybe they threatened to disown her? Family is the most important thing to bunnies."

Nick thought on it, then shook his head.

"Which is why I can't see them actually doing it, especially if it's just for a marriage. If she were going around killing mammals or something, that'd be different," he rubbed a paw over his eyes. "And because none of us are rabbits, there's no telling how much it would take to get them to break that 'no talking' thing they have."

Allan shuddered.

"That's just freaking creepy, in my opinion, makes them sound like a cult," he swallowed. "Why the hell would they start up something like that in the first place?"

"You got me," Nick slumped back, grabbing one of the beers Allan had set between them. Popping off the lid with a practiced flick of his thumb claw, he took a swig, licking his lips before biting thoughtfully on his bottom one. "I asked Carrots about it once, but she couldn't tell me much, just that it's always been that way for them."

It was silent for a while, Nick swirling his beer as Allan neatened up the papers. Then something hit him.

"You said earlier that Joshua told you something about Darwin," he set down a stack once he'd finished straightening it. "How would he even know that?"

Nick took another drink, longer this time.

"He said it was because his adoptive sister's married to Darwin's brother, Daniel, if I'm remembering right."

Allan's jaw dropped.

"So you guys were kidnapped by her brother-in-law?"

"I looked it up at the station earlier, it's true, though I doubt Carrots knows. I don't think she ever actually saw him," he thought a moment. "Now that I think about it, he darted her first in my apartment, from behind, and then he didn't start talking until he knew she was out."

Nick turned to him.

"He didn't have a problem revealing himself to me, but I think he was actively trying to stay out of her sight."

"It would make sense, had she ever met him before?"

Nick set the bottle down; it was fox-sized, but he'd never been much of a drinker. And with what they were talking about now, he couldn't afford to let his mind get clouded.

"I'm pretty sure she must've at least caught a glimpse of him at the wedding, not that she'd tell any of us if she had," bitterness crept into his voice. "I doubt she'd believe us if we told her all this, though, even with all this evidence."

"You already said that," Allan quipped, holding up his paws when the fox glared tiredly at him. "Just saying."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"I should get going anyway," he slipped off the couch, his tail still twitching and flicking behind him. "I'd never hear the end of it from her if I showed up exhausted tomorrow, and I've still got a few things to do before I pack it in."

"What about all this, though?" Allan motioned to the table. "You can't really believe Judy would actually think we're making all this up to make Darwin look bad, can you?"

He watched the fox's sudden change in posture: shoulders and ears down, head tucked against his chest, tail limp and draped around his feet.

"I'm not really sure how she'd respond," he admitted. "But she hasn't been herself since that reunion. And I just got her back, I can't risk losing her, not again…"

Allan let out a whine as his friend headed for the door, barely bothering to grab his holster and jacket from the chair, pausing just long enough to glance over his shoulder.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, then maybe we can decide how to tell her."

He skulked out, the door closing behind him with an usually hollow thud.

* * *

Darwin couldn't sleep, even with Judy curled up against him. It was one of the few nights when their schedules aligned, and she'd insisted they take full advantage of it. Ever since she'd come home, she'd put even more effort into making their marriage work, almost like she was trying to make up for something. What exactly had happened between her and Nick while they'd been taken? So far, she'd refused to tell him, and he hadn't had any luck with getting the doctors and nurses who'd treated her, either. What was she trying to hide? Had the fox done something to her, and if so, was she actually letting herself feel guilty for being victimized?

 _It wouldn't be the first time._ Slowly, he slipped out from under her, setting her head on his pillow, smoothing a feather-light touch down her cheek. She really was beautiful, even if she didn't seem to see it. She also had to be one of the deepest sleepers he'd ever known, at least until her alarm clock went off, it was pretty much the only thing that could wake her up. Even so, he stayed as silent as he could as he pulled out the drawer of his nightstand, the tiny click when the false bottom popped open sounding impossibly loud in his ears. He took out the file and put the drawer back, it was too risky to keep them in there now that she was back home. He paused just long enough to kiss her cheek before stepping out, heading to the complex parking lot and locking himself in his car, a wedding gift from his uncle.

He flipped through the papers every chance he got, to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, and to reassure himself that no one else had tampered with it. He'd never been able to fully trust anyone, and Judy was about as curious as a mammal could get; he was amazed he'd been able to hide it from her this long. It wasn't time to use it, though, not yet; presenting it all to the Chief, so soon after such a big case, would likely result in searchlights being cast where they shouldn't be. It was just too risky. That, and he wanted to be sure he'd collected everything he could, the case had to be completely airtight if he expected it to go anywhere but the trash bin. He'd have to wait for just the right moment, no matter how long it took.

 _I'll just have to keep an eye on that fox,_ he thought. _I'm sure he'll try to-_

He jumped when his cell rang; he'd forgotten it when he'd come home from work earlier, and hadn't bothered going back down to get it. Grabbing it from the glove compartment, he saw it was Daniel, and wondered what the rabbit could need so late at night.

"Danny, is everything okay?"

The other buck, ten minutes older, sniffled before answering.

 _"N-No, Dar, it's not…"_ he said, somewhat haltingly. Darwin didn't ask, letting his brother get it out at his own pace. _"K-Katherine, she's still shattered about Josh's death, the fact he was involved in all that in the first place. She…"_

He swallowed audibly, then cleared his throat.

 _"S-She's sent the kits to her parents', and she said she couldn't have me around, either, I-I've been staying in a hotel the last couple months…"_ he sniffled, a soft rustle telling him Daniel was trying to dry his eyes. _"B-But I got laid off this morning, a-and I can't afford it anymore. A-And of course Kathy doesn't…"_

The rabbit trailed off, and it didn't take Darwin long to puzzle out what his brother was asking.

"I'll have to ask Judy," he said. "But I don't think it'd be a problem if you stayed with us for a while, you might even be able to help me with something."

He could envision the confused look on Daniel's face.

 _"W-What do you mean?"_

He suddenly hesitated. Daniel had never done anything to break his trust before, no matter what was asked of him, but that didn't mean it would never happen. He could just as likely tell Judy what he was planning to do. On the other paw, having a second set of eyes and ears in the apartment would mean that there'd be even less chance of that fox getting close to her, or for her to slip out to see him. After a few more minutes' thought, he decided the risk would be worth it, though was still careful to say as little as he could while still clearly getting the point across.

"There's a coworker Judy's had some trouble with recently," he started. "And she can't see how dangerous it is for her to be around him. You'd have to help me look after her, in case this guy comes around."

Another sniffle, though softer than the last.

 _"But isn't he a coworker? What about when she's-"_

"I'm working on that," Darwin cut him off. "But doing it now would probably look suspicious, it hasn't even been three months since their…last big case."

He cleared his throat.

"Besides, I'd still like to see if I can collect anything else before I bring it all to the Chief," he went on, before Daniel had a chance to speak. "I have to make sure there's no way for him to get out of it, it's too dangerous for him to stay near her."

There was a short silence, a low tapping like Danny was drumming his claws on something. Finally, he sighed.

 _"Fine, I'll help you out with Judy. I don't really have a choice,"_ he went on. _"This is the last night I can afford to stay here."_

"Great," he smiled. "I'll ask Judy in the morning, but I can't imagine she'd say no. I should be able to get you by noon."

 _"Great,"_ Danny swallowed. _"I-I'll text you the name of the hotel I'm staying at. S-See you then!"_

He hung up, Darwin cramming the phone in his pocket as he got out and locked the car. Tucking the folder under his arm, he headed back upstairs, lingering by the door a moment before opening it. The apartment was still silent, all lights off except for the tiny orange ones they kept plugged in throughout. Judy was still out cold, curled up in a ball around her pillow instead of sprawled out as she usually was. The slight salty smell in the air told him she'd been crying, and it didn't take long to figure out the reason why.

 _That fox again,_ he scowled, his jaw tightening as he tried to keep silent. He slipped around the bed and put the file back in its hiding place, crawling into bed and reaching out toward his wife. His heart cracking a bit when Judy shrank away, quietly whimpering. _I'll take care of him soon, babe, I promise._


	39. Repercussions

Ben all but dropped to the floor, feeling like his lungs had fallen out with how much he was panting.

"Way to go, Benny!" Stephanie knelt next to him, kissing his cheek. "You managed two laps today!"

The chubby cheetah flashed a shaky smile, giving a weak fist pump as she helped him back to his feet. after she'd caught him gorging on those donuts, he'd altered his diet plan, allowing himself one surgery treat a day, and had gradually been able to cut that back to one every three days. He hadn't even noticed how much weight he'd lost until he'd tried to put on a pair of his old jeans that morning, the faded denim swallowing him where before he'd barely been able to zip and snap them.

"Y-Yeah, whoo," he straightened, amazed at how quickly he got his breath back now, even if it was still a lot slower than most of his fellow cops. Finishing her own lap, Judy leapt up and high-foured him as he went to wipe his forehead.

"You're doing great, Ben," she beamed up at him. "Won't be much longer before you're able to keep up with the rest of us!"

She took off on another lap, unaware of the three dropped jaws behind her.

"That's gotta be her thirtieth one!" Allan spoke up. Stephanie shrugged.

"That, or close to it," she watched the bunny move along the track, switching between a sprint and a jog with ease, almost flowing past the legs and tails of the larger mammals. What Judy lacked in size she more than made up for in speed, that and her agility matched by only a few on the force. "I'm surprised she hasn't entered a marathon or something yet."

"Oh, I'm sure that's coming up," Allan grabbed his towel from where he'd hung it over the railing, heading for the curved staircase that lead to the weights area. Nick had disappeared down there almost a half hour ago, after joining Judy on her first fifteen laps. Normally, she was right behind him, but had decided to scale back on the heavier stuff, at least until she'd recovered a bit more. "I'm surprised you-know-who let her leave this morning."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, stopping by a drinking fountain to refill their water bottles. Ben was staring out across the floor, trepidation clear on his face. Even when he'd had to stay in shape for the job, he'd always done as little weight training as he could get away with, but Stephanie hadn't had it.

"You and me both," he swallowed, nervously eyeing a herd of wildebeests as they walked by, two near the rear flashing him a thumb's up. He did his best to smile back. "But she said he wasn't home when she woke up, and his brother didn't see a problem with it."

Allan sighed.

"At least only one of them seems to be completely nuts," he scanned the floor again, finally spotting Nick in the open area near the back, once again beating the crap out of a punching bag. At least he hadn't drawn his claws on it this time. "How much you wanna bet he's pretending it's Darwin?"

"Oh, I don't have to bet," he swallowed again, pulling at his collar. "Y-You sure it was smart to let him see all that stuff? I think even the Chief is starting to get scared of him now."

"Probably not," Allan shrugged. "But I thought he deserved to know, since he's kinda-"

"And you can just stop that sentence right there," Stephanie knocked him in the head with his water bottle, then dropped it in his paws. She looked up in time to see Judy pass over them. Nick wasn't the only one pushing himself harder than usual today. She lowered her voice to where they could hardly hear her. "The _last_ thing we need is Judy hearing that, _or_ Nick learning that she loves him back."

"At least until Darwin's out of the picture," Ben said quietly, then took a sip. He looked at Stephanie, who smirked back. "Oh, please tell me we can skip this today…"

She shook her head, the smirk growing to a wide grin that showed off teeth.

"Sorry, honey, but you said you wanted to follow the same plan that I do, and _I_ don't shirk on things I don't like," she leaned against him, licking his ear before purring into it. "Besides, I've always _loved_ a guy who pumps iron."

Allan laughed as Ben's tail shot straight up, his usual big, excited smile plastered on his face as he took her paw and dragged her along.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?!"

* * *

"You know, you can let go of me at any time…"

"I know, but I like reminding you who's boss."

Allan groaned, still trying in vain to twist out of Nick's headlock. After almost taking the bag off its chains, again, the fox had asked if he'd like a sparring partner, and Allan was seriously regretting the fact he'd said yes.

"H-How the hell can you even _keep_ this hold on me?" he kept squirming, Nick's grip only getting tighter. "I'm twice your freaking size!"

Nick laughed, not letting go until the wolf finally gave up, slapping the mat with his free paw.

"You don't survive on the streets as long as I did without picking up a few things," he stepped back, staying just out of reach as Allan got to his feet. "Most of those fights were with mammals bigger than me, I didn't have a choice but to learn how to take each of them down."

He went to the edge of the ring and picked up his towel, tossing Allan's with dead-on accuracy to hang over the wolf's shoulder.

"I never thought I'd be using that stuff for more than keeping my tail attached, though, but it made the academy a cinch."

"I can imagine," Allan let his eyes trail over the other male's form, Nick's fur laying flat against his skin when he dumped the last of his water over his head, after downing more than half of it. Damn, did he look good when he did that!

"Take a picture, Tails," Nick scrubbed his towel over his head, the ruffled fur just adding to his appeal. "At least then it won't be quite as obvious when you're staring at me."

His burning ears going flat, Allan looked away, hoping to god he hadn't started panting. Nick sighed, draping his towel around his neck, his paws clenching on the twin tails of white cloth at his chest.

"Look, Allan, I appreciate the attention, but you know I couldn't feel the same way," he looked out over the rest of the room, catching sight of Judy jumping rope, her tail flicking with each movement. "Not as long as she's around…"

"I know," he came over and sat next to the fox, leaning back on his paws and letting the silence linger for a moment. "How long have you felt like that about her? How come you never said anything?"

Nick shook his head, plopping down next to him.

"I realized it while she was training me for the academy, the first time I thought how beautiful she was when she smiled," his ears drooped. "And I never told her because I didn't want to risk making things harder for her."

He reached for his water bottle and started toying with it, just to give his paws something to do.

"Her family still isn't all that sold on foxes. From what she's told me, a lot of them consider me some kind of exception to the rule, since I never 'mauled her face' when she was a kit," he shook his head, letting the green metal bottle fall in his lap. "Then there's the whole 'predators with prey' thing, especially since Josh and Tybalt's stunt a few months ago…"

The Half-and-Half Abductions, as they'd been dubbed by the media, had dredged up a lot of things most of the city hadn't been ready to deal with, not when there were still scars healing over from the Missing Mammals and Night Howler Savages cases. Allan gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, but there's been a lot more good than bad," he started hesitantly. The mammals of Zootopia were apparently sick of being divided, most of them banding together to finally try to put all species-related issues to bed for good. There would always be those factions, though, the predators and prey that would always think the other class was inferior, that the world would be better off if one or the other of them were completely wiped out. Thankfully, those hate-filled voices were lost in the surge of support, which still surprised Nick more than he wished it would. "I just hope it means we won't have any more big cases like the last three to worry about."

Nick swallowed.

"You and me both, Tails," he grabbed his water bottle and got to his feet. "I'm gonna go hit the weights. You coming?"

"Nah," Allan shook his head. "Already took care of that, I'm gonna see if I can find a _fair_ fight around here."

Nick chuckled.

"I think I saw Fin around here somewhere, though he might be too much for you to handle."

Allan playfully scowled at him, taking the towel from his shoulder and making a show of wiping himself off. Once Nick's back was turned, he wound it up with both paws, a snap of his wrist sending the end smacking against the fox's ass. Nick yipped in shock, spinning to glare at the wolf who'd fallen over laughing.

"S-Sorry, Slick," he managed to get out. "C-Couldn't resist!"

Seeing him, the look on Nick's face morphed into a sly smirk.

"Oh, that does it," he leapt at the larger male, easily pinning him. "I was holding back before, but no chance of that now!"

Still chuckling, Allan didn't put up a fight, and it wasn't long before Nick cracked up, too. Rolling off the larger male, he sat up, then suddenly winced.

"Ow…"

"What happened?" Allan's mirth shifted to concern. "You bruise something?"

"No," Nick rubbed his cheek. "I bit my tongue."

That just set them off again.

* * *

Judy set the ten-pound weights she'd been using back on the rack, shaking herself off like she'd seen Allan and the other wolves do. After completing forty laps, she'd gone down to the first floor, staying close to the wall as she'd headed toward the area for medium-sized mammals. It drove her nuts to stick with something so light, to her, anyway, but even that had been enough to cause a twinge of pain in her side as she went through her routine. And the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in the hospital for the third time in one year because she'd pushed herself too hard.

 _Or would it be the fourth time? Damn it, I've even lost count!_

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her towel and headed for the showers, thinking the others had to be done by now, anyway. She caught sight of Allan and Ben heading the same way she was, Stephanie chatting at the smoothie bar with another female tiger, her sister, Judy was sure. She hadn't caught sight of Nick yet, though, thinking she'd text him when she got to her locker, when a trio of young vixens suddenly swept past her.

"Oh, sorry!" one of them waved to her, then went back to chatting with her friends. Judy was about to head on her way when something made her stop, her ears flicking back toward the teenage foxes.

"I heard he took down a wolf eight times this morning!"

"Are you kidding? He's a cop, he could probably take out an elephant!"

"You think he's single?"

"Ew, Lacy, are you serious? He's in his thirties!"

Judy stopped listening; a cop in his thirties, that a bunch of vixens were fawning over? That could only mean one thing. She followed them, trailing behind until they merged with the small group that had already formed around one of the bench presses. All it took was circling to the other side to confirm her suspicions. There was a muted clang as Nick set the bar in its cradle, sliding out from under it before standing up. He didn't pay any attention to the girls gushing over him, breathing heavily as he grabbed his water bottle and took a long drink. Capping it, he set it back on the floor, then grabbed his towel and started to wipe himself down. Judy barely took note of it, more focused on the barbell itself.

 _He was eighty pounds when we met,_ she rubbed her cheek thoughtfully. _And he's gained fifteen since then…_

She glanced at the numbers on the sides of the plates, her jaw dropping once she'd done the math.

 _H-He was benching twice his own weight!_

She'd always known he was strong, he'd lugged that jumbo pop around like it was nothing, after all, but she'd never paid too much attention when they worked out together. And judging from the stares he was still getting, she wasn't the only one impressed. She hadn't thought it was even possible for a fox to lift that much.

 _But then he's_ _no ordinary fox, he's-_

The thought cut off when a group of panthers walked past, one of them knocking her sharply to the side. She stumbled, barely catching herself as they cracked up. She didn't even bother to glare at them, suddenly too distracted by just what she'd fallen onto. It was hard, almost unyielding, but at the same time so incredibly soft, and _so warm…_

Her racing pulse now having little to do with physical exertion, she let her eyes trail slowly up a swath of messy cream, widening as she neared the top, bordered on both sides by an inviting russet red. Before she knew it, her nervous violet stare had locked with a stunning emerald one, his mouth slightly agape as he stared blankly back down at her.

"J-Judy…" his voice was low, a breathy murmur she was surprised she heard over the clang and whir of a hundred-sized machines and the endless chatter of the mammals around them. But all that noise seemed to fade the longer she stayed in his arms, her paw clutching his taut, swollen bicep like it was all that kept her from floating off into space. The other was curled against his chest from her landing, lightly tangled in his fur. Her ears twitched as, slowly, her fingers traced higher, his own heartbeat picking up as her paws came to grip his shoulders, wider and so much more solid than the almost lanky fox she'd first met.

"N-Nick…" she felt his paw settle on her cheek, the other cupping her hips as he nudged her closer, his lightening pants brushing across her face, the heat of his breath sending a shiver straight down to her tail. One of her paws slipped along his neck, trailing through the slightly courser fur by his lips, lips that were slowly coming closer as he leaned down, her own parting as she rose up to close the shrinking distance…

"Judy, what the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

The spell shattered just after her mouth touched his, her eyes snapping open from the dazed slits they'd become, locked with an equally wide stare just as horrified as hers. She shrieked as she was yanked away, tears stinging her eyes when she was snapped around to stare into the shocked, broken face of her husband. Darwin shoved her behind him, leveling his molten glare at the fox before him.

"Stay away from my wife, you lousy pelt," he growled through clenched teeth, then whirled back to Judy, his next words too quiet for Nick to hear; he didn't need to when he saw the fear in Judy's eyes, her stare pleading as she gazed back at him. She also never stopped fighting against Darwin's grip as he dragged her toward the entrance. But Nick had already looked away by then, his movements mechanical as he collected his things, keeping his mask on just long enough to reach the showers. As soon as the steam started to billow out, he let his legs collapse, the hot water pelting his fur as cold, bitter tears streaked down his cheeks.

 _I-It's over…_ he thought, utterly miserable. _I-I've ruined everything for her…_


	40. The Buck's Mistake

"You were supposed to watch out for her, Daniel!"

Darwin glared furiously at his brother, the other buck looking anywhere else. Daniel's coat was a negative reflection of his, the bunny's eyes slightly darker, and at the moment, full of shame. They stood as far from the bedroom as they could get while staying in the apartment, both sets of ears twitching as Judy's sobs filtered mutedly through the locked door. Daniel gulped.

"I-I was," he stammered fearfully. "S-She said she was just going for a walk, t-to meet a friend!"

"And that _friend_ turned out to be the same fox who almost got her _killed_!" Darwin growled back at him, fists tight at his sides. He'd never forgive Nick for botching that little scheme of theirs, even if it had ended with the death of the perp. He'd put Judy in danger, and that was the one thing he couldn't forget. "You never thought to ask who it was?!"

"Of course I didn't," Daniel blew up at him. "Because I actually trust her!"

Darwin growled again, lowering his voice to keep Judy from overhearing.

"It's not that I don't trust _her,_ " he hissed. "Well, not as much as I used to, it's that damn fox I can't trust."

He scoffed, his face a mask of disgust.

"You should've seen them, Danny, he had his filthy paws all over her!"

Daniel looked at him.

"Wait, is this the same fox she keeps crying about? The one you've been collecting all that stuff on?"

"Of course it is," Darwin glared at him again, then shoved out a sigh. "I was going to wait a bit longer before presenting what I've found so far to the Chief, but after day, I think it'd be better to do it sooner…"

His anger forgotten, he turned and went for the kitchen, dipping below the counter to grab something from the bottom shelf of the fridge. Daniel was surprised to see it was two beers. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Darwin drink, though according to him and Judy, they'd gotten black-out plastered at least once during their honeymoon, which had led to no end of problems. Tossing one of the cans to his brother, he came back around the counter, leaning against the narrow breakfast bar as he popped the tap.

"Judy's got an afternoon shift in a few days," he started, swirling the can before knocking some back. "I'll take care of it then, in the morning. Too bad I won't be able to see the look on that pelt's face when they book and fire him."

Daniel sided up next to the coffee table, taking a few seconds to glance at one of the customized coasters before setting his unopened beer on a different one; he wasn't much for things that tasted like piss. The first one looked like it'd been dropped, a huge crack down the middle with a chip or two missing along the edge. And considering the picture was of Judy and a red fox, most likely her partner, he had more than a feeling the damage was intentional.

"They would've performed a thorough background check when he turned in his application," he looked back to his brother. "He wouldn't have been allowed within a hundred feet of the academy if they'd found anything suspicious enough to investigate."

Darwin shook his head.

"I can't get the file now, but I can promise you that fox is as crooked as they come. I have a very reliable source."

"Right," Daniel crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "And I'm guessing you wouldn't share that source with me, even if I asked?"

"Part of the deal," Darwin said simply, as if it explained everything. "They promised to get me all the information I wanted, if I swore to keep their identity a secret. That, and a cash payment for every thirty pages they sent me."

"And how much cash are we talking?" his ears went straight up. Darwin shrugged.

"Three hundred and fifty dollars."

Daniel gaped at him.

"T-That's almost half your damn rent for this place," he started. "What the hell made you think that was a good idea?"

Darwin set down his beer with a slight clink, stepping forward.

"If it means getting that fox away from Judy, and _keeping_ him away from her, then it's worth every cent," he stopped just out of Daniel's reach. "And when he's finally gone, she'll see just how much he blinded her, she'll learn I was right about him all along."

He took a step back, perking up when his phone rang softly in his pocket. He pulled it out, smiling when he saw whatever was on the screen.

"What do you know, I've actually got another pick-up to make," he put his phone away and strolled past his brother, pausing just long enough to fix him with a harsh stare. "I'll give you one more chance to make sure she stays here, try not to screw up this time."

Shivering at the tone, Daniel just nodded, waiting until Darwin's steps had faded down the hall before going to the bedroom, tapping on the door before gently trying the knob. Still locked.

"Judy?" he called softly. "I-It's Danny…I was wondering if you wanted to talk?"

There were a few muted sniffles, the creak of springs as she climbed off the bed. In the silence of the apartment, he could even hear the slide of her feet as she dragged them across the floor. The doe looking back at him was a complete one-eighty from the excited, chipper girl who'd left for the gym that very morning. Her eyes were almost completely red, her usually sparkling irises dull and lifeless, the fur beneath matted flat by the bitter tears that still flowed from them. Her nose was twitching erratically, her uneven front teeth just about drawing blood from her trembling lower lip, her ears limp against the back of her head. He didn't recognize the oversized shirt she wore, hanging crookedly to leave one slim shoulder exposed: black with a large photo across the front, another shot of her and that fox.

"H-His name's N-Nick," she muttered, then swiped an arm across her eyes, the swath of almost-greasy looking fur a clear sign she'd already done it however many times. She took a shaking breath to try and steady herself, though it didn't seem to do much. "A-And I…"

She gulped, her teeth digging even deeper into her lip. But she didn't get a chance to finish.

"And you're in love with him," Daniel cocked a brow at her stunned look. He shrugged. "I work at a security firm, Judy, It's kinda my job to pick up on details, not that you're trying too hard to hide them."

He nodded toward the coffee table.

"One of your coasters is a picture of you and, I'm guessing, Nick, and it's the only one that's broken. There's also the fact you're wearing that shirt," he focused back on her. "That has another shot of you two on it, while crying your eyes out because Darwin caught you with him earlier. You also smelled a bit like fox when you got home, and as strong as their musk can be, there's only a few ways it can get on you and last more than a few minutes."

She swallowed again.

"N-Nick caught me when I fell, and we…we ended up kissing,"she shook her head. "But neither of us realized it until Darwin shouted and dragged me away from him."

She sniffled, tears filling her eyes.

"I-I love him so much, Danny, a-and all I've done for the last year is hurt him," she stared at the gold ring adorning her paw. "A-And I've treated Darwin just as poorly, taking advantage of him, doubting him every time he says he cares about me…"

She looked back at her brother-in-law, who laid a sympathetic paw on her shoulder.

"I'll admit, I don't fully understand what you're going through, Judy," he started. "But I know you won't be able to make any clear choices while you're upset like this."

He brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Tell you what, you get back in bed, and I'll bring you some tea to help you sleep. You look like you could use a good night's rest, or a few," he cracked a smile when she managed to giggle.

"Yeah- t-that sounds great," she stepped back into the room. "I-I'll call Bogo and tell him I'm taking a few more days off, I-I need some to figure this out."

He nodded as she started to nudge the door closed.

"I'll get started on that tea then, might pour myself a cup, too," he flashed another smile. "See you in a few."

* * *

Judy glanced through the file again, still unable to make any sense of it. As great as it felt to finally be back at work, she couldn't help but feel slightly miffed that she was still stuck on desk duty until further notice. She understood it was protocol, especially since's she'd already been at death's door twice in the last several months, but she still itched to be on the streets, even if it was just parking duty or patrolling through one of the local parks, at least she'd be outside and interacting with mammals!

She'd ended up wallowing around at home for another week, her mood lifting just in time for her afternoon shift. She'd spent the whole morning thinking everything over, and felt she'd finally come to the best decision. When she got home, she'd get Darwin in a good mood, then as gently as she could, she'd tell him they were better off without each other. She hadn't realized until then how often the thought had gone through her mind, usually followed by her berating herself, saying Judy Hopps was no quitter, steeling her resolve to do whatever it took to make her marriage work. But it had already been close to a year, and so far the only feelings that had grown, were the ones she held toward Nick.

Leaning against the wall to keep out of the way, she read the case file one last time, just to make sure she really couldn't crack it before bugging the Chief about it. There'd been a spree of crimes throughout the city: robberies, break-ins, tagging and other things popping up in every district. At first, she'd thought them completely unrelated, until her temporary partner, a gazelle that had just transferred from Precinct Fifteen in the Rainforest District, had noticed a seemingly random element. A tiny design just barely visible in what few pictures they'd managed to get of the perps. A star with a red center and six purple tips, most of the time half-hidden by the collar of the mammal's jacket. The number in the group differed every time, and they always managed to avoid turning toward cameras, if there even were any where they chose to cause their mischief.

But so far, they hadn't been able to find any other connections, or leads, and it was starting to drive her just a little bit crazy. Sighing, she pushed away from the wall, tucking the folder under her arm, her clipped pace slowing as she neared Bogo's office, hearing what appeared to be a fairly one-sided conversation.

"My wife and I have talked about this more than once, Chief Bogo," Darwin's voice was muffled. What was he even doing here? Judy glanced around before scurrying to the door, shoving down the niggle of guilt she felt for eavesdropping. "And we both believe this would be the best move."

Bogo snorted.

"While I understand your concerns, Mr. Fields," he started calmly. "If my officers have problems with their partners, I expect _them_ to come to me about it, not their spouses."

"I've told her that, too, sir, but I think she might be too upset to do it herself. From what she's told me, Officer Wilde has done nothing but make her uncomfortable with his constant advances. He just can't seem to accept that she's a married mammal."

Bogo paused.

"She hasn't come to me with any concerns at all as of late, and no one else around here has noticed any of the behavior you're accusing Wilde of. Even if he is guilty, I still expect Officer Hop-" he faltered, clearing his throat. Of course, she'd never told Darwin she still went by her maiden name at work, had almost forgotten she'd asked Bogo to use her married one if he ever needed to speak with her husband. "Pardon me, still getting used to that, Officer Fields to come to me herself, if she isn't able to solve the problem on her own first."

Darwin was quiet for a long time after that, the only sound coming from the office the rapid, muted tapping of his foot on the hard plastic chair.

"Let me put this another way, Chief," his voice had soured, more than she'd ever heard it. "Either my wife is assigned a new partner and Wilde is reprimanded, if not fired for his actions, or I convince her to resign."

Another pause, and she could imagine him leaning over the desk, possibly with a smug grin on his face.

"And I know you wouldn't want to lose your best officer, so I suggest you take the first option."

There was the sound of paper sliding across wood, then a small thump as her husband hopped down from the chair.

"Good afternoon, _Chief_."

She hated the sarcasm that dripped from the word 'Chief'. She stepped back as the door swung open, Darwin freezing when he saw her standing just outside it.

"Oh, h-hey, babe…"

She growled.

"Oh, don't you _dare_ 'babe' me, bub," she stepped closer, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I was just coming to inform the Chief about something, and I better _not_ have heard what I thought I just did in there."

To her surprise, Darwin didn't hesitate.

"You heard _exactly_ what you think you did," he straightened, still barely able to look down at her. "I am sick and tired of that fox putting his paws all over _my wife_!"

His glare got even harsher, his molten eyes narrowed almost to slits.

"And since you don't seem too eager to solve the problem, I decided to take care of matters myself."

After that blunt, shameless confession, she could only stare at him, her mouth falling open as her arms dropped limply to her sides. But it wasn't long before her fists were clenched, her whole body trembling as she fought to restrain herself.

"H-H-How _dare_ you!" she'd never been so enraged, she could barely speak! "Nick is one of my closest friends, the first one I made in this city, and we are the best team the precinct has seen in years! Y-You have no right to-!"

"I have every right to!" he bellowed over her. "You're a taken doe now, Judy, and I am _not_ going to let that pathetic excuse of a mammal lay his paws on you again!"

She hadn't even realized she'd smacked him until he was already on the floor, holding his cheek and staring up at her with wide, shock-filled eyes. It did nothing to cool her temper.

"I thought you were a decent bunny, Darwin," she fumed, still shaking with rage. "That I could learn to love you if I just tried hard enough, but now I know the truth."

She stomped closer, slamming her foot down on his paw when he tried reaching for the file he'd dropped.

"You are nothing but a scared, insecure little boy, and I'm done blinding myself to your attempts to manipulate me!"

She glared down at the ring on that paw, then to its match on hers.

"The truth is I only married you because I let my family guilt-trip me into it," she yanked the ring off and threw it square in his face. A cold, hard smile touched her lips. "And you know what else? I'm in love with Nick Wilde, I have been since before he graduated from the academy!"

She glowered at him one last time, her eyes burning with furious tears.

"I'm finished with you, Darwin. I'm going straight to my lawyer and getting divorce papers, and it'd be in your best interests to sign them," she turned on her heel and stormed away. "So long, Mr. Fields!"

She kept up her pace until she reached the first floor, taking the back way past Ben's desk on her way to the precinct's underground parking garage. From there it was an almost straight shot to the train station; she'd head home, pack her things, then wander around Downtown until nightfall, when she'd head toward Nick's apartment. If he didn't turn her away at the door, she'd break one of the most important traditions in lagomorph culture: telling a non-bunny everything about her sham of a marriage, and then she'd offer him her heart on a silver platter. It was the least she could do, after how poorly she'd treated him. But she was done with lying, done with hiding, done with secrets. All she could hope for was that he wouldn't slam the door in her face, if he even bothered to open it once he learned who it was.

 _Please, Nick,_ she thought, hightailing it when she heard the metal door to the garage slam behind her. She couldn't risk Darwin catching her, not this time. _Just give me one more chance, please!_

* * *

Anyone know when the site stops counting views for one day, and starts counting them for the next? I always assumed it was midnight, but it's going on 1:30 in the morning here and I'm still getting views for Friday. Just curious!


	41. Worth the Wait

Nick hit a button on the treadmill, gradually slowing his sprint to a fast walk, until he finally stopped. It had been one of those rare days where he hadn't felt like going out, using the time to catch up on chores and finally finish the book he'd been reading the last month: Jane Eyre, one of several he'd decided to revisit from his high school years. He'd moved between various homeless shelters until he'd graduated, and even with all his hustles had still somehow been able to keep up with his classes, even if he had needed to transfer to a couple schools across the city to keep his mom from finding him. He knew it should've amazed him that he'd never been tracked down by Child Services or something, but the time they dedicated to fox kits was only slightly more now than they had back then. But at least they finally seemed to be trying to change that, he just hoped it would end up being a permanent one.

He'd spent the latter half of the afternoon just lazing around, but like all nocturnal mammals, had started getting antsy when the sun had begun setting. Still not up to hitting the town, he'd opted instead for some exercise, what had become one of his go-to methods for trying to get to sleep at night. The other was a stiff glass of whatever kind of alcohol he had on paw, one he'd used more than he wanted to admit during the past year, and was now doing his best to stray from. He'd started wondering what to do next when a shift in the air caught his attention, the growing presence of a scent that hadn't been there before. One that made his chest tighten just to breathe in. His ear twisted in the direction of the door, the barely audible sound of blunt claws on a bare hardwood floor. Heading over, he unlocked it and pulled it open, his eyes going wide as his jaw dropped.

"Carrots?" he stared down at the bunny in front of him, who looked like she'd just been bawling her eyes out. He'd almost given up hope that he'd see her again. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She swallowed, tilting her head back to stare up at him, her limp ears falling over the top of a dark blue hiking pack, the same one he'd helped her pick out for their first camping trip together.

"S-Something that should have a long time ago," she bit her lip. "I…I'm leaving Darwin."

"What?" he stepped aside to let her in, openly gawking at her. "Is it because we…?"

She shook her head, waiting until he'd closed the door before speaking.

"No, it was because I found out who he really is, and I don't like it," she scowled. "The only reason I even married him was because I let my family guilt-trip me into it. Most of it actually bordered on black…mail…"

She trailed off, suddenly realizing he wore only a pair of ZPD sweats, the fur of his sculpted upper body matted and damp. She struggled to keep her eyes on his face; his confused, beautiful face.

"That, and…I was scared, scared the male I really loved didn't feel the same way about me."

Her gaze wavered, falling briefly to his chest before meeting his again.

"I-I know I should've said something sooner, a lot sooner," she went on, after a moment's hesitation. "A-And that you've probably found someone else by now, b-but I just…I had to-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Nick had fallen to his knees during her confession, and now he cupped her face in his large paws, and kissed her. The salty sweetness of relieved tears tickled her nose as he took her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss growing deeper as she pressed herself to him, moaning softly while she wrapped her arms around his neck, his tongue playing lightly with hers.

"I do love you, Judy," he murmured when they'd parted. "Ever since you started whipping my ass back into shape for the academy."

She giggled, despite the tears leaking down her cheeks. Her paws were still pressed to his chest, her ears flaring as she traced planes of hard, rippling muscle.

"I-I love you, too, Nick," she kissed him, this one growing even more heated than the last. Her ears drooped again when she pulled away. "B-But I made the mistake of admitting it to my family first, instead of to you, and I'm so, so sorry for that."

Giving in to her desire, she let her paws wander further, her whole body going hot when he groaned.

"A-And I'm sorry for everything I've put you through the last few months, it wasn't fair of me to do any of that to you," she bit her lip, her nose twitching. "And I promise, I'll explain everything to you, but right now, I just want to be with you."

She leaned back against his chest.

"I've missed you, Nick, so, so much."

A small chuckle rumbled through him.

"I've missed you, too, sweetheart," he scooped her up and carried her to the couch, kissing her forehead before laying her gently on it. Then he knelt, putting on a sly, playful smile. "But you caught me in the middle of a work-out, and you know how I hate leaving things unfinished."

She giggled, licking her lips as her eyes roved openly over him.

"That's okay, I don't mind waiting…or watching."

He chuckled.

"Sneaky bunny."

She put on a slow, almost sultry grin.

"Sexy fox."

* * *

Neither of them fought the guilt that showed up the next morning. Though they hadn't gone further than their two kisses, then cuddling while they'd slept, she was still a married bunny, a fact both of them hoped wouldn't be true much longer.

"I-I told him I was going straight to a lawyer to get divorce papers," she stirred her cereal, a mix of Fruit Loops and Lucky Chomps. Just like she'd done whenever she could as a kit. "But I don't even know where to start on finding one that'll work on a normal bunny marriage, forget an arranged one."

Nick hummed thoughtfully, leaning back against the counter as he sipped his coffee. His uniform shirt was open, his tie undone, and it was hard not to focus solely on the thick, creamy fur it left exposed.

"I know some good ones that are pretty open-minded. If you tell them exactly what happened, they'll help you out."

She started to nod, then shook her head.

"Finding a lawyer's not my only problem, Nick; another reason I didn't do this sooner was there's no way I could afford one."

"I can take care of that," he set the mug down and went to the table, sitting next to her. "I still have a lot of cash left over from my hustling days, and just think of this as me finally paying you back for everything you've done for me."

He reached out and took her paw.

"I just have to be sure this is really what you want."

She nodded right away.

"Of course it is, Nick. I barely even like him now, let alone love him," she put a paw on his cheek. "And even if I did love him, I'd never be able to stay with a mammal that treats me or my best friend so poorly."

He put his paw on hers, leaning into her touch before pulling it away.

"And you promised you'd tell me what he did later," he shrugged. "And it's definitely later."

She giggled, then glanced at his watch.

"I will tell you, I promise, but right now we have a shift to get ready for," she smiled. "I'm just glad we decided to keep spare uniforms at each other's places. Uh, and speaking of which…"

She looked away, rubbing her shoulder with her free paw.

"D-Do you mind if I stay here for another night or two, at least until we get this whole lawyer thing sorted out?"

He chuckled.

"You can stay here as long as you want to, Carrots," he stood up and kissed her forehead. "As long as you don't mind keeping things to a minimum until you're officially single."

She smiled.

"Of course, Nick."

Her mirth faded. He put a paw on her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

She gulped.

"Y-You should've heard him at the station yesterday, Nick," she curled closer to him, taking comfort in his warmth, his scent. "H-He told Bogo that he wanted you fired, or he'd _force_ me to quit, and he…he…"

"Shh," he traced a claw lightly across her lips, tilting her chin back to gaze in her eyes. "We can talk about that later, it sounds like you're still shaken up about it."

He kissed her forehead again.

"Let's just try and get through the day for now, okay?"

She sniffed slightly, then nodded, putting a paw on his.

"T-That sounds perfect, Slick," she put on a smile. "I-I'll use the rest of the day to think things over, and then I'll tell you everything tonight, I promise."

"Sounds good to me," he chuckled a bit when she hugged him, not letting go even when he moved away. He was so glad to feel her full weight in his arms again, instead of being able to trace her ribs when he ran a paw down her side. He sighed in contentment as she rooted through the fur of his neck, her little nose twitching slightly when it brushed his skin. He carried her to his room and set her on the bed, bumping her nose with his when he pulled away. "I'll be waiting outside for you, okay?"

She nodded, blushing slightly as she ran a paw down his arm. But she'd promised not to let things go further between them, not until they were sure Darwin was out of the picture. Gazing after him as he slipped out the door, pausing to grin at her over his shoulder, she waited until he was gone before starting to change, avoiding her reflection in the mirror set up in the corner. She still had trouble facing the scar on her side, just how close she'd come to the edge when Tybalt had shot her. Had Nick not been there, she probably wouldn't be standing here now.

 _I owe him my life,_ she thought, shining her badge with her sleeve like she always did before heading out. _And I trust him completely with it._

Feeling surprisingly light, she let a small skip in her step as she headed down to meet Nick, unable to keep from beaming when she saw him leaning against the driver side door of his GT, his aviators already on to shield his eyes from the growing glare of the rising sun. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows as always, his paws half in his pockets as he faced the street, his lips curled slightly down in a thoughtful scowl. She'd never quite understood what it was about a male in uniform, but she had to admit he pulled off his blues very well. He shouldered himself from the car when she came closer, her lingering blush deepening when he grinned at her.

"Ready to head out, Officer Fluff?"

She shook her head at the old nickname, but had barely made it a step toward the passenger side when something made her freeze. Darwin, jogging straight toward them. How had he even found her?

"Judy!" he slowed as he got closer, looking like he'd just crawled out of his own grave. "I've been looking for you all night, babe!"

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms as she pushed her fear behind her police mask. She didn't answer him.

"I-I know I really messed up yesterday," he went on unbidden. "I-I was just jealous, I wasn't thinking clearly!"

He took a step toward her, and aside from the barest tensing in her shoulders, she didn't react.

"I know you won't be able to forgive me, Judy," he continued. "And I don't deserve it, anyway, but please, at least come back home. W-We can still work this out, please!"

She kept staring at him, then finally shook her head.

"No, Darwin, we can't. You tried to get Nick _fired_ yesterday, and threatened to make me resign if it didn't happen. And Daniel told me about all your other little stunts," she added, her glare intensifying. "It doesn't matter to me that you have a personality disorder, what I can't forgive is the fact that you hid it, you even _changed_ the marriage contract to make sure my parents didn't find out!"

Her foot started thumping rapidly against the asphalt.

"And do you really think I could stay with a mammal who _pawcuffed_ his ex to her bed when she tried to leave? Who tried so hard to control her she had to run him over just to escape?" she put her arms down, one paw resting on the butt of her tranq pistol. She shook her head again. "I'm filing for divorce, _babe,_ and there's nothing you can do that would change my mind."

She started for the other side of Nick's car again, once more getting rooted to the spot when she heard a noise. Only this time, it was the unmistakable cock of a lethal firearm, and she turned back to see the very gun she'd reported stolen just a few weeks earlier. The pleading look on her husband's face had also morphed into a mask of terrifying calm.

"If that's what you want, then fine, but don't think I'll let you get away with this scot-free," before either of them could respond, he fired, the impact throwing Nick back against his car. "I could never hurt you, Judy, but _he's_ a different story."

He fired again, then dropped the gun and took off, going back the way he'd come. Judy didn't try to pursue him, keying the radio strapped to her shoulder.

"Shots fired at Factory Lofts, 2016 Whitewood Avenue, Downtown, suspect on the run, requesting immediate ambulance and backup!"

She didn't wait for a response, snatching the small first aid kit from the glove compartment before kneeling next to Nick, his face screwed up in pain.

"How bad is it?" she grabbed all the gauze the kit had, keeping an ear on his heart rate and breathing. He sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"H-He's got pretty good aim," he pulled one of his paws from his shoulder, his palm already red with blood. "I-I think he got an artery…"


	42. Hell Hath No Fury

Judy didn't like remembering the last time a hospital waiting room had been so full of her coworkers, even if the mammals there were constantly changing. It had been just before Nick had graduated: an older panda she hadn't met, who'd been on night patrol in Savanna Central, and had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd tried stopping a mugging in progress, and had ended up with three stab wounds to the abdomen, one of which had pierced his spleen. He'd barely made it on the table before bleeding out. His partner, who'd been filling the patrol car at the gas station across the street, had resigned soon after, unable to get past the sight, or the guilt.

She'd sat in the oversized chair for hours, most of that time with her head between her knees. It was the only thing that kept her somewhat calm, a clear puddle forming under her hanging feet as tears dripped from her eyes. Hoisting himself up next to her, Allan put a paw on her back, offering what comfort he could.

"He'll be okay, Judy," he said softly. "I know it."

"Me too," Stephanie sat on the next chair, the cup of water between her claws looking like it belonged to a doll. It was a few minutes before Judy looked up, taking the cup with shaking paws, setting it in her lap after staring blankly at it. Steph sighed. "Judy, you need to drink something, you've been sitting here all morning."

Judy shook her head.

"What I need is to know that Nick's alright. I can't-" she choked, then started crying again. "I…I can't lose him again, and especially not like this!"

She slumped forward, burying her face in her paws. Stephanie looked at Allan over her shaking form, the wolf looking on the verge of tears himself. The tigress searched for words, starting slightly when her phone vibrated in her shirt pocket.

 _'_ _My shift just ended,'_ Ben had texted her. _'You hear anything yet?'_

She swallowed.

 _'_ _Nothing, and Al and I have to go on shift soon.'_

She sent it off, the reply coming in almost immediately.

 _'_ _I'll stay with her for a few hours. I don't want her alone.'_

 _'_ _Neither do we,'_ she swiped a paw under her eye. Yawning and laughter weren't the only things that were catching. She hadn't been sure about Nick when he'd started, having grown up being told foxes were nothing but trouble, and even though he was certainly that, it hadn't taken long for him to prove he was so much more. Twenty years on the streets had given him a vast understanding of how the city's underbelly functioned, and already that knowledge had come in handy more than once. Hustling had sharpened his acting skills, and having a seamstress for a mother had given him a keen eye for detail, making him a prime choice for undercover work. He was also as much a beam of light as Judy was, if in a more cynical realist kind of way. His sarcastic quips were often all the morale they had in difficult cases, from a tense stand-off with armed perps, to waiting endlessly for news about how an injured teammate was doing.

Only this time, he was the one having to go under the knife.

"Judy?"

The three of them turned to see a lovely older vixen, her eyes also wet with tears. The bunny didn't hesitate before throwing herself at the fox, the pair clinging tightly to each other.

"H-He's going to be okay," Judy murmured into Genevieve's shoulder. "H-He just _has_ to be…"

"And he will be," she knelt down to gaze in the bunny's eyes. "He's too stubborn to let go now, especially when he just got you back."

She brushed Judy's cheek, then hugged her again, the pair still whimpering when a large shadow fell over them.

"Is this a bad time to say I have some good news?"

Startled, the two females looked up at Ben, who was wearing a small, crooked smile. Sniffling, Judy wiped her eyes, pulling away from Nick's mother to stand in front of the cheetah.

"W-What is it, Ben?" she asked shakily. Ben let his smile grow the slightest bit.

"It's Darwin, they found him in Tundra Town," he started. "Fru-Fru Big actually called in to say she'd spotted him."

Judy felt a swell of relief at his words. Despite Bogo's warning against it, Judy had kept up a close friendship with Fru-Fru, and though she'd vented to the shrew more than once since her marriage, she'd never brought Darwin around to meet her. Deep down, she'd always known she'd never be able to trust him, thinking back to the many times he'd persuaded or just plain wore her down about certain things, but she'd purposefully ignored the realization that he was manipulating her, thinking up anything she could to try and justify it. He was concerned for her. She was acting rashly. He'd had the right idea all along.

"And I should _not_ be saying this," the cheetah went on. "But he's in a holding cell at Precinct One, and keeps asking for a lawyer."

Every mammal nearby drew back as Judy growled loudly in anger. Ben swept aside as she stormed out, barely making it out the door before breaking into a dead sprint. He gulped.

"Knew I shouldn't have said that," he muttered. Allan shook his head.

"Now we're probably gonna have a dead bunny on our paws."

Stephanie and Genevieve scoffed.

"Good riddance."

* * *

Jeremy stared blankly at the rabbit in front of him, the little mammal standing proud with his arms crossed tightly at his chest.

"I'm not talking without a lawyer," Darwin had been repeating that like a stuck tape. The lion leaned casually back against the next cell, examining his claws, deciding they could use a bit of a trim.

"If I know Ben, he won't be able to keep the fact we have you to himself, and if Judy catches wind of that, you won't have enough time to wait for a lawyer."

Like they'd rehearsed it, Judy's voice echoed down the concrete stairwell, sounding like she was ready to tear apart anything that got in her way.

"I don't care about the damn rules," she shouted. "He's my husband, and I'm not leaving until I see him!"

"Judy, please," Anderson was calm as always, but the rabbit wasn't having it.

"I swear, Tony, get out of my way, or I'm going to use your face as a springboard!"

Tony just stuttered as she went past him, her heavy footsteps bouncing off the walls. Darwin chuckled, drawing Jeremy's attention back to him.

"You don't really have much to laugh at," he scowled at the buck. "It's lucky you're in that cage, just pray she doesn't ask for the keys."

Darwin laughed again.

"I don't think I have to worry," they turned as Judy stormed into the hall, the look on her face enough to make Bogo shudder. "It sounds like she's finally seen reason."

"Oh, you bet I have, Fields," she leapt, landing cleanly in front of the cell. "And forget what I said about you being a scared, insecure little boy."

Still smiling, Darwin stepped toward the bars, clearly thinking he was about to be released. But all it did was put him in Judy's reach, and she took full advantage, grabbing the collar of his filthy shirt and yanking him tight against the bars.

"You're really a sad, pathetic piece of shit," she shoved him back, only to slam him against the bars again. "Nick's been in surgery for _four hours_ because of you, and you're thinking you'll actually be able to get away with it?"

"Of course I will," he said calmly. In a surprisingly smooth move, he slipped out of his shirt and stepped back, his wife's expression switching to slack-jawed shock. "A fox is a fox, no matter what job he has, and you know half the judges in the city would throw the case out just because of that, but I've got other things on my side, too."

"Oh, really," Judy dropped his shirt and crossed her arms, her eyes once again cold slits. "And what are they?"

He scoffed.

"Besides all the proof I have that he's as dirty as they come? His carelessness almost got you killed."

"Neither of us had any control over that," her voice had gone deathly calm. "Oh, and about all that proof of yours…"

She smirked.

"Nick's friend Finnick called me on my way over here. Ninety percent of what he fed you was completely false, and the rest Bogo already knows, anyway. Every cadet has to pass a background check before they're accepted to the academy," her lips curled in an evil smile. "And the worst crime Nick ever committed was stealing granola bars and cricket chips from corner stores, all while he was still underage, of course."

The grin dropped.

"And while he may have abused my trust when we first met, Nick never did anything illegal while doing his hustles. He always had all his papers in order, and he made sure no one ever got hurt," she paused, fixing the buck with a long, even stare. "Whereas you, Mr. Fields, cared only for your own objectives. You stole an officer's lethal sidearm, then used that same gun to attempt to murder my partner."

She stepped forward, gripping the bars tightly as she bared her teeth in a snarl.

"Nick Wilde is ten times the mammal you ever will be, not to mention a much bigger male," her eyes barely flicked down before she focused on him again. "He's also a well-liked and respected mammal of the force, and I know I'm not the only one who will do whatever it takes to keep your ass locked behind bars."

She stepped back, pulling out her phone when it went off in her pocket.

"So as I said yesterday," she didn't even bother looking at him as she turned her back. "So long, Mr. Fields, this time, for good."

* * *

The ride back to the hospital was tense and silent, broken only by the short stop she'd made to pick up Finnick at his van. The usually stoic fennec couldn't hide his unease, bringing his knees to his chest once he'd buckled up, resting his chin on his crossed arms.

"I've known Nick for years," he finally said, just a few miles from Savanna General. Judy still couldn't quite believe his voice was so deep. "Used to babysit him and some other kits when I was in high school, and if you tell anyone that, I'll bite your face off."

Judy chuckled, finally pulling into the packed hospital parking lot. Backing the cruiser into the first spot she could find, she cut the engine, though made no move to get out.

"His mom told me that, actually," she played with her keys. "You two are pretty similar, you know."

He nodded.

"Not surprised, I pretty much raised him once he was on the streets. I always told him to just go back home," he added at Judy's perturbed look. "But he'd never listen, and I wasn't gonna force him. That kinda resentment don't do anything for anyone."

She had to agree with him there.

"And I made sure he didn't do anything stupid," he continued, scratching behind one of his huge ears. "When I could, anyway. Once in a while, he'd get out from under me, and I always had a hell of a time tracking him down."

He sighed, rubbing the heels of his paws into his eyes.

"Damn kid managed to get himself mixed up with Big and his crew, but he never made it past errand boy," he gave a sad chuckle. "Then that whole rug thing happened."

"Nick told me about that," she winced. "According to him, he had no idea what it was actually made of until later, and managed to keep it from Big for a long time."

"Eight years," Fin clarified. "He was sixteen when that whole thing went down, and seeing he'd just been a kid, Big let him off easy for disrespecting the family."

"Basically exiling him from Tundra Town," Judy finished. "But you…"

Fin scoffed.

"It was the fastest way to make those damn ice pops of his. There's no way Big coulda missed us," he went on. "But we were never there more than a half hour, even Nick can't do much damage in that bit of time."

They laughed, but the mirth didn't last long. Judy faced forward again, her claws digging into the thick cover on the steering wheel. She knew she should head back inside, ask if there was any news on Nick's condition, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She didn't want to face the fact that Nick might…might be…

"You really hooked him good, bunny cop," Fin said suddenly. She looked at him. "He didn't talk about you too much after that first day, but after that press thing of yours…"

He shook his head.

"First time I'd ever seen him that pissed."

Judy winced.

"I don't think I'll ever stop feeling guilty about that. The fact I hurt Nick so much is bad enough," she swallowed, her breath shaking as she let it slowly out. "But my ignorance tore the whole city apart…"

"Wasn't all your fault," he tried to assure her. "That crazy-ass sheep wasn't doing much to stop it."

Judy growled, her paws curling into fists.

"Because it's exactly what she wanted. I fell for Bellweather's 'sweet little sheep' act," she muttered hotly. "And I played right into her hooves!"

"So did everyone else," Finnick glared at her. "I barely recognized him when he came back from that, and I swore if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you."

"But you didn't," she intoned flatly. He shook his head.

"No, because right before you showed back up, Nick told me everything. I didn't believe him, until I saw that look on your face when you knocked on my van," he managed a tiny smile. "I knew then you were just as crazy as he said you were."

He chuckled.

"And when I saw that sheep in cuffs, I knew everything else was true, too," he looked her full in the face for the first time since he'd jumped in the cruiser. "You are one kick-ass bunny cop, and I'm glad Nick has someone like you to watch his tail."

She blushed.

"Thanks, Fin, that means a lot," she blew out a breath and turned back to the hospital. "What do you say we go see how he's going?"

This time, his grin was full-on.

"I'd say that sounds damn good."

But their fledging joy ended when they got to the waiting room, Judy's shoulders slumping when she saw not much had changed. Allan and Steph were gone, Nick's mother being led down a hall by a cape buffalo in a doctor's coat, whom she recognized as Bogo's wife, Erin. She led Fin over to where Ben was still sitting, the Cheetah gnawing on a short wooden rod.

"Stress eating was one of my biggest problems," he offered when he caught her staring. "And all I could think of was either this or chewing on my claws."

He nibbled the rod again, then noticed the tiny fox standing next to her, regarding every cop in the room warily.

"Who's this?"

"This is Fin, he's a close friend of Nick's," she put a paw on his shoulder. "How's he doing?"

Ben sucked lightly on the end of the rod, then put both paws in his lap.

"Erin came out just before you got back," he explained. "He managed to make it out of surgery without any complications, but he's still asleep, and since you're not family…"

He trailed off. Judy nodded.

"I understand," she turned to Fin. "Looks like we still won't be able to see him for a while, you want me to take you home?"

He shook his head.

"That idiot's like a brother to me, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at him.

"That makes two of us."


	43. Like A Bunny Scorned

Judy's nose twitched when something brushed against it, and she opened her eyes to see Finnick curled up next to her, one of his ears hanging limp over his face. Shielding her eyes from the fluorescent lights overhead, she looked to see they were still in the waiting room at the hospital, and that a larger mammal had draped their jacket over them. Going by the white strands of fur stuck in the weave, the piney smell of scent mask and the outline of a folded knife in one of the pockets, it was Allan's. Her vision having finally adjusted, she looked around, seeing the waiting room was mostly empty, a lioness and a boar sitting at the nurse's station.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet," Bogo's voice, just outside the doors. "I'm checking in now, I'll make the announcement before passing out assignments."

There was a soft tap as he ended the call, and a second later he stepped inside, giving Judy a solemn nod when he spotted her.

"Anything?" he asked softly, noticing the still snoozing fox next to her. She shook her head.

"I don't know, sir, I just woke up," she looked around again. "Were we here all night?"

He nodded again, taking the next seat.

"You were half asleep when Wolfard tried to take you home last night, but you refused to leave, and he certainly didn't help," he nodded toward Finnick, his eyes widening a bit in surprise when the tiny fox started snoring, very loudly. She snickered.

"Believe me, you don't want to wake him up," she slipped from the chair, landing silently on the floor. "Let's talk in the hall."

He followed her, kneeling down to be closer to her level.

"The whole precinct's worried sick about him," his tone was an odd mix of irritation and fondness. "And there were some who wouldn't stop calling until I agreed to come in this morning to check on him."

It didn't take Judy long to realize who those mammals were, warmth spreading from her chest. She opened her mouth to speak when one of the doors opened behind them, Erin peeking out with a small smile.

"I was just coming to get you, Judy," she held it open for them. "Nick woke up last night, but you were already asleep, and I told him I'd find you the first chance I could."

Joy and relief flooded through her.

"Oh, thank _god,_ " she looked up at the doctor. "How is he?"

Erin brought out her tablet, flicking through a few screens.

"I'm afraid he was right, Judy, one of the bullets nicked his right subclavian on its way through," Erin went back through her notes. "So he did lose some blood, but thankfully the other just caused soft tissue damage. With physical therapy, he shouldn't have any problem regaining full use of his shoulder."

Judy choked on her next breath, forcing down the tears that threatened to spill. Nick was going to be just fine!

"C-Can I see him? Please?"

Erin smiled.

"Visiting hours don't start for a while yet, but for a fellow cop, I think we can make an exception," she paused to kiss her husband's cheek, then led Judy down the same hall as Genevieve the night before. "He's been asking for you since he woke up."

Judy blushed, locking down her urge to run ahead, since she had no idea which room was his. Erin finally stopped at a door barely half her height, looking at the bunny with a serious expression.

"He's still under the influence of pain meds, so he might not be all there, and I know how you two can get," she added. "Don't forget he just had surgery to fix an arterial tear. Be careful."

Swallowing, Judy nodded, Erin switching easily back to her gentle smile as she walked back toward the waiting room.

 _Wouldn't want to face_ them _together…._

Pushing open the door, her heart swelled when she saw Nick, propped up in his bed against a too-big pillow, partway through a thick book she couldn't see the title of. It took him a few seconds to notice her, his lips pulling into a wide smile.

"Hey there, Carrots," he stuck a scrap of paper in the pages and set the book aside. Judy was on the bed in a flash, but kept herself from touching him when she saw the bandages on his shoulder, her heart skipping a beat when she realized just how close she'd been to losing him. Breathing sharply through his teeth, he reached out, guiding her down against his left side, her foot brushing against the worn fabric of his sweats. The white bag tucked partway behind the pillow telling her his mom had brought some things to make him more comfortable. She rooted through the fur of his neck, trying to take comfort in the thrum of his pulse against her nose. He was _alive,_ and he was going to be just fine. "How've you been?"

"I should be asking you that," she traced the edge of the bandages. "You're the one lying in the hospital."

"Well, we both are," he started, chuckling when she poked his side. "But I guess I'm just as good as I can be. Even better, now that you're here."

She blushed again, snuggling against his shoulder as he scratched by one of her ears, the soothing act soon drawing a low churr from her.

"Never heard you make that sound before," he mused quietly. She poked him again.

"You never scratched me there before."

She rubbed his chest, dragging her paw through the thick ruff of fur, giggling when he gave a little whine as she stopped.

"Never heard you make that sound before."

He rolled his eyes.

"Har har," he nudged her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Stripes and Tails stopped by to see me this morning."

"I thought as much, I woke up in the waiting room under his jacket," she giggled again. "I think Finnick's still out cold under it."

He chuckled.

"I'm surprised his snoring didn't keep you up, you could hear it on freaking Mars," he paused. "Wait, he actually came here, when the waiting room was full of cops?"

She nodded.

"He's just as worried about you as everyone else is, he told me you're like a brother to him."

He smiled.

"I was always calling him that as a kid, even before I was on the streets," he shook his head. "I've known him since I was born."

"He really is a nice guy, under that 'I'll bite your face off' attitude."

They laughed, Nick groaning when the act pulled at his stitches.

"Looks like even that's gonna suck for a while…" he laid back, draping his tail over her legs. Neither of them spoke for a while, content just to be together. She'd almost started dozing when he grabbed his phone, tapping in his passcode so quickly she couldn't keep up.

"I've changed it every week since your little stunt," he said, glancing sidelong at her. "I'm never letting you near my phone again."

He pulled it out of her reach, smirking when she pouted at him.

"I heard some nurses talking about what happened yesterday," he brought it between them, bringing up the news site she'd caught him on more than once during patrols. As she'd expected, one of the top stories was about his shooting yesterday morning, ending with a video taken of the Factory Lofts parking lot. It was shot over Darwin's shoulder and at a higher angle, the quality telling her it had been recorded with a phone, rather than a security camera. Whoever the mammal was had been too far away to catch what had been said, but they'd zoomed in as much as they could while keeping everything in frame. Darwin pulling her gun from where it had been jammed at the small of his back, Nick jerking from the shots and slumping against his car, her husband dropping the gun and sprinting out of frame. A jump cut brought them to when the ambulance had arrived, Judy hopping in the back just before the doors could close. A second went to however long after, the CSI team having already cordoned off the scene, the video zooming in to see two slugs against in the bulletproof glass that made up the GT's windows. Blood was spattered through the spiderweb of cracks, a few droplets running down the rest of the smooth surface. A low growl rose from Nick's throat, his paw clenching tightly around his phone. "That bastard…"

"I know," she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how my parents could've agreed to marry me off to him."

"You said he changed the contract, and that they didn't really meet him until the wedding, either," he shook his head. "And from the sound of it, his parents are too afraid of him to go against anything he says. His brother seems like a decent guy, though."

She nodded.

"He's the one who told me about everything Darwin's done, but even if he hadn't, Darwin trying to get you fired was the last straw, and that he's…landed you here…I…"

She growled, though he couldn't tell if it was more anger or sadness in the noise; either way, it was a sound he would do his best to make sure she never made again.

"Oh, Nick," she buried her face in his chest, unable to hold back her tears. "T-Thank god you're alright…"

She tilted her head just enough to see into his eyes, pained even with morphine flowing through his veins, and filled with worry, worry for her. Not caring who might see, she stretched up and kissed him, his surprised grunt melting into a moan as he returned it.

"I-I was so scared, I…I thought I was going to lose you again…" she sniffled, leaning into his touch when he wiped a tear with his thumb. He nuzzled her other cheek, lingering there as he dragged in a deep breath filled with her scent.

"I love you, Judy," he kissed her, slowly putting more passion behind it until an errant brush of her paw against his wound had him drawing back. He put a claw to her lips to keep her from speaking. "And I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to stay by your side."

Sitting up, she took his paw in both of hers, rubbing circles into the back with her thumbs. Her ears were flat against her head, he could almost see the guilt flowing off of her.

"Hey," he pushed himself up with his good arm, cupping her cheek again. "You didn't blame me for anything that happened with Joshua, so I'm not gonna blame you for anything Darwin did, you're not responsible for his choices."

He cradled the back of her head as he caught her lips with his again, the short kiss he'd planned verging on a full make-out when someone groaned, loudly.

"Good thing we're in a hospital, cause I'm gonna be sick."

Nick laughed.

"Nice to see you, too, Fin," he turned to smile at his friend, only for the look to instantly fade into a bitter glare. "Mr. And Mrs. Hopps."

Judy's head snapped around, her face falling into a blank stare.

"I couldn't stop them from following," Erin tapped her hoofed fingers on her tablet. "You're only allowed one visiter at a time in recovery-"

"Don't worry, they're not staying," she glanced at Finnick. "Why don't you two catch up for a while?"

Turning back to Nick, she stood, grabbing his chin with both paws before vigorously rubbing the underside of her chin across his snout. His eyes went wide, his ears standing straight up when she pulled away, his tail thumping a bit against the bed when she kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'll be back in a bit," she went on sweetly, her eyes blazing despite her wide smile when she turned back to the older bunnies. "It's time I had a little chat with my parents."

She hopped down, putting an arm around each of her parents' shoulders and leading them out. Once she was gone, Fin actually shuddered.

"Never thought I'd be scared of a bunny," he walked to the bed, climbing up the ladder that had been installed for smaller mammals. Nick nodded.

"You do _not_ what to get on her bad side, Fin," he shivered. "Trust me."

* * *

Judy led her parents to an empty grieving room, pushing the door shut behind them. None of them had said a word on the way, the two older bunnies fidgeting fearfully when she finally released them, shoving out hard breath before turning to them.

"I'm guessing I don't have to tell you what this is about?" she started flatly. Stu shook his head.

"We wouldn't have believed Darwin would do something so…drastic, if we hadn't seen it on the news for ourselves."

"Of course you wouldn't have," Judy crossed her arms, her foot starting to thump against the floor. "Because no matter what you two might say, you've never trusted me to make my own choices. Why do you think I stopped Muzzletiming you, or answering your calls or texts?"

Neither of them answered, she hadn't expected them to. Her lips curled in a sneer.

"Because you never stopped trying to convince me to come back home, to quit my job and work on a farm like you've all settled for," she shook her head when her mother tried to speak. "But that's not the life I want, it never has been, and it never will be. I'm happy here, with my job, my home, my life, or at least, I _was_ about those last two things."

Her parents just glanced at each other, heads low and ears limp. Her father scratched the back of his neck, but one look at her face shut him right back up.

"I didn't even want to go to that family reunion," she revealed, her voice still flat. "And I don't know why I did, since you pulled the same damn stunt at that one that you've done every chance you've had since I was nine."

She stomped closer to them, towering over their cowering forms.

"You tried to set me up with a buck, from a family you knew would never accept my dreams or support them, because none of them do," she threw her arms down, her paws curled in tight fists. "And after I decided to listen to our family and go to this last one, I made an even bigger mistake."

She drew a deep breath through her nose, her voice finally starting to crack with anger.

"I told you I was in love with Nick, and you once again decided for yourselves that I'd made the wrong choice."

Her head whipped toward her mom when the older doe stepped forward, her nose twitching as she attempted and failed to stare her daughter down. But this time, it wasn't enough to shut her down.

"Judy, you know we just want what's best for-"

"Best for _who,_ Mom?" Judy demanded. "Not for me, obviously. You were so desperate to see me married to a buck that you went _behind my back_ to arrange it all, and even worse you followed traditions _no_ bunny has in centuries! I didn't even know what he looked like before the ceremony!"

Her shoulders heaving, Judy stepped back, clearing her throat as she fixed the collar of her wrinkled uniform, straightening her badge and shining it with her sleeve. When she spoke again, her voice had returned to a monotone even more frighting than her rage.

"But what you _didn't_ seem to get is how much of a psycho Darwin really is," she looked back at them, her face blank. "He pawcuffed his first girlfriend to her bed when she realized he'd been manipulating her since the day they'd met, and when she tried to leave later? He tried to corner her in her driveway, and the only way she could escape was to run him over. That's how he _really_ injured his hip, he didn't fall out of any trees as a kit."

She slashed a paw across her neck when they tried to protest.

"His brother told me all this himself, and why would Daniel lie, right? I might've actually had a chance to be happy if you'd set me up with him, but for some reason you went for the crazy one. The same one who shot and almost killed the most important mammal in my life."

She brought her paws in front of her, folding them almost as if she were praying.

"Which brings us to the reason I brought you both in here, and I'm sure you can guess what that is," she glanced between them, then rolled her eyes, going on with exaggerated patience. "You're going to annul my marriage, then stop interfering in my life."

Her glare intensified when her father stepped forward, only to move right back.

"Jude, y-you know we can't do that. The marriage laws are clear in that-"

"'That both parties must be wholly truthful when drawing up the contract, or the marriage is void'," she intoned, having memorized the old law long ago. She shook her head. "Darwin broke that one before the ceremony, remember? He forced his parents to redraft parts of their half of the contract to hide the fact he has paranoid personality disorder. Then, there's the laws you all broke."

They gaped at her, her father's expression morphing into anger.

"Now hold on a minute there, Jude-"

"No, _you_ hold on a minute, or a few, because this is going to take a while," she stood stock-straight, just as she'd always done when she'd had to recite the laws as a kit. "'Both the bride and groom must agree to the union of their own volition, or the marriage is null'."

She narrowed her eyes, her lips curling in a snarl.

"You two, my grandparents, aunts, uncles, hell, even some of my cousins and siblings, all did everything you could to try and force to accept, going so far as to threaten to _go to my boss_ with stories you all knew would get me investigated, if not fired," she crossed her arms again. "I already paid the price for all of those things, which means they are in the past and forgotten, isn't that what you always told us?"

She flashed a smug smile at the contrite looks on their faces.

"That's what I thought. Now, on to the next one: 'all parties must be involved and informed when drafting the contract, or the marriage is void'. You didn't even tell me I was getting married until the morning of, and by then I had no way of leaving, since one of my younger nieces just so happened to get hold of my ticket for the train back to the city," her voice dripped with sarcasm. "And then, there's this one: 'the bride and groom must have met the required five times before the ceremony, as that is the number of ties made during the Joining of the Bands', and I think you know the rest."

The Joining of the Bands was the most important part of the ceremony. Both the bride and groom were given a ribbon the same color as their family's old coat of arms, and it was said that the better the colors complimented each other, the happier the marriage would be. In their case, Judy's had been brown, Darwin's a darker shade of pink, which should have told anyone who believed the legend everything they needed to know. But Judy never had, and despite everything, she'd decided to at least give the marriage a chance, part of her still craving her family's unguarded and open support, instead of the hollow pseudo-praise many of them offered her.

"Darwin and I didn't even meet _once_ , despite that law having been written over a century ago. My marriage is a complete sham and we all know it," she went on. "So I doubt the rule against annulments would apply here, and even if it did…"

She stepped closer, leaning in and lowering her voice to a harsh whisper.

"I would sooner _kill_ the mammal who harmed those I cared for, no matter the circumstances or the consequences," she pushed past them, hopped on the chair beside the door and grabbed the knob. She grunted as she pulled it open, pausing to catch her breath before turning to glare down at them. "So let me put this in the simplest terms I can: either I get my divorce, or I go to prison for murder. Your. Choice."

She hopped to the floor and walked out, pausing just inside the hall.

"And until that happens, this is the last time I will acknowledge _anyone_ in our family," she turned her head the slightest bit, speaking over her shoulder. "So please, think about it."

She stalked off, not bothering to even glance back.


	44. Four Years Later

Judy leaned back against the arm of the couch, gazing out at the wide slice of skyline the floor to ceiling windows offered her. One foot hung off the edge, brushing the step she had to use to climb on it, now that just hopping up was no longer an option. So much had happened the last few years, it felt so nice to have a chance to look back at it all, deciding things couldn't have gone more perfectly.

It had only taken her parents a few weeks to decide what to do, Darwin's agreeing wholeheartedly, no doubt intensely relieved to be free of their younger son's tyranny. And true to her word, she hadn't gone near Darwin since confronting him in that holding cell, Jeremy later telling her the buck had completely lost it. He'd started muttering furiously to himself, going on about how perfectly things had been going, once again blaming Nick for it all falling apart. He'd also been caught ranting about the "information" Finnick had leaked to him, how it was just further proof that foxes couldn't be trusted. The only one Darwin hadn't seemed to blame was himself, falling into the paranoid stereotype that the whole world was out to get him, and that his marriage had just been part of the plan.

He'd been transferred to Cliffside's new location on the other side of the city, eventually becoming so unhinged and violent that it was decided to keep him sedated, with just a few hours of lucid time a day for therapy. From what Daniel had told her, he'd been making slow progress, and hadn't stopped asking about her from the minute they'd decided it was safe to let him stay awake. But other than sending him the divorce papers their parents and her lawyer had drawn up, Judy hadn't had anything to do with him. And six months after it had been finalized, Nick had asked her out on their first date: dinner at the most beautiful restaurant she'd ever seen.

She'd ended up selling the dress she'd worn for her first wedding, along with her old prom one, and had used the money to order a custom gown she'd been dreaming of since middle school. Nick's mother had offered to do it free of charge, saying it'd be the perfect way to thank the bunny for everything she'd done for her son, and the city. But Judy had insisted on paying her, and the vixen had only relented after she'd gotten the bunny to let her make another dress: a fitted, asymmetric maroon one with a square neckline and capped sleeves, which she'd proudly worn when Nick had taken her dancing on their second date.

The first dress had been a dark, rich plum, the shiny satin swishing against the floor with every step. The only adornment had been elaborate crystal beading at the grecian neckline, a small keyhole cut-out showcasing a matching teardrop pendant. Nick had been floored the first time he'd seen her in both gowns, his eyes shining with tears when he'd heard his mother had made them for her. And she'd been in much the same state when she'd looked him over: his cream and russet fur the perfect contrast to his father's crisp black suit and matching tie, his pressed white dress shirt just tight enough to hint at the powerful physique that lay beneath it. One she'd had so much fun exploring when they'd gone home that evening.

Then the night he'd gotten his first promotion, he'd taken her out on one of their simplest dates: a picnic by the bridge where they'd reconciled almost six years ago. And just as the sun had started sinking over the horizon, they'd walked to the very spot where it had happened, and he'd kept his back to her just like he had then. She'd been lost until she'd heard his voice, or at least a recording of it, asking a question it had taken the second time he'd played it for her to fully understand.

 _"I want to be your partner for life, Detective Hopps. Would you do me the honor…"_

"Of being my wife?"

She'd been too stunned to move as he'd turned around, taking the small box from his pocket and kneeling down in the same smooth motion. The ring had been beautiful: two slim silver bands twisted together, crowned with a marquise cut jewel the same shade as her eyes. The same traditional fox design as his mother's engagement band. She'd made him ask again, wanting to hear it all from his own lips before shouting the most enthusiastic yes she could muster.

And now she was lying in their den, five months pregnant with their first child, whom she just knew would be a beautiful baby boy. She wrapped her arms around her large stomach, giggling when she felt yet another kick. She'd planned on working another month or so, strictly desk stuff, but early contractions two weeks before had put an end to that, and now she had just one more until she'd have to go to the hospital, to spend the last few months under careful surveillance.

She'd steadfastly refused at first, saying the average bunny litter weighed about the same as a newborn fox kit, that her body was built to handle large pregnancies, but a few pleading, logical words from Nick had been all it had taken to change her mind. He knew how strong she was, how much experience she had with it, even if it was mostly second-paw. But with predator/prey hybrids still being so rare, it'd be better if she was as close to help as possible in case any more serious complications came up. It hadn't hurt that he'd peppered his argument with soft, sweet kisses and whispers of how much he loved her, the promise he'd visit and spend the night with her whenever he could.

She jumped at another kick, stronger than before. She rubbed her stomach, her tired eyes brimming with joyful tears as she felt their kit toss and turn within her. Part of her was still amazed she'd handled the news so well, after how her last pregnancy had ended. But they'd been so much more careful than she and Darwin had, and she'd gone in for the test as soon as she'd started feeling sick and cramped.

She'd known Nick had wanted to start a family sooner, since now he was closer to forty than thirty, but he'd been willing to wait until they'd both been promoted again, her to Lieutenant and him to Sergeant. It was more than just the pay raises, though that would certainly help as their family grew, it had also given them both time to get their careers established, to ensure they'd left their mark before taking a bit of a break.

Her eyes caught her engagement ring again, her smile widening as she looked to the wedding band sitting just above it. It was almost the same, just gold and without the jewel, and her heart thudded in her ears as she remembered placing its larger match on Nick's paw. How it stood out against the dark umber fur, showing everyone who saw it that he was just as much hers as she was his.

 _My husband,_ god, she loved being able to call him that, after pining for him for so long. She supposed she had her parents and Darwin to thank for that in a way; if they hadn't pushed her into marrying, then if he hadn't pushed her to divorce, she might never have acted on her feelings for Nick, might never have learned just how much he loved her back.

Her ears perked at the soft jingle of keys, her face heating when he walked through the door, dropping those keys in the bowl they kept on the little table in the corner. He always looked so handsome in his neatly pressed blues, his reflective aviators giving him just the slightest badass edge. And when he slowly pulled them off like he was now, uncovering the deep emerald eyes that could charm the scales off a snake, he went straight from handsome to downright sexy.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he folded them with one paw and set them by the bowl, loosening his tie with the other as he strolled toward her. She still whimpered when that smooth voice washed over her, yet another feeling she hoped would never fade.

"Hey, baby," she clutched her stomach at a particularly hard kick. "Oof, this kid is definitely a rabbit…"

He chuckled, leaning over her on their fox-sized couch and catching her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, moaning as his soft growl sent sparks down her spine. He pulled away first, nuzzling her nose with his as he laid his paw over one of hers.

"Who's also half fox," he smiled. "You guys aren't the only ones with a ball-busting kick, you know."

She snorted, then broke down into a fit of giggles. Even with her abnormal strength, he was still stronger, and he could still push himself, while she was stuck taking it easy. But if it meant this baby, and any future ones, would be safe and healthy, then she would gladly cut back as much as she needed to. She just hoped they wouldn't turn out to be some kind of mutant super-mammals; not even her own parents, who had successfully raised three hundred kits, would be able to handle that.

He leaned in and kissed her again, biting her lip as his tongue slipped past, his claws digging into the arm of the couch as her paw slid along his neck, pressing lightly on the spot where it met his shoulder, just past his collar. Just one of several sweet spots she'd found during their many nights of exploring each other.

He growled again, pressing himself closer to her. She pulled her paw from his collar, undoing the top few buttons of his shirt and tracing her claws through his fur. It was getting hard to remember when every inch of her body wasn't sore or stiff, but it all went out the window when they touched each other like this; she broke the kiss when he stroked her ear, dragging a loud, shuddering gasp from her.

"I love you, Judy," he murmured into her throat, his hot tongue darting against her racing pulse point. Part of him still couldn't believe she was really his, that he could say that whenever he wanted, hold her close and kiss her until they were both breathless. He caught her lips again, briefly this time. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Nick," her eyes, sparking with passion, locked with his. "More than almost anything."

He chuckled, pulling back just enough to give them both space to breathe.

"You are pretty crazy about apples," he said, earning a hard shove to the knee from her foot.

"That's not what I meant, you dumb fox," she put her paw over his, still pressed to her stomach. Her lips curled in a sweet, beautiful smile. "We're going to be parents soon, and you know a mother's first love is always her baby."

"Of course I know," his own mother, whom he hadn't seen for almost twenty years before they'd stopped by after the Night Howler case, had sacrificed so much to care for him after his father had died; she'd even gone to bed hungry some nights, just so he would have a full stomach. That was the main reason he'd left home, he'd explained to her, so she could look after herself for a change, and so she'd be as far from his budding criminal ways as possible. He'd apologized profusely for making her worry so much, and after a solid thwack to the back of his head, she'd hugged him so hard he was sure he would've suffocated if she hadn't let go. She'd been even more overjoyed when she'd heard they were engaged, had pretty much planned their whole wedding herself, and was now busy sewing and knitting clothes and blankets for her future grandkit. He smiled down at his wife, nuzzling the extra-soft fur between her ears. "You're gonna be an amazing mom, Carrots, I just know it."

She grinned up at him, her ears flushing dark pink. She could still remember the look on his face when she'd told him, the joy and elation in his eyes as he'd swept her up. Both of them laughing as he'd held her high above his head and spun her around, before bringing her down and kissing her soundly, his lips then pulling into a wide, amazing smile. _'I'm going to be a father!'_

"And you'll make a great dad, Slick," her grin faded, and she toyed nervously with his tie. "I'm sorry it couldn't have happened sooner, I know how much having a family means to you."

He shrugged.

"I wasn't going to force you to have kits before you were ready, Judy, I'll never be that kind of mammal. Besides," he smirked at her. "I'm at least mostly a grown-up now, I've got a real job and everything!"

She giggled, then played with his tie again, her face scrunching up adorably in thought.

"And I've been trying to remember," she looked back up at him. "What was your father's name again?"

"Uh, Terrance," he rubbed her stomach, smiling. "Guess it is about time we had another one in the family."

His eyes flicked to hers.

"But what if it's a girl?"

She bit her lip, her ears falling against her back.

"I…honestly haven't thought much about it," she admitted sheepishly. "I've always wanted boys, so much less drama."

He laughed.

"All the brothers you have and you still think like that?" he shook his head, then the mirth left. "And I know it's been a few years, but is anyone in your family still sore about you leaving Darwin, or marrying a fox?"

She shook her head.

"Not really, once they realized how…eh, _awkward_ Darwin was," her ears rose a bit, the insides once again deep pink. "Or how amazing _you_ are."

She smirked.

"It didn't hurt that you were helping around the farm the first time a lot of them met you," her smirk widened. "The fact you were shirtless and dumping water on yourself in front of most of my female relatives probably helped a lot, too."

He laughed again; he'd spent at least a third of that first trip, and pretty much every one since, being dragged around by her aunts, uncles, siblings and cousins, all claiming they needed him for one thing or another. A lot of the jobs had been legit, like helping keep an eye on the youngest kits, making repairs that normally would've taken two or three bunnies to finish, basically wherever a larger set of paws and extra height would be useful. A lot of them had also been bogus, just excuses for them to get their paws on him, and of course Judy had been right there with the rest.

"How about Teresa?" he asked after a while. "That was your favorite aunt's name, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"I'm surprised you remembered, I've only got four hundred of them," she kissed his nose. "But yeah, I like that: Terrance for a boy, Teresa for a girl."

"Perfect," he slipped off the couch, still able to pick her up like she didn't weigh a thing. "And I don't know about you, but I'm beat. How about a little nap time before dinner?"

She rolled her eyes, draping her arms around his neck as he strolled to their bedroom, right across from the nursery. The renovations to Nick's half-floor loft had taken most of the cash he'd still had stored away, but even if he only gave Judy half the kits he planned to, it would be worth every penny. She leaned into his neck, rooting her nose through his fur before giving a content little churr.

"You're never tired when you get home from work," she murmured, her hormones already starting to take over. Her mom and many of her sisters had been in a near-constant heat in their second trimesters, and it looked like she was no different. "Or is your old age just finally catching up with you?"

His chuckle rumbled through her, more than tinged with a lustful growl.

"I just suggested a little nap time," he took one of her ears and slowly started stroking. "I never said we'd actually sleep during it."

A breathy little moan slipped from her, her legs turning to jelly. He laid her gently on the bed, pulling off his tie with one paw as he unbuttoned his shirt with the other, going so slow when he finally peeled it off and tossed it aside. He crawled over her, tracing a claw under her dress, the fabric bunching at her chest as he continued up her side. He leaned down and kissed her, his tail waving eagerly when he felt the echo of a kick.

"I could smell you out in the hallway, sweetheart," he murmured, his claws lightly scratching back down to her thigh. "I'm surprised you haven't taken care of it yourself yet."

She groaned when he pressed his thumb against her, gasping as he started slipping deeper.

"I c-can't…" she gasped again. "Can't reach anymore, and you…oh, Nick…d-do it _so_ much better…"

He chuckled roguishly, pulling her dress off over her ears and dropping it by the side of the bed. Flashing a hot, purely predatory grin, he reached for his belt and quickly unbuckled it.

"You know I do, sweetheart," he licked his lips, his own spicy musk thickening in the air to mix seamlessly with the sweetness of hers. "You know I do."


End file.
